Akutama no Hitman Reborn
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: Tsuna was left for dead a few hours after his birth. Luckily, an old man saved him, and raised him into a fine hitman. Fifteen years later, the Vongola want him to be their next Boss. However, Tsuna has other ideas…like revenge. Dark Tsuna.
1. The Murder After Midnight

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! How are you today? ^^<p>

This is my first new story of 2012. I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**This has been beta-read by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1 - THE MURDER AFTER MIDNIGHT<span>  
><strong>

**MILAN, ITALY**

_It was past midnight. All was quiet. All was well._

_The assassin watched silently, blending into the shadows, as his target slowly approached his field of vision. _

_One step. _

_Two steps. _

_Three steps. _

_Closer, closer. _

_The chameleon on his black and orange fedora morphed into a gun. The assassin smirked. He was ready. Now all he had to do was to find the perfect opportunity…_

"_Reborn. I had the feeling you would be here."_

_The assassin tightened his grip on his CZ-75. Without a sound, he stepped out of the shadows and allowed the crescent moon to illuminate his face. The dim lighting cast dark shadows across his pale complexion. If possible, it made him appear even more fearsome and sinister._

"_I know what you want."_

_There was a soft but sharp _click_. "Then start talking." Reborn's voice was eerily cold. He wasn't here to play games. In one smooth movement, he aimed his gun at his target. "Tell me where he is."_

_The man before him was decrepit from an incurable disease, which was eating its way across the interior of his body. His frail body was kept upright by a metal cane. Despite his sorry state, he managed a weary smile. "Reborn," he said, "What can you possibly gain from my death?"_

_Reborn narrowed his eyes in warning. "If you do not answer, I _will_ shoot." His terrifying deep voice rang out. The temperature in the alley decreased dramatically, but his target, who seemed oblivious to the tension, chuckled heartily._

"_You're just the same as always, my ex-student. As sharp as ever. You want to know where my son is?" The man crossed his arms. "A fine boy, he is, full of potential! Ha…ha… I hope you won't take it badly if I said he may have been a better student than you!"_

_Reborn raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ son? He has a father, an honorable man, high up in the ranks of the largest, most powerful mafia family. A father who is far more superior to a low-ranked man like you." He intensified his icy glare. "It would be wise to tell me where he is _now_. Straying from my question will not buy you much more time."_

_The old man closed his eyes. Glistening silvery teardrops formed patterns down his face. "He's gone," he finally whispered. "I have trained him all I could. It's time he finds his own path to walk."_

"_Where is he? I'll force it out of you if I must."_

"_Why? Why are you so desperate for my son?"_

_Reborn was quiet for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he should answer honestly. Then he said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi is a candidate to be the next boss of the Vongola."_

_The old man gasped. "B-Boss?"_

"_Yes. _Now where is he?_" Reborn glowered dangerously. The man before him widened his eyes with alarm. He knew that voice. Reborn was dead serious. If he did not give a satisfying answer soon…_

"_J-Japan," the man choked out. "He's in Japan."_

"_Thank you. We will take good care of him. His _real_ parents will." _

"_You-"_

_There was a single shot. _

_There was an agonized cry._

_Then all was quiet._

* * *

><p><strong>NAMIMORI, JAPAN<strong>

"_No!"_

Tsuna abruptly sprang from his chair, effectively knocking over both the desk and his chair.

Before he knew it, Nezu-sensei was in front of him, with his hands on his hips. His lip curled with disapproval. "Nero, what are you doing? Why are you shaking?" the teacher demanded loudly.

Tsuna clenched his ink pen with all his strength. With a faint _snap_, the plastic cracked open. Black ink bled out, staining his palms. Unable to take out any more of his anger on his now-deformed pen, he slammed it against his fallen desk.

Why was he shaking? He couldn't tell Nezu-sensei about his visions. He wasn't going to inform anyone about the mafia anytime soon. Giving up his attempts to find a believable excuse, he bolted out of the door, impetuously leaping over the bags lying around.

"Haha, Dame-Tsuna is shaking because of his low test mark!" a class mate flung at him from behind. Most of the class snickered along. Tsuna hissed out the breath he had been holding. _Let them think whatever they_ _want_, he thought. He continued to run.

But then the shaking worsened. Beads of icy sweat formed on his forehead, and on his back. His heart began to palpitate. His head throbbed.

_I have to go home. I need evidence._

"Herbivore."

Tsuna increased his pace. _Just my luck. Why do I have to get caught by Hibari-san now of all times?_

"For leaving class without permission, I'll bite you to death."

_Shut up. _Tsuna evaded the bloodthirsty Prefect's attacks. "H-Hibari-san, let me go!" The Prefect appeared to be slightly stunned, seeing Tsuna so… angered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting herbivore…" he muttered. _Since when was Nero Tsunayoshi giving me orders? _He raised his tonfas, preparing to beat up the brunette for his offence. Tsuna veered to the left, before he vaulted over the looming school gates, surprising Hibari yet again. Gripping his tonfas, he raced after his prey.

A few meters ahead of the Skylark was Tsuna, who had silently slipped a knuckleduster on.

* * *

><p>He burst into his house and automatically locked the door behind him. By then, the sweat had coated his neck and both his hands. <em>I have blown my cover. I've got a maximum of thirty minutes until Hibari-san is conscious again.<em> He sprinted into his bedroom and frantically groped around the bookshelf. Finally he found the hardcover cookbook. Tucking it under one arm, he bolted the bedroom door and barred it with a heavy couch. When the blacked out window was curtained, he dived under his bed.

The cookbook had a hollowed-out rectangle in the center. It was the perfect hiding spot for Tsuna's laptop. He hastily switched it on and hacked into the Vongola Database.

He wiped his sweaty palms against his already ink-stained uniform. His heart beat even faster.

_Please, _he silently pleaded, _Let Father be safe. Let the vision be just a nightmare._

The page loaded. Without missing a beat, he typed Father's code name into the search bar. He allowed a small smile at how little information the Vongola had of him.

_Code Name: The Black Hand  
>D.O.B: 29 February, year of birth is unknown<br>Family: Free lance hitman. Retired from the Vongola Famiglia  
>Occupation: Retired tutor, assassin<br>Contact Details: N/A  
>Current Location: Italy<br>Additional Information: Very little is known about the Black Hand. He became a top notch assassin for the Vongola in 1862. His mission success rate was 99%. The Black Hand retired in 1900 to be a tutor. Not many years later, he left the Vongola to become a free lance hitman. After his retirement, most information such as his personal details were mysteriously deleted from the database. He was also known for being the tutor of the Ninth Vongola Boss's best assassin, Reborn._

Tsuna held his breath as he checked Father's status.

_Status: Alive_

He closed his eyes, waiting for his relief to sink in. Father was alive. He had a _nightmare_ back in the classroom, not one of his visions…

But his hyper intuition told him otherwise.

"_This page has been updated. Please reload the page."_

And that, he did. But he wished he hadn't. Ignorance was far sweeter.

He stared at the screen, feeling his blood run cold with dread. So his vision was accurate, and so was his intuition. They were _always_ right, no matter how much he wanted to prove them wrong.

_The Black Hand was discovered dead in an abandoned alley an hour ago. He died of a bullet wound to his forehead. The assassination is believed to have been performed by Reborn, whose mission was to retrieve information about Sawada Tsunayoshi's whereabouts. _

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

That was his name before he changed it to Nero Tsunayoshi.

The Ninth Vongola Boss's best assassin had killed Father, and _they_ were after him.

Without hesitation, Tsuna rolled out of his hiding spot and snatched his emergency pack. The emergency pack included a large sum of cash, a gun, a false ID card, several lock picks, a change of clothes, disguises, a long rope, wires, food and water. Unzipping the top of the bag, he pulled out the clothes and wrapped it around his laptop. Then he placed it into the bag, along with its AC and solar-paneled battery chargers.

Tsuna glanced at his watch. _I've got ten minutes before Hibari-san is back on his feet._

After changing out of his Namimori Middle uniform, he studied the room for the final time. Then Tsuna opened his window and climbed out.

His eyes, now the colour of sunset, looked up to face the blue sky. An orange flame burned on his forehead. His voice was deadly calm.

"_Reborn…I won't forgive you for this. I, as Nero Tsunayoshi, will avenge Father with my Dying Will."_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p>WOOT! Did you like it? This is my first time at writing a Dark Tsuna. Oh, and yes, Reborn in this story is evil. Cruel... Merciless... Manipulating...<p>

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

...(if you don't, evil Reborn will come and eat you.)

Tatta Latta!

-Mockingjay Rose


	2. Nowhere Is Safe

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>I give my thanks to these awesome reviewers: <strong>10th Squad Third Seat, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Princess Arcs Di Cielo, Huma, Belletiger BT, Rozelia13, brisies, PureCieloFiamme, Metamorcy, CH0C0CANDYZ, THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS, flechette mango, Hum-Burgler, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu and demonsLOver. Your reviews made me smile :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The world of KHR belongs to Akira Amano.**

**This has been beta'ed by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <span>**In case you haven't noticed, the scenes in Italy with Reborn are real visions which Tsuna is experiencing. Does that make sense?

Also: The arcobaleno are adults. They haven't been cursed.

**EDIT 26/07/12: **Due to the unreliability of Google Translate, instead of the translated Italian phrases, the Italian dialogue is now underlined and in italics.

Like this: "_I am speaking in Italian_." I'm hoping this will be more convenient, as you will not have to scroll down in order to see the translations.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2 - NOWHERE IS SAFE<span>  
><strong>

**SICILY, ITALY**

_It was early in the morning, still too early for anyone to start work. _

_The man with the orange and black fedora silently crossed the road. There were very few vehicles at this hour. The cold morning wind rushed at him, blowing his hair to the side. With one graceful movement, he pressed the tips of his fingers against the brim of his hat, to prevent the wind from taking it._

_He inserted a handful of coins into a coffee vending machine at the other side of the road. The strong, sharp smell of cappuccino awakened his senses. Slowly, the Styrofoam cup filled up. The man took a small sip and grimaced. Coffee from vending machines lacked the rich flavor of freshly grounded coffee beans. _

_With one hand on his fedora and the other holding onto his cappuccino, Reborn continued to make his way towards his destination. His boots treaded over the crisp, fallen leaves that lay on the sidewalk._

_He arrived in a few minutes. The door guards bowed their heads respectfully at the world's best hitman, and allowed him access into the mansion. Without a word, he stepped inside._

"_Master Reborn?" Reborn turned around to face a young maid._

"_I wish to speak to Xanxus."_

_The maid curtsied and gestured towards the grand staircase to their left. "Master Xanxus should be in his study," she said, "Would you like me to escort you there?" _

_Reborn thanked her, but declined her offer. He had previously been to the Varia Mansion, and required no assistance to navigate around the many halls and corridors. He handed the maid his now-empty cup and headed upstairs._

_Without knocking, he pushed the door open._

_Six men were present—one with long hair, one with a pair of dark sunglasses, one with a tiara, one with eight parabolas, one with a dark hood, and finally, one with terrible scars on his tanned face._

_Together, the six of them were the ring holders of the Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad. _

_Reborn entered the well furnished room. "Xanxus," he greeted, "Varia."_

_The man with the scarred face shifted his crimson eyes to glare at his guest. "I've told you," he sneered, "I have no intention in helping you find that scum. He's not our problem."_

"_No," Reborn corrected, "It's the Ninth Vongola Boss's wish to locate the boy." From an inner pocket of his coat, he drew out a letter and handed it to Xanxus. "It has his Dying Will Seal. It's genuine."_

_Xanxus tore the envelope open and read it quickly. "That old scum," he snarled angrily. The scars on his sharp face darkened. A fearsome orange glow- his Flame of Wrath- ignited on his right palm and in a matter of seconds, the letter was disintegrated into ash. He then glowered at his Guardians. _

"_The old man wants us to hunt down that trash."_

_Yells of protest and complaint erupted from his long haired Guardian. He flailed his sword dangerously, lacerating the curtains to shreds. "VOOII!" he shouted, "WHY DOES HE NEED THAT SCUM ANYWAY? BOSS WOULD BE A GREAT VONGOLA DECIMO!"_

_A glass bounced off his head and shattered on the floor, effectively silencing him._

_The Guardian with the tiara stood up from his crouched position. "Why don't we have Mammon use his Thoughtography?" he suggested. With a quick flick of his wrist, a deadly sharp silver knife emerged from the folds of his Varia uniform. The metal glistened in the lighting, and with another flick of his wrists, the knife was sent flying at the hooded man, who caught it between two fingers. Before Mammon could speak, however, Reborn interrupted him._

"_All funds towards the search for the boy will be paid by the Ninth. You will get paid."_

_The greedy man smirked and pulled out a blank parchment. As he sneezed on it, his spit and mucus formed glowing blue lines. The lines led them from the Varia Mansion to a Japanese town named…Namimori. _

_Xanxus hurled a ball of his Wrath flames at a wall. He watched the brick wall collapse. For a brief time, it rained plaster and dried paint. The Boss of the Varia bared his teeth in a snarl. _

"_Prepare the plane. Sawada Tsunayoshi… the Varia will hunt you down."_

* * *

><p><strong>FUJIWARA TOWN, JAPAN<strong>

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi...yoshi...yoshi...the Varia will hunt you down...down...down...down..."_

The words from his vision echoed in his mind as he slowly regained consciousness. Tsuna thrust his hand into his coat pocket, ready to draw out his gun. His eyes scanned the unfamiliar passer-bys for anyone with the appearance of a hitman. He had developed the habit a few hours earlier.

_I'm already out of Namimori, _he told himself,_ It will take the Varia at least 12 hours to fly from Italy to the Tokyo airport._

He had a head start, and he was going to use it well.

Tsuna had only been to Fujiwara Town once. Compared to Namimori—which was considered small—the neighboring town of Fujiwara was approximately six times larger. Its population was significantly greater too, as was their wealth. Designer boutiques with fashion from foreign countries lined the brightly lit streets. Young men and women in designer label clothing pranced along the sidewalks, carrying handfuls of shopping bags.

There were a few reasons as to why Tsuna chose to move to Fujiwara. Firstly, there were plenty of shops which sold the items he required, and secondly, the large population allowed him to blend in. The crowds were slightly comforting, as he knew Hibari detested crowds.

After thirty minutes of shopping, he walked to the largest and most populated hotel he could find, carrying a large paper shopping bag with him.

* * *

><p>"A room for one person," Tsuna told the concierge, "Preferably on the fourth level."<p>

The man in his early twenties smiled at him good-naturedly before typing data into a computer. Noticing how young the brunette was, he asked him for his age.

Tsuna handed him his false I.D card. "I am Amano Tsuna, born on July the 1st. I am twenty years old." He looked into the eyes of the concierge, daring him to contradict.

"Yes, of course, sir," the man bowed apologetically. He recorded Tsuna's false details and handed him a room card. "Would you like someone to bring your…um…_luggage_ to your room?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "No. That won't be necessary."

The concierge blinked. _Why is he being so cold?_ "V-Very well then, Amano-sama. We hope you enjoy your stay at Fujiwara Hotel." The telephone rang, and the concierge eagerly answered it, glad that he had an excuse to ignore the steely-eyed guest.

And as his back was turned, Tsuna wordlessly planted a listening device in the potted plant on the front desk.

* * *

><p>The hotel room definitely lived up to its 5-star standards. The rooms were spacious, and the walls were decorated with gorgeous paintings. The warm brown colours released a calming atmosphere.<p>

Tsuna lay on the expensive king-sized bed, wishing he could stay there forever. It was so peaceful… He inhaled the soft, lavender fragrance. His hardened eyes softened slightly.

He felt almost…_safe_.

But he knew better, of course. In the world he was in, the word _safe_ was non-existent. He was being hunted by people he had never seen nor heard of.

He rolled onto the floor and rifled through the large shopping bag. He finally found what he was searching for—black hair dye. The colour was supposed to give his hair a natural, glossy look. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna ripped the packaging open and started mixing the chemicals in the way the instructions said to do so.

The smell of the toxic substance was nowhere near as bad as the smell of exploded bombs, but it masked the lavender fragrance. Tsuna wrinkled his nose, irritably. He lifted the dark paste he had mixed to his eye level and peered at it suspiciously. Concluding that it was safe, he used the provided brush to apply it onto his brown hair. Then all he had to do was wait 30 minutes before rinsing off the dye.

Since he had half an hour to spare, he decided to plan his next move. He took out his laptop from his emergency pack and downloaded a map of the towns near Fujiwara Town.

"Kokuyo Land…" he murmured, "I remember reading something off the Database that they have underground weapon dealers there…" After gathering further information on the Vongola Database, he was able to approximately locate one of their hideouts. "I guess I should increase my supply of ammunition since I'll be taking on the Varia in a few hours."

Tsuna's watch beeped, signaling that 30 minutes was over. He shut down his laptop and went to wash the dye off. Black colored water stained the sparkling white basin. With the water still running, Tsuna quickly applied some hair conditioner. Finally, he rinsed it all off and blow dried his hair.

_I should go eat something._

He efficiently changed, and stashed the bits and pieces he had bought into the many hidden pockets of his newly bought Armani coat. With his pack slung over his shoulder, he removed the hotel card to enter the outside hallway.

But he suddenly felt dizzy after a few steps. _Am I having an allergic reaction to the hair dye? _He staggered, and felt blindly around for the wall. Black spots danced across his vision. His legs gave way, and when Tsuna closed his eyes, he was somewhere far away.

* * *

><p><strong>FLORENCE, ITALY<strong>

_Reborn was sitting on a desk marked with the Vongola Famiglia Insignia. _

_He opened one of the myriad of folders situated on top of the desk. For the next three minutes, he studied it with undivided attention._

"_Ferdino Itchima…brown hair…brown eyes…Italian descent…" he muttered under his breath. He stared at the photo of a brunette with a Mohawk. "No…too old."_

_He closed the folder and stacked it on top of another pile. With his other hand, he took another folder. Then another. Every once in a while, he made comments about their appearances. _

_The pile of folders on his desk contained information on every brown-haired Italian male teenager whom was currently residing in Japan. Most of them looked Italian—they were Italian students who transferred to Japan. _

_Then one particular photo caught his attention._

"_Nero Tsunayoshi…?" Reborn stared at the face of the fifteen year old boy who almost looked exactly like Sawada Iemitsu's wife. His pale complexion, nose and eyes matched those of Sawada Nana. _

Could Sawada Tsunayoshi and Nero Tsunayoshi be the same person? _pondered Reborn_, Those hardened eyes…they could only be the result of training under The Black Hand…

_The green chameleon on his fedora morphed into a mobile phone. _

"_Iemitsu, send me all the information you have on Nero Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

><p><strong>FUJIWARA TOWN, JAPAN<strong>

"OI, YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MY DOOR!" A foot prodded into his side.

Tsuna rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet as his vision faded away. His hand reached instinctively into his coat pocket. He tightly gripped his gun, as he turned to face the offender.

Judging by his appearance, his scowling offender was the about same age as him. The boy had silver hair and stormy green eyes. Cuffs, bangles and rings adorned his wrists and fingers. A cigarette hung out of his mouth. He looked like a normal delinquent from the town, but Tsuna detected the faint Italian accent in the boy's Japanese. His intuition was giving him an uneasy feeling. Tsuna was suddenly fully alert.

"Who are you?" _My intuition has never wronged me before._

Tsuna trained his gun at the silver haired boy. "You're not from here. You have an _Italian accent_."

The silverette deepened his scowl and glared at the gun. He didn't seem scared that Tsuna was threatening his life. As he shifted his position, a dozen sticks of dynamite fell into his hands.

Tsuna steadily approached him, his arm unwavering. "I asked you a question," he said coldly.

"You bastard!" Dynamite flew at him from all directions. Tsuna smirked. _Is that all you've got?_

A second later, they exploded, sending shockwaves through the entire fourth level. Smoke obscured the bomber's vision. He broke into a grin. The black-haired boy couldn't have gotten away…

He yelled out as a hand twisted his arms behind his back. He felt a knee jab into his lower back, pinning him to the wall.

_Click. _"_Start talking now_," a voice hissed from behind. The barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his neck.

"_The name is Gokudera," _the adolescent snarled back. Tsuna tugged Gokudera's twisted arms, sending latter's head smashing onto the wall.

"_Who sent you?"_

The silver haired boy's jaw clenched, and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. Tsuna bent his fingers back, until his silver rings broke the surface of his skin. _"Answer me!"_

_Snap. _Gokudera screamed, and tears of pain broke out from his eyes. "_V-Vongola. Io vengo dal Vongola," _he finally gasped out_._

Tsuna examined the rings on Gokudera's broken hand. On his middle finger, was the…_Vongola Storm ring_.

"I…am…the…Storm Guardian_…_for_…_Vongola Decimo_._"

Anger roared in Tsuna's ears. If murdering Father wasn't enough, they had _planned out his life already_? _How dare they! _He yanked off the ring, uncaring about the injured hand. If glares could destroy, the ring would have been pulverized already. Tsuna released the silverette. Before Gokudera could fight back, however, Tsuna punched his head, instantly knocking the boy out.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi does not need someone like you."_

He pocketed the Storm ring and stored several sticks of dynamite from the unconscious boy into his bag, just as the wailing fire alarms pierced through the silence. Without a backward glance, he descended down the stairs. His arms were crossed and his eyes were unreadable as he left Fujiwara Hotel for his next destination – Kokuyo Land.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay, second chapter published. Yes, I definitely will continue writing this. *Starts chapter 3*<p>

_Did you like this chapter? Tsuna is pretty scary when he tortures Gokudera =.=" And the Varia will make an appearance soon.  
><em>

Please review! Are you interested in having Tsuna meeting the Kokuyo Gang? (MUKURO...YUM)

Tatta Latta!

-Mockingjay Rose**  
><strong>


	3. Kokuyo Land

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Yo, I'm back again. Here's what you've all been waiting for - Tsuna meets Kokuyo Junior High Gang! I hope you enjoy the chapter.<strong><br>**

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **10th Squad Third Seat, Belletiger BT, percy grace, glenn, PuroCieloFiamme, Aya-chan's Alice, Hum-Burgler, Spottedleaves1, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and ezcap1st.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3 - KOKUYO LAND<span>  
><strong>

**FUJIWARA TOWN, ITALY**

_He lay on the harshly burned carpet, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Somewhere underneath his disheveled silver hair, he could feel a fist sized lump, which was throbbing so furiously that it prevented him from thinking clearly. His back ached, and there was a terrible splitting pain in his right hand._

_He groaned. He had lost a fight, hadn't he? The sixteen year old boy sucked in a breath through the wet cloth over his mouth and nose. _

"_Awake, are you?"_

_The cloth was removed. The boy gagged as thick, black smoke entered his lungs. He coughed once more and then opened his green eyes. His vision locked onto a familiar older man._

"_R-Reborn?"_

_The older man offered him his hand, which he gladly accepted. The sudden movement almost caused him to collapse. He clutched his head with his non-damaged hand, gritting his teeth._

"_Do you remember anything before you were knocked unconscious?"_

"_M-My Vongola ring…"Memories suddenly entered his mind. He remembered finding a black-haired boy sleeping outside his hotel room, and him kicking him to wake him up. He remembered the handgun… He remembered throwing dynamite at the boy… He remembered losing the fight… And he remembered having his ring torn from his hand..._

_He braced himself for the words that were surely going to come. He had failed as being the protective Storm Guardian for Vongola Decimo. How could he perform his duty when he could not even win a fight against someone his own age?_

_Reborn, as if reading his mind smirked. "Yes, it is very shameful of you. However, it is obvious that the boy was no ordinary thief."_

"_He spoke fluent Italian and he's incredibly strong."_

"_Of course. I believe he is an experienced hitman." _

_The boy opened his mouth, but a sudden crack of static in Reborn's earpiece cut him off. Reborn pressed a button and listened intently. "Yes?"_

"_We've searched his room, sir. We found a used packet of black hair dye in the bin, and the basin has black dye in it. The plastic gloves used for the application of the dye and the brush aren't in the room. Amano most likely flushed them down the toilet. The door-knobs, handles, furniture and taps have been completely wiped of fingerprints."_

"_Did you find anything like an eyelash or a hair? Check the bed."_

"_Yes, right away!"_

"_Reborn?" another voice said through the earpiece, this time belonging to a female, "We've got the security video footage of Amano Tsuna. I'm sending it to you now. How's it going for you over there?"_

"_Not bad. Gokudera Hayato has regained consciousness. Moretti and the others have found black hair dye."_

"_I found an eyelash!" Moretti reported, "It's…brown in color."_

_Reborn turned to Gokudera, who was still holding onto his hand. He drew a photograph from his pocket, the one of Nero Tsunayoshi, and handed it to the boy._

"_That's him!"_

"_Moretti, Oregano – Gokudera has confirmed that Amano and Nero have the same appearance. Oregano, can you clearly see Amano's face?"_

"_I haven't checked yet, sir. Wait a moment, please."_

_Reborn dragged Gokudera down the fire stairs. Once he was certain that they weren't being watched or listened to, he took out his earpiece and put it on speaker. Gokudera flashed him a grateful smile._

"_Bad news, Reborn."_

"_Was Gokudera mistaken?"_

"_No, his face was hidden by the pot plant on the desk. All I can see is his spiky brown hair. He didn't touch anything either. This hotel does not photocopy I.D cards, so there isn't a photo of him. We've gotten hold of his recorded details, but the information is most likely false."_

"_That makes things a bit harder. I'll need to have a word with the Varia. My intuition is telling me that Sawada Tsunayoshi, Nero Tsunayoshi and Amano Tsuna are the same person, and I highly doubt he is in Fujiwara or Namimori right now. It's been two hours, he couldn't have travelled far."_

"_Yes, sir!" both Moretti and Oregano said. _

_Reborn pressed another button on the earpiece. _The boy is definitely a professional, _he thought_, but if he is Sawada Tsunayoshi, why did he take the Storm Vongola ring? And what if it gets into the hands of an enemy?

_He had to make sure that the Vongola would find the boy first._

* * *

><p><strong>KOKUYO LAND, JAPAN<strong>

"Hello? Anyone here?"

His voice echoed across the deserted shopping mall. Tsuna stood still, waiting for a response.

There was none.

The floorboards creaked beneath his footsteps as he slowly made his way into the first floor. He eyed the shadows carefully. His left hand was clamped over his mouth and nose, muffling the sounds of his loud breathing, and his right hand clenched his gun, which already had a bullet clicked into its chamber.

_All clear_.

He silently crept up the stairs to what used to be a bowling alley. Like the first floor, no one was present. Shattered glass from the large, dusty windows and from broken bottles partly covered the floor, creating obstacles. The stairs to the next floor was completely demolished, and Tsuna was considering climbing the walls when he saw a ladder.

The third floor, unlike the others, was filled with boxes. Worn tables lined two of the walls. Knives, swords, unloaded guns, and vials of different colored liquid rested on the tabletops. Tsuna hesitantly reached out.

Suddenly a lamp was lit. An eerie glow illuminated the room. Tsuna's head whipped around, aiming his gun at the door. "Who's there?"

There was a high pitched laugh. "You're a bit too young to come here, my boy. And to be _all alone_."

The voice belonged to an older man. Tsuna took a step forward. "Who are you? You own this place?"

"Wheeeheeheehee! You may call me Birds, and you can say that I own this floor."

Tsuna lowered his gun. "Very well then. I request some ammunition. My gun is a CZ-83, first edition. I'll also take this knife," he said, showing the man the silver knife he had taken.

The old man chuckled and emerged from the shadows. He wore a dark green school uniform and a black top hat. Light reflected off his circular spectacles. Perched on his shoulders were two small yellow birds with suspicious equipment attached around their necks.

"Do you have the money for it?"

Tsuna stared at the man through the slit of his hood. "Of course," was his cold reply. He watched Birds lean his walking cane against the wall and bend down to lift a box. With a withered hand, he roughly brushed away the collected dust on the cardboard, before drawing out the ammunition.

"Is this enough?" Birds asked, holding out two packages.

"Yes." Tsuna handed several crisp bills to the old man. "It was nice doing business with you, Birds. May we never cross paths again." Then Tsuna proceeded to leave the shopping mall.

All of a sudden, the man was in front of him, his fingers holding onto the edge of his hood. Tsuna could smell the pungent odour of garlic. "What-" he started.

With a triumphant cry, the man flung his hood back, exposing Tsuna's true identity. There was a flash from the apparatus around the small yellow birds.

_Cameras, _he realized.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Sharp fingers gripped his chin tightly, forcing Tsuna to face him, "You'll make a great tool for Mukuro-sama."

_An enemy, _he decided_, Anyone who calls me by that name is an enemy._

Tsuna tore the man's skeletal fingers from his chin and clasped his hands around his neck. "I am not a tool," he hissed, "Should I slowly severe your head with this knife or should I be kind and snap your neck?" He dug the knife into his flesh and watched as warm blood seeped out, staining his hands crimson. "Should I pour salt into your wounds?"

Bird's response was a high pitched whistle. Tsuna ripped off a handful of his graying hair. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Wheeeheehee! You will lose, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You cannot hope to defeat the Bloody Twins."

_The Bloody Twins? The recently escaped prisoners of Vendicare Prison? _Tsuna clenched his jaw and dragged Birds across the room. He pinned him against the wall in a similar manner to what he had done with Gokudera. "Try me," he sneered.

"_Jiji! Djidji!"_

_What…? _Tsuna felt a prickling sensation. His Hyper Intuition was warning him that something dark and sinister was approaching.

Two figures slowly stalked towards Tsuna, their razor sharp nails clawing out for him. They had beady black eyes, slits for their noses and their mouths were tightly stitched together. And their faces…their faces were severely mutated from their long term restraints at Vendicare Prison.

Tsuna's lips parted slightly in horror. Who would set such gruesome monsters free? He sucked in a breath before pocketing his knife and drawing out his gun.

"Leave the room." Tsuna pressed the cold metal circle of his gun against Birds' temple. "Or I _will_ shoot."

The figures continued to inch closer and closer. The distance between him and _them_ was now less than two meters. _Too close. _He pointed his gun at the Bloody Twins. Tsuna gritted his teeth and fired.

_Bang. BANG. _

"As expected of Sawada Tsunayoshi…wheeeheehee!"

Tsuna shifted his glare from the two corpses to the old man. "You're either lucky or really unlucky that your comrades do not care whether you live or not," he said icily, "And why are you associating with escaped prisoners?" He gripped the man's neck once more and prepared to twist it when–

"Kufufufufu. What do we have here?"

Hairs prickled from Tsuna's neck. That voice… Tsuna threw the barely conscious Birds beside the Bloody Twins and held onto his gun.

"And you are…?"

The walls surrounding him glowed with indigo flames. The flooring violently shook and began to crumble. The dirty walls transformed into mountainous rocks, which bled out terrifying amounts of lava. Bright light pierced through the dark room.

_An illusion? But it looks so real…I can feel everything… _He swiftly jumped to his left as another piece of the flooring collapsed. Tsuna's eyes darted frantically around. The lava was gaining on him. He tried to take a step forward…

His heart thumped. He was standing on the final piece of what used to be the third floor. He turned to the lava, the thick, molten rock. He was tempted to allow it to consume his body. After all, it was an illusion, no?

But the illusion was so powerful that Tsuna could _feel_ the intense heat. It was unlike any other he had ever experienced. He bent his knees and peered down at the darkness below. Compared to being burned alive, a few broken bones seemed to be the better option. Tsuna summoned his will and jumped.

He bit back a scream as his body fell at incredible speeds. _This is an illusion, _he told himself. The wind lashed at him, whipping his hair upwards.

_Hissssss. _Tsuna's eyeswidened. Ferocious vipers sprung from the darkness, coiling themselves tightly around his small frame. Their wet, rubbery tongues coated his face with clear saliva. Their razor sharp fangs snapped at him. Tsuna desperately pulled at his bound wrists. A black cobra hissed loudly, spitting venom.

_Tighter, tighter._

Tsuna closed his eyes and gasped for a breath. "I…won't… give up!" he gasped, "I'll… free myself… with my Dying Will!"

An orange Dying Will flame appeared on his forehead, slowing growing in size. Tsuna could feel his determination and a strong wave of power course through his veins. His palms glowed with Sky Flames. The vicious creatures shied from the flames. As they uncoiled from his body, Tsuna braced himself for another fall. He was surprised, however, when his feet met the cold, familiar flooring.

"Illusionist. Show yourself."

"Kufufufufu. You handled it better than others, Sawada Tsunayoshi. As expected for someone who will be Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna opened his brown eyes, his Dying Will flames dissipating. "Who are you?"

Mist flames appeared, revealing a tall young man with indigo hair holding onto a trident. Like Birds and the Bloody Twins, he wore a green school uniform. On his head, he wore a stylish hat, one which signified him as the gang's leader.

"My name," the illusionist started, walking towards Tsuna, "is Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna took this opportunity to study the approaching man. He had a powerful aura, but what was the most eerie about him were his eyes.

Rokudo Mukuro's eyes, one a sapphire blue, the other a fiery red.

"What do you want, Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked emotionlessly. He wasn't going to show his opponent the fear he felt.

"You, of course. Kufufu."

"You have escaped mafia prisoners serving under you…and the way your eyes burn when I say the word 'mafia'… Perhaps you possess a hatred for the mafia, a hatred so strong and so unbreakable that you wish to use me to destroy it?"

"There are many things I can do once I have possessed your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Call me Nero Tsunayoshi. I don't like to associate myself with Sawada Iemitsu." His biological father's name left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Nero Tsunayoshi. Kufufufufu. You will help me destroy the Vongola, the mafia, the _entire world_."

"Who are you to give me orders?"

"Mukuro-sama!" Five figures bolted up the stairs and stood protectively around Mukuro. The one who had called out was a short female with red hair. Beside her were two male adolescents, one with spiky blond hair and the other with a white beanie. Standing farther away was a green haired boy with a large apple hat and a taller man with slick black hair and dark circles around his eyes.

"I have my own ambitions, Rokudo Mukuro. I have no intention of helping you destroy the Vongola, the mafia, or the world. I can make a deal with you, however. You and your gang will fight for me, and in return, I shall owe you one favor which has nothing to do with destruction or murder. The upcoming fight will have enough bloodshed and deaths to satisfy someone like you and your gang."

"Oya?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow, Tsuna's words having perked his interest, "If I accept your offer, who will we fight against?"

"The Varia."

Rokudo Mukuro laughed, and Tsuna joined in, his harsh, cruel chuckle harmonizing with Mukuro's eerie laugh. Tsuna held his hand towards the blue-haired illusionist. "Deal?"

For a brief moment, both of them stared into each other's eyes. Finally, the illusionist firmly gripped Tsuna's outstretched hand.

"You've made yourself a deal, Nero Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ALLIANCE!<br>**

Haha, this chapter has so less page breaks. I'm sorry if you had difficulty reading.

The holidays are almost over :( and unfortunately that means I won't be able to have regular updates on Saturday evenings. But don't worry, I will try my absolute best to update.

So I'll be gone for a while. Surprise me with lots of reviews?

Thanks, I'd really like that. After all, reviews give me a lot of motivation and ideas.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Tsuna and Kokuyo Gang vs. Varia.

Thanks for reading, I love you all and Tatta Latta!

-Mockingjay Rose


	4. Versus Varia

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these awesome reviewers: <strong>deadly-chronicles, PuroCieloFiamme, Hum-Burgler, purplebunny93, Aya-chan's Alice, 10th Squad Third Seat, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, zero0o, ruhiko, ezcap1st, OrangeSkye101, Rinneko Tsukinomori and Iuvenor. Your reviews gave me heaps of motivation and I dedicate this chapter to you all~

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
><strong>

**This chapter has been beta'ed by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 4 - VERSUS VARIA<span>  
><strong>

**FUJIWARA TOWN, JAPAN**

_There was no such thing as jetlag for the Varia._

_Indeed, the twelve hours of flight were excruciatingly long. With only Squalo, Lussuria, Belphegor, Mammon, Levi and the pilot onboard the Varia's private plane and with no one to assassinate, they were left to harass each other. However, this proved to be difficult – their weapons were too destructive for the small plane to withstand. _

_So when the towns below finally entered their vision, the five elite assassins leapt out, shouting and laughing madly in chorus. The Varia didn't require a parachute. With deadly precision, they landed smoothly in crouched positions on top of Fujiwara Hotel, before gracefully jumping down its fifty levels. The wind whipped at them, sending their Varia coats beating furiously, resembling the wings of a bird. _

_There were cries of alarm and fear from the passer-bys as they caught sight of the heavily armed assassins. They immediately scurried away, sensing the Varia Officers' terrifying auras, while the Varia entered the lobby of the hotel._

_The concierge blanched when he saw them arrive, but as quick as lightning, his expression changed to one of hope. His eyes darted from the five officers to a raven-haired male named Hibari Kyouya, who was in front of him. _

"_Sir, I am truly sorry! But I cannot freely give away personal details of a guest to a stranger!" The concierge sounded exasperated, after spending half an hour trying to convince Hibari that he was not, under any circumstances, permitted to give any details about Amano Tsuna, Nero Tsunayoshi or Sawada Tsunayoshi. The greatest hitman in the world himself had warned him of the consequences if he did. Not only would he lose his job, he would be on the blacklist of the Vongola Famiglia._

_The raven-haired male, unaware that brown haired man's life was on the line should he betray Reborn, only deepened his glare. "Herbivore, do as I say or I will bite you to death." There was a 'whoosh' as he drew out a pair of metal tonfas._

_The concierge shrieked. He clasped his hands and desperately prayed for his safety. Fortunately for him, Squalo chose that exact moment to storm up to the desk. _

"_VOOII!" Squalo shouted, flailing his sword at Hibari, "You talk too much! Get your ass onto that lounge and wait for us to finish or I'll slice you!"_

_Seeing Squalo's long sword, Hibari lunged at the tall, long haired man, his tonfas flying. Pure bloodlust shone in his obsidian colored eyes. "I will bite you to death," Hibari said coldly._

"_VOOII! IS THAT A DENT IN YOUR TONFAS?"__**[1] **__Metal clashed with metal. Neither of the fighters were holding back. Hibari was itching to lash out his anger and self-humiliation from his previous loss against Nero Tsunayoshi. On the other hand, after twelve hours of yelling at Levi, Mammon, Lussuria and Belphegor, Squalo yearned to fight a worthy opponent._

_The pot plant on the desk was knocked over and sent crashing onto the computers. The chandelier above the front desk shattered into a million pieces. The concierge screamed and fled. Razor sharp glass shards buried themselves where he was only a second ago._

"_Good grief. It appears that our Commander has forgotten our mission." The hooded Varia officer rose from the lounge he was sharing with the blond haired prince._

_They could hear Squalo shouting out insults from meters away. A statue of an angel toppled over and smashed onto the expensive marble flooring._

"_I'LL KILL YOU, TRASH!"_

"_Hn."_

_More chandeliers fell from the ceiling. There was a cry of triumph as Squalo's sword slashed across Hibari's back, but the skylark was unfazed. He was not to be underestimated. He changed his grip on his tonfas and released chains with attached spiked balls from its secret compartments. The needle-points spun at Squalo and the long haired Commander escaped death by a mere inch. Instead, several silvery strands of his hair drifed onto the floor._

_Furious, the long haired Commander shifted his sword in preparation of a powerful offensive attack. _

_Belphegor turned from the commotion to Mammon. "Ushishishi, the prince agrees," he said. He ignored Levi and ordered Lussuria to retrieve information of Sawada Tsunayoshi from the computers if they haven't been completely demolished yet. He and Mammon would go after the concierge._

_With a flick of his wrists, a dozen uniquely shaped knives were sent flying at their escaping target. Seeing the knives, the concierge widened his eyes in fear._

"_Ushishishi~ Don't even think of running away. We came to talk to you." _

_A knife slashed across the concierge's cheek and he clutched his face in pain and terror. He frantically searched around for help. _

_No one was coming for him. The security guards were moved to the fourth floor after the recent explosion in the hotel. He had nothing with him which would serve as a weapon. He couldn't even think of using his basic self defense skills against the elite Vongola assassins._

_He was alone and helpless._

"_I-I surrender! P-Please! M-Mercy!"_

_Belphegor only laughed harder. "Blood! BLOOD!" _

"_Good grief, Squalo and the other boy are really destroying this place." Mammon began to calculate the damage costs in his head._

"_ATTACO DI SQUALO!"_

_Heads turned to the long haired Varia Commander. His sword was raised, and at his feet was Hibari Kyouya. Hibari's eyes were wide with surprise as he realized his body was paralyzed from the shockwaves of Squalo's attack._

_Squalo gave him a cruel grin, baring his pointy, shark-like teeth. He was about to deal the last blow when there was a crackle in his earpiece._

"_VOOII! WHAT THE HELL! BOSS?" There was a pause. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT TSUNAYOSHI BRAT ISN'T IN FUJIWARA? DIDN'T YOU SAY HE RAN FROM NAMIMORI TO THIS SHITTY HOTEL?"_

_Hibari blinked when "Tsunayoshi" was mentioned, but the others failed to notice._

"_VOOII! SO WE ALL CAME HERE FOR NOTHING? NOW SEND A CLEAN UP TEAM. THE HOTEL'S TRASHED. WAIT- BOSS!"_

_Squalo cursed loudly as he lost connection with Xanxus. "Idiot boss…" he muttered. Xanxus had crushed his earpiece once again._

"_What did Boss say?" asked Belphegor, who was expressing his 'creativity' by deeply carving lines into the concierge's face._

_Kicking the paralyzed body of Hibari, Squalo grudgingly explained that Sawada Tsunayoshi had already left Fujiwara Town. "That scum," he growled, brushing away strands of hair that were obscuring his vision._

_The man with the eight parabolas spoke up for the first time. "We cannot bring shame to Boss!" he declared loyally, "We will prove our Varia Quality and bring the defeated Sawada Tsunayoshi to Boss!"_

_The other Varia officers chose to ignore Levi and turned to the hooded illusionist. Sighing, Mammon drew out his magical parchment and proceeded to perform his Thoughtography. _

_Belphegor, Lussuria, Levi and Squalo all waited impatiently for the illusionist to locate the boy who had yet again managed to slip away. Levi was staring intensely at the glowing lines on the parchment. Lussuria was eyeing Hibari, who had somehow managed to free his right arm from paralysis. Squalo was slashing mercilessly at anything which happened to land in his path. Belphegor was still torturing his victim, enjoying the high pitched cries of which he called 'ever-so-sweet music'. _

_Mammon coughed. Finally, he told the others, "Kokuyo Land."_

* * *

><p><strong>KOKUYO LAND, JAPAN<strong>

Tsuna bolted upright. His brown eyes flew open and he hastily snatched his pack from the floor beside him. After inspecting his surroundings for any people, illusions or spying equipment, he barred the door with the well worn couch he had slept on. Then he switched on his laptop.

"20% battery left…" he muttered. Kokuyo Land did not have electricity and it was still too early for the sun to rise. He had half an hour at most before his laptop ran out of power.

Tsuna tapped against the keys impatiently as he waited for the screen to load. When it did, he quickly ran his finger over the fingerprint sensor and then typed in several pass codes once his access was accepted. Finally he opened a program which was connected to the bug he had planted at Fujiwara Hotel.

"Hurry up…oh…"

On the screen was a banner which stated: "Device number 0111139877 was disconnected."

_The vision must have been accurate. The bug was destroyed when Squalo and Hibari-san destroyed the pot plant. I should tell Rokudo Mukuro to prepare for battle._

_Mukuro… _

Rokudo Mukuro was the perfect ally—he was powerful and cunning. He was expertly skilled with illusions, and he was extremely quick with thinking. He shared a mutual dislike for a certain elite independent assassination squad in the Vongola with Tsuna. Best of all, he led a gang which included two strong mist users and the man who was considered the strongest man in Northern Italy.

Ken, Chikusa, M.M, Fran, and Lancia were unquestionably loyal to Mukuro. At first, they regarded Tsuna as a major threat. After all, the black haired boy was _Vongola Decimo_. Oh, he was cold, hard and cruel, showing no mercy when he blew their comrades away. After seeing their leader's obvious admiration for Tsuna, however, Mukuro's five followers eventually accepted him and treated him as their comrade.

M.M, which was nickname for _Metronome Marking_, was also an escaped prisoner of Vendicare, after being imprisoned for assassinating the boss of her Famiglia. She fought with a clarinet and she only talked about two things – money and Mukuro. Tsuna didn't particularly like her, as she was a greedy and selfish person.

Fran was the student of Mukuro, and he had a mist Hell ring in his possession. Like M.M, he spoke his mind. He always stood a little further away from his comrades. The others avoided him to spare themselves from his blunt and often offensive words. Tsuna found the green haired boy with the apple hat mysterious, but like the other Kokuyo Gang members, he decided not to start any conversations with him.

Ken and Chikusa shared a brotherly bond, though their personalities were opposite. Ken was loud, arrogant and he reeked of body odor. Chikusa, on the other hand was calm, quiet and he loved to shower. Both Ken and Chikusa were the results of experiments by the Estraneo Famiglia. Ken had obtained the ability to morph into several human/animal hybrids while Chikusa could no longer feel pain.

Lancia had the reputation of being the strongest man in Northern Italy before he assassinated his whole Famiglia for unknown reasons and was taken to Vendicare. His weapon was a large steel serpent ball on a chain. Despite his terrifying appearance, Tsuna discovered that Lancia was in fact a friendly person who he could rely on.

Tsuna was about to shut down his laptop when his Hyper Intuition suddenly told him to wipe the laptop clean of all files. He hesitantly ticked the 'delete all' box from a deleting program he had installed and watched as his valuable information started disappearing, file by file…

He knew he would have to do this one day, but he didn't think it would have to be so soon.

One thing was certain – the odds were not in Tsuna's favor this time. His chances of defeating the Varia were just as great as his chances of falling at their feet.

* * *

><p>"A cave?"<p>

Tsuna peered into the darkness, pondering why his Hyper Intuition had led him there. Was it because the Varia would appear there soon? Was his Hyper Intuition giving him a chance to ambush the elite assassins?

He had sent a note via Lancia, warning Mukuro about the Varia attack. His lips curved into a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile when the Kokuyo Land mall suddenly dissolved into thin air.

_Mukuro has received my note, _he thought.

Tsuna slipped his knuckleduster onto his left hand and clenched his gun with his right. He then closed his eyes and felt his other senses take over. The dry smell of Kokuyo Land, the soft blows of the wind, the buzzes from the small insects and the calling of the birds...he could sense it all.

_All was well._

Tsuna stayed in that position, concentrating on his surroundings and gently tapping the barrel of his gun onto the cold, hard ground.

Five minutes passed…

Ten minutes passed…

Fifteen minutes passed…

The black haired boy frowned. Slowly, he emerged from the well hidden cave, observing the ruins surrounding him through narrowed eyes.

_Where is Mukuro and his gang? _Their hideout was still invisible, and there was no sign of human life.

Cautiously, Tsuna left the cave to investigate, despite his Hyper Intuition's urgent danger signals.

* * *

><p>Rokudo Mukuro smiled.<p>

He watched as three figures raced towards them, weapons in hand. _The Varia must be overly confident to send only three officers to retrieve the Vongola Decimo, _he noticed.

Mukuro smirked at their arrogance. Of course, they were the _elite_, but he was far superior.

His ability to create illusions was more than just top class – with his trident in hand, he had the power to fool the _Vendice_. He was also gifted with the ability to transform illusionary objects into real objects. Mukuro also had two of the rarest and most powerful rings in the world. Two Hell rings were in his possession.

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi was right. This will be a satisfactory fight," he mused.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama!" chorused his gang.

"Ken, Chikusa, you two patrol the perimeter. Eliminate anyone who trespasses into Kokuyo Land."

"Hai!"

_Kufufufu…_

The Kokuyo Junior High Gang readied their weapons and advanced.

* * *

><p>"<em>Violent Snake Fierce Domination!<em>"

"_Levi Volta!_"

Eight parabolas were flung into the air, aiming at Lancia from all directions. Before Leviathan's parabolas could open and crackle with electricity, Lancia's Steel Serpent Ball lashed out. With his extreme strength, Lancia lifted his weapon and connected it with Levi's body.

It was a quick victory.

Lancia spun his Steel Serpent Ball while he scanned around the battlefield for anyone who he could help. His master was nowhere to be seen, and his presence was expertly masked. The Varia's illusionist was also missing, as were Ken and Chikusa.

He then saw Fran, who was simply sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Ushishishi~!"

Lancia's eyes widened as he saw the bloodthirsty Belphegor approach the defenseless green-haired boy.

"Fran!" he warned. Fran absentmindedly traced circles into the soil. Lancia increased his pace. He wasn't going to let someone of the Varia hurt a member of Mukuro's gang.

Fran briefly flickered his gaze from the ground to Lancia, and then to Belphegor. His face showed no hint of emotion.

"_Fran!_" M.M, who was nearby, charged at the Varia officer, her mouth already on her clarinet's mouthpiece.

"M.M-san, Lancia-san, there's no use. Bel-sempai is stronger than you think."

For a second, Lancia and the red-haired girl blinked in confusion. Fran's blunt words had caught them off guard. Fran had said it like as if he knew Belphegor all his life. And the way he called the boy with the tiara "_Bel_-sempai"…

The split second was all Belphegor needed to make his move.

As Lancia and M.M returned to their senses and attempted to use their weapons, gashes formed across their body. "What-" M.M began.

The blond Varia officer grinned sadistically and pulled his fingers to his palm. Immediately, the gashes deepened. M.M screamed, and Lancia gritted his teeth as their situation finally dawned upon them. They were trapped by hundreds of razor-sharp wires. Belphegor grinned even wider at their obvious shock.

"You son of a bitch!" M.M sneered, "Fran, help us!"

The young illusionist turned away. "Bel-sempai, please don't hurt them too much," he said in a monotone.

"If Froggy says so, then the prince shall not torture them."

M.M and Lancia's eyes widened with disbelief. "Fran you-"Lancia started.

Fran locked his green eyes with Lancia's black ones. "Yes. I am a spy for the Varia," he said indifferently.

_A spy for the Varia._

"_You bastard!_ How could you betray Mukuro-sama?" M.M spat at Fran. She lunged forward, braving the near-invisible wires to place her mouth onto her clarinet's mouthpiece. She was going to boil the Varia spy's guts. _How dare he! How dare Fran! _

Belphegor only tugged at the wires. The two Kokuyo Gang members felt terrible pain as their skin was lacerated mercilessly by the Prince's knives. _Mukuro-sama will come for us._ was their last, despairing thought.

"Bye-bi~" sang Belphegor. Fran stood up and joined him, leaving the two gruesome bodies behind.

* * *

><p>The Hell ring on his slender finger lit up. Dark, unlimited power stirred inside Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

At his command, vines protruded from the ring and extended towards his floating opponent. In desperation, Mammon transformed his frog into a viper. The pale snake formed a halo above his head and Mammon was quickly levitated, just managing to dodge.

Mukuro straightened. "Oya, oya, trying to run away?"

The losing hooded Varia officer screamed as the blue haired illusionist slammed the end of his trident onto the ground. Strong, indigo flames covered the weapon. Illusionary roots burst from the infertile soil, significantly reducing Mammon's chances of escape, by air or by foot.

Mammon prepared to use the last of his depleting energy to break free. He concentrated hard.

There was a shot.

Everyone on the battlefield froze. The high class illusion concealing the two illusionists dissipated.

The hooded illusionist clutched his hand to his chest. Crimson liquid stained his palms and drenched his Varia coat. Greatly weakened from his fight with Rokudo Mukuro, he had no further energy to conjure illusions to stop his bleeding. With an inaudible gasp, he fell onto his knees, taking small, sharp breaths. His breathing became more strained. "B-Boss…I-I…" Mammon gasped again and collapsed onto the earth, his violet eyes closing under his hood. _Forever. Never to be opened again.  
><em>

"_Mammon!_"

The boy with the tiara broke from his shock. He lunged at Mammon's attacker, sending dozens after dozens of knives at his target. "_Scream!_" More knives flew towards Mammon's killer. "_I want to hear you scream!_"

Gunshots sprayed from the cliff, their forces deflecting the wickedly sharp blades. Belphegor drew one hundred knives. "_Ushishishi!_"

"Your knives disinterest me."

Standing amidst the ruins on top of a cliff was Tsuna, his gun outstretched from the shots he had fired. There was a deadly gleam in his eyes. **[2]**

_Click. _

Tsuna curled his lip in a cruel smile. "Belphegor," he said, bringing his smile to match the prince's, "Let us have you join Mammon in hell, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] - T<strong>he dent in Hibari's tonfas was caused by Tsuna's knuckleduster back in Chapter 1. How many of you actually remembered? Haha, it wasn't specified really well.

**[2] - **Tsuna's Hyper Intuition allowed him to see through Mukuro's illusion.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WOOT, Chapter 4... FINISHED!

What did you think of Fran being a Varia spy? I was never entirely sure of where his loyalties lie - is he with the Varia? But why did he choose to join Mukuro in the Battle of the Rainbow Arc?

And in response to _Aya-chan's Alice_, who asked if there was going to be any romance, and anyone else who was curious...well AnHR is more of an action story. If there will be any romance, it will not be a main genre.

Here are the following pairings which _may_ be in the fic - B26, 2377, XS, R88, 5666.

I hope I didn't offend anyone when Squalo defeated our favourite carnivore. But don't worry, HIBARI _WILL_ BE BACK...TO BITE CERTAIN PEOPLE TO "DEATH".

Reviewing is highly recommended.

Bye-bi~

-Mockingjay Rose


	5. An Unexpected Arrival

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>I'm exhausted...I've spent so long writing this...and it's eleven pages long...sorry for the wait...I hope you enjoy it...<p>

*collapses***  
><strong>

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS, Rinneko Tsukinomori, 10th Squad Third Seat, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Taira-Keimei, yukiXluffyXnurarihyonXvongola, Hum-Burgler, MYchakram08, ezcap1st, Magical., TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime, OrangeSkye2772, and Bird of Dreams.**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**This chapter has been beta-read by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 - AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL<strong>

**FUJIWARA TOWN, JAPAN**

_The manager's office was hardly impressive. It was barely half the size of Xanxus's office with cheap looking furniture which was probably bought from the local IKEA store, instead of the indestructible, bulletproof and fireproof furniture Xanxus had ordered from Japan. _

"_H-How m-may I help you, s-sirs?" a hesitant voice stuttered from behind the desk._

_Squalo marched up to the desk, searching for the source of the voice. Strangely, he couldn't see him. Papers fluttered from the wooden desk and dossiers crashed onto the carpet. Where was the scum? The computer dropped, its screen cracking at the impact. He continued to ravage the room, determined to find the trash and slice some sense into him, despite Lussuria's warnings that anger resulted in premature wrinkles._

"_Help! Help!"_

_Suddenly there was a flash of brown beneath the desk. There, drowning in a sea of paperwork, was a wimpy adult. With a shout of triumph, Squalo grabbed the struggling man by the scruff of his neck and brought him close to his face. _

"_OUR SHITTY BOSS REFUSED TO SEND A CLEAN UP TEAM SO WE WILL PAY FOR HE DAMAGE COSTS OF THE LOBBY. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

"_Y-Yes, s-sir…?"_

_Spotting the right item -a check book- amidst the mess on the floor, Squalo filled in the details and shoved it into the temporary manager's hands._

"_TAKE IT, TRASH. IT'S MORE THAN YOU WILL NEED TO USE."_

"_E-Er…thank-"_

_The door was suddenly kicked open, and several cops flooded in, back to back, their handguns ready to fire. Spotting an angry adult wielding a highly dangerous weapon threatening the temporary manager, and another adult who was presumably holding a male hostage, they shifted to defensive stances._

"_Drop your weapons. Back away from the hotel manager, slowly, with your hands on your heads," an officer barked._

_Squalo could only gape at him. Were they f***ing serious?_

_There was a pause._

_The cop approached him with handcuffs. "You have the right to remain s-"_

_Squalo stared. The cop gulped and stopped mid-sentence. _

_There was a pause. Then:_

"_VOOOIII! AHAHAHAHA! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME, AHAHAHAHA!" Both Squalo and Lussuria wiped their tears of laughter. Mere cops were trying to arrest them? Sure, Hell would freeze over before such a ridiculous thing could happen!_

"_Mou~ I almost feel bad for leaving them~" Lussuria added. They burst into another fit of hysterical laughter, which stunned, before gracefully leaping out of the large window._

"_LATER, TRASHES!" Squalo yelled._

_By the time the cops regained their senses, the Varia officers were long gone._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mou~ Squ-chan, but he's cute! I love his cold, unmoving body," Lussuria whined, puckering his pink lips and wiggling his derriere disturbingly. <em>

"_VOOOIII! WE ARE THE VARIA! WE KILL! WE DO NOT TAKE UNWORTHY OPPONENTS AS PRISONERS!"_

"_But Squ-chaaaan~"_

_Squalo stopped abruptly and pointed at the large river with his sword, a vein popping on his forehead. "THROW. THE. TRASH. IN." _

"_But he'll die~!" _

"_DO I F***ING CARE, TRASH?"_

_Lussuria hugged the motionless boy tighter, unwilling to let go. _

"_REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU BROUGHT HOME A HALF-DEAD PERSON? BOSS WON'T BE SO 'FORGIVING' THIS TIME! TAKE A PIECE OF HIS CLOTHING OR SOMETHING! JUST HURRY UP!"_

_The Muay Thai expert sniffed as he gently set Hibari down, and unpinned the red Prefect armband from the boy's uniform jacket. Then, with a sad expression, he picked up the body and dropped Hibari into the river._

_And they left without another backward glance._

* * *

><p><em>Anger. Humiliation.<em>

_Hibari struggled to move his limbs and strained to preserve the remaining oxygen in his lungs. He could see nothing but the dark, murky water. How far was he from the surface? How long did the effects of Attaco di Squalo last for? His freed arm was useless, as his shoulders were still paralyzed. _

_The weight of his clothes dragged him deeper and deeper into the river. His head and lungs throbbed, a warning that he did not have much longer._

_Anger and humiliation coursed through his veins. He had lost two battles within forty-eight hours. To add insult to his injured pride, the herbivorous foreigner had the audacity to steal his Prefect armband._

_It was absolutely unforgivable._

_A raging purple Dying Will flame __**[1]**__ ignited on his palm and rapidly spread across his body. Its size and intensity increased, mirroring Hibari's frustration. As it burned, he felt his muscles slowly liberate. Without hesitation, he swam up to the surface and greedily filled his lungs with air._

_Ignoring the fact that he was still drenched in the river water, he drew out his spare pair of tonfas and darted towards Kokuyo Land. Unlike the foreigners, he knew the towns around his beloved Namimori like the back of his hand. The next time he sees the two...and Nero Tsunayoshi…_

"_I'll bite them all to death." _

* * *

><p><strong>KOKUYO LAND, JAPAN<strong>

As Nero Tsunayoshi abruptly collapsed onto the earth, Rokudo Mukuro could not deny he felt a flare of panic.

No, he wasn't scared. In fact, he was confident he could defeat the blond Varia officer and his backstabbing former apprentice without the blink of an eye. No, he was just…worried.

Being unconscious left Tsunayoshi vulnerable to every attack inflicted upon him. Seeing the dozens of daggers buried dangerously close to the black haired boy, Mukuro was impressed he had managed to escape death even during unconsciousness.

But what was this feeling? He felt the strong desire to protect Tsunayoshi. As a knife darted precariously close to his comrade's throat, Mukuro halted its flight with an illusionary tentacle without missing a beat.

_Oh yes_, he told himself, _If Nero Tsunayoshi dies, I will never possess his body… _

He continued to defend Tsuna, while sending out high-class illusions. He laughed eerily as Belphegor suddenly dropped his Cheshire grin and started scratching at his skin violently.

Spiders. Real, illusionary spiders. _Illusions... or real illusions. Within the illusions hide real illusions... from the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie... within the lie hides the truth. That is the Mist…_

As the blond Varia officer was trapped in his illusion, Mukuro turned to face his other opponent: Fran.

"Mukuro-san!" a desperate voice urgently screamed.

Without breaking eye contact with Fran, he calmly replied, "Ken, what is it?"

Ken wheezed in his Cheetah Channel. "We…are…under…attack…Kakipii…got…KO'ed…"

"Varia?" Twenty Frans surrounded Mukuro, each wearing a different outrageous hat, though none was wearing a red apple one. Giving each Fran a brief study, Mukuro shifted his grip on his trident.

_Mmm, multiplying illusions. If I attack the wrong one, twenty more will appear from the illusion…_

There. The one with the green frog hat.

"_Mukuro-san! MUKURO-SAN!"  
><em>

Mukuro smirked and took a step towards the real Fran. He was going to teach the Varia spy an unforgettable lesson…

"_MUKURO-SAN, BEHIND YOU!_"

_Slam. _A metal knee blocked his trident from piercing the green-haired spy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt Bel-chan and Fran-chan, mou~!"

Mukuro smiled and repositioned his weapon. "Kufufufufu. Would you like to die too?"

The kanji on his red eye changed, as he summoned the dark power he had gained from his time in the first realm of Hell.

"ARGHGHGH, SAVE ME MUKURO-SAN!"

A blur of black rushed past him, and Ken fell back as a piece of metal struck him hard. Blood gushed from his nose, and he screamed as a second tonfa slammed into his chest.

"Excessive noise is not permitted," the tonfas-wielding boy growled. From the distance, Mukuro noticed that he was soaked.

Soaked or not, he had defeated Ken, even in his cheetah channel. He was an _enemy_.

"VOOOII!" the long haired Varia commander suddenly shouted. "HIBARI! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING IN THE BOTTOM OF THE RIVER?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Squalo and charged.

"I'll bite you to death."

* * *

><p>"Nero Tsunayoshi. <em>Tsunayoshi<em>," Tsuna winced slightly as the edge of a trident smacked his shoulder. "What were you thinking? Why did you abruptly pass out in the middle of a battle?" Then there were sounds of metal clashing with metal.

Quickly regaining his senses, he sprang to his feet and scanned his surroundings. Mukuro was engaged in battle with Hibari. Belphegor was twitching nearby, with Fran kneeling beside him. Lussuria and Squalo lay in unconscious heaps near the cliff, their bodies beaten to bloody pulps.

"_Kaching_."

"Shit," Tsuna muttered. He ducked as a dozen knives flew at him in all directions. His hand instinctively reached into his coat pocket, ready to draw out his gun.

But his gun wasn't there.

_I must have dropped it before I had my vision, _he realized with horror. He was dismayed that he only had a long coil of wire and his silver knife. He didn't have the time to create wire traps around the Varia and release an electric current through it. He clenched his jaw.

"VOOOII!" Squalo sprang from his splayed position on the ground and grabbed his fallen sword. He glared at Tsuna and charged at the black haired boy.

Belphegor briefly paused and flashed a grin at Squalo, the grin threatening to split his face. Tsuna did not waste any time. He snatched a few of the Varia prince's oddly-shaped knives and made the calculations in his head before throwing them at the long haired Varia commander. Father's lesson rang in his ears.

"_Focus on your target and aim carefully before throwing. It is the aim and timing which are most important, not the quantity of knives thrown at your target. A near miss is as good as a mile."_

The first knife missed by a mere inch. The second knife grazed Squalo's cheek. The third knife hacked off several long locks of his hair. The fourth knife…

"_Scontre di Squalo!_"

Tsuna dodged as a long sword arced deathly close to his neck. With no more knives, he readied himself into a fighting stance.

His Hyper Intuition tugged at the back of his mind, ordering him to flee, to leave Kokuyo Land. He needed to get out of here. He had no chance of winning, no matter how strong Rokudo Mukuro was. It was him and Mukuro against Belphegor, Squalo and Fran. But if he could persuade Hibari to fight for him…

"Omnivore," a low but threatening voice growled from behind, "For the destruction of school property at Namimori Middle School, for talking back to the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, and for leaving Namimori without alerting the Disciplinary Committee, I will bite you to death."

Things were definitely getting out of hand.

* * *

><p>They were closing in.<p>

"Stay back or I will drop this."

Eyes trailed to the tiny object in Tsuna's extended hand, which was looming dangerously over the cliff. There was another stunned silence.

_My last resort…_

Tsuna had drawn out the Vongola Storm ring he had stolen from Gokudera at Fujiwara Hotel. The silver ring glinted as it caught one of the first rays of sunlight.

"_VOOII! WHY DOES HE NEED THAT SCUM ANYWAY? BOSS WOULD BE A GREAT VONGOLA DECIMO!"_

Xanxus was definitely aiming for leadership of the Vongola. If he was to be Vongola Decimo, his Varia ringholders would be his Vongola Guardians. The Vongola Storm ring would be important, especially to Belphegor. Threatening to drop the small but powerful object down the cliffs would have more effect than threatening his own life.

Belphegor's reaction was immediate. His grin turned one-hundred-and-eighty degrees before he froze.

"Ring…ring…"

"VOOII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BEL?" demanded Squalo.

Tsuna calmly turned to face the long haired Commander. "Superbi Squalo. If you interfere, I will throw the ring over the edge. And if Xanxus discovers that you were the cause of the destruction of the ring, what will he think?"

"YOU-" Suddenly Squalo was eerily silent. Tsuna's hands slightly shook as he too, sensed it.

The black haired boy felt icy cold sweat form on his neck. His dark brown eyes widened.

"No…" his voice was barely a whisper.

_They_ were here.

"_**Greetings, Vongola's Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya and Rokudo Mukuro. My name is Bermuda Von Vichtenstein. We have come to reclaim Vendicare's prisoners."**_

Tsuna couldn't avert his eyes from the tall, bandaged figures. Their auras were beyond powerful. They were _dominating_. Tsuna resisted the urge to back away. From his peripheral vision, he could see the others' twitching with discomfort.

"_The Vindice," _he remembered Father saying, _"Whatever you do, do not anger them. As a hitman, learn the Mafia law. Break them, and you will undeniably be a target of the Mafia World's Law protectors."_

"_Of course, Father. But what if…?" _

"_You do not anger them. You do not resist. Resisting will only result in a longer sentence and a harsher punishment. Allow them to take you to Vendicare, and then let your allies negotiate for your release."_

Do not anger them. Do not resist them.

"_**Varia of the Vongola, it would be for the best if you do not interrupt. Doing so would result in the breaking of a law."**_

Squalo buried his sword into the dirt, a gesture that he would not fight. Belphegor returned his knives into the folds of his clothing. Fran crossed his arms and looked away. The Varia would not defy the Vindice.

_**Hibari Kyouya, will you not interfere?**_

"Hn." A soft scraping sound could be heard as Hibari replaced his tonfas into the sleeves of his Namimori Middle jacket.

But Rokudo Mukuro would not surrender without a fight.

"Kufufufufu… Reclaim your prisoners, you say?" A mist flame flared dangerously in his red eye as he prepared to fight the Vindice. "_Prisoners?_"

_Do not anger them. Do not resist them._

"Rokudo!" Tsuna yelled. Bermuda Von Vichtenstein and his two Vendicare officers stalked closer and closer towards the blue-haired illusionist. Tsuna could see the chains slowly emerging from their trench coats…

_**Rokudo Mukuro. You have been charged for assassinating the entire Estraneo Famiglia and several other large Famiglias in Northern Italy, and for your escape from Vendicare. **_

"Rokudo…" warned Tsuna.

"Oya, oya. It is such a great opportunity, Tsunayoshi. When better to have my revenge on _them_?"

_Closer, closer._

But Mukuro only smirked at the Vindice, his strong mist flames surrounding his red eye.

"_**Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. You have been charged too, for aiding a Vendicare escapee."**_

"I…" Tsuna slowly narrowed his eyes. He was speechless. Him? A Mafia criminal?

But before he could react any further, Bermuda Von Vichtenstein reached into his trench coat and drew out a clear, round object hanging from his neck. Tsuna stared at it with disbelief.

"A pacifier?"

Flames engulfed the clear pacifier. The danger signals from Tsuna's Hyper Intuition grew more urgent, more pressing.

There was a blinding, incapacitating light. Tsuna gasped as a spiked metal collar was cuffed around his neck. As the light slowly faded, he saw an unconscious Rokudo Mukuro, chained in a similar manner. Beside Mukuro, also in chains, were the bodies of Ken, Chikusa, Lancia, and M.M.

Tsuna coughed and struggled to breathe. The Storm Vongola ring fell out of his grip as more chains cuffed his body.

"_**We have reclaimed our prisoners. We will now depart."**_

Black spots danced across his vision. The black haired boy could barely focus on Squalo mouthing something urgently to the Vindice.

_I am sorry, Father. I have broken a Law…_

And with his last thought, he welcomed the deep, endless dark void take over.

* * *

><p><strong>SICILY, ITALY<strong>

_The crimson eyed Varia boss slouched on his grand chair, his feet resting on the surface of his desk. Beside his feet were four shot glasses and a half empty bottle of his favorite tequila._

"_Shark trash," he muttered, glaring at his crushed earpiece. He swallowed another shot of tequila, feeling the burning, yet soothing liquor pass down his throat. He was waiting for Squalo to burst into his office, with the defeated body of Sawada Tsunayoshi slung over his shoulder. He was waiting for Squalo to burst into his office with his booming "VOOOIII!". He was waiting for Squalo to burst into his office so he could throw glasses at his head._

_After all, the glasses were itching to be thrown._

_Xanxus tapped his scarred fingers against his glass impatiently. What the hell was taking the scum so long? _

_He downed a shot. Then another. Two more followed. Once the bottle was empty, Xanxus threw a glass at the service bell. Twenty seconds later, a terrified maid reluctantly stepped into his office, cursing her bad luck. _

"_More tequila," Xanxus snapped, "Hurry up, scum."_

_The maid nodded and curtsied frantically before fleeing the room. She returned with two bottles of the amber liquor, and with a trembling hand, she poured it into the remaining glasses._

"_AHAHAHAHA!" The Varia Boss abruptly stood up and gave his desk a tremendous kick. The maid gasped as the glass shattered and the drinks spilled. _

"_I-I'm s-so s-sorry, M-Master X-Xanxus!" Taking out several towels from her frilly apron, she anxiously dabbed the carpet, her terror beyond words. "F-Forgive me, M-Master X-Xanxus!" she wailed._

"_TRASH!"_

_The maid flinched and tears obscured her vision. She winced as a shard of glass cut into her hand._

"_I WILL BE THE VONGOLA DECIMO! AHAHAHAHA, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, WHEN YOU ARRIVE…"_

_His threat hung in the air. The maid froze._

"_WHEN YOU ARRIVE…" Xanxus continued mercilessly, "I WILL TURN YOU PIECE OF TRASH…INTO ASH."_

* * *

><p><strong>4 HOURS FROM ITALY<strong>

"Ah, the idiotic Vongola Decimo has woken up. Hooray."

Tsuna coughed and then rubbed his eyes. He had a splitting headache, and he could hardly recall what had happened which could result in such a migraine. He couldn't exactly recognize the speaker, yet it sounded somewhat familiar.

"The long haired Commander sent me to ask if you wanted food or anything," the unenthusiastic voice drawled on, "but you've been sleeping the whole time."

_Sleeping the whole time…? _Tsuna's eyes flew open. "Where am I?"

He was enclosed in darkness. He could see nothing, not even his own hands. The vibrating ground also seemed to be ascending and descending, but Tsuna decided that it was his imagination playing tricks.

"You mean you don't know? Well, you're probably all slow and stupid now because the _Eighth Element _was used against you. Too bad, it didn't last long. Bel-sempai had to hit your head really hard after you started stirring."

_What? He didn't answer my question… _Tsuna strained his eyes at the direction of the voice, but he couldn't make out anything. Tsuna decided to move closer to the figure. As he rose from the floor, a wave of dizziness struck. He fell forward, his fingertips briefly touching cold metal.

_Cold metal? _The black haired boy reached out once more and felt himself grip thick, metal bars.

"In answer to your question – which I think is completely stupid as you are supposed to have Hyper Intuition –you are in one of the prison cells in the Varia's private plane."

_Prison cells in the Varia's private plane?_

"Yeah, and there's this other guy in the cell next to yours. He must be some sort of vampire, because he keeps telling us he'll "bite us to death" or something. Anyway, the Gaylord and the long haired commander got owned by him."

_Bite to death?_

Sudden realization hit him.

He gingerly fingered his neck, his fingers brushing against a fresh bandage. There was a soft smell of antiseptic as well. The meeting with the Vindice hadn't been a dream or vision. But if he had been captured by _them_, then he would be in…

"Vendicare?" he demanded.

There was a small popping noise as Fran opened his mouth in mock horror. "You brainless Decimo-wannabe, do I _look_ like a mummy?"

The sarcastic, monotonous voice. _Fran. _

Tsuna released his grip on the bars and hardened the tone of his voice. "You clearly lack their overpowering aura, Fran of the _Varia._"

"So you've finally come down to Earth. Yay. Hooray."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at Fran's direction. "Do you have any idea what if feels like to be betrayed? To not only lose an ally? To lose a trusted member to the hands of the enemy. To lose valuable information which can be used against you."

Fran was silent for a minute. Tension hung in the air.

Finally, Fran said, "So…would you like food or anything?"

Tsuna clenched his fists and said nothing. He barely listened as the green-haired boys' footsteps gradually faded away. When his visitor had left, his back slowly slid down the wall. He closed his eyes.

For a long time, he pondered over what was troubling his mind.

"_You do not anger them. You do not resist. Resisting will only result in a longer sentence and a harsher punishment. Allow them to take you to Vendicare, and then let your allies negotiate your release."_

Since he wasn't in Vendicare and he didn't sense the presence of a nearby Vendicare officer, someone had to have negotiated for his release.

_The Vongola._ They were the only ones who could have done such a thing. But them being his allies?

He laughed bitterly. _Of course not, _he thought._ They only had me released because I'm an important piece to their vindictive game. _

Tsuna allowed sleep to take over once more. If he was to face the Vongola in a few hours, he needed all the rest he could get to free himself. To locate the infamous Reborn. To take his sweet revenge.

Unfortunately, as soon as he lost consciousness, his visions slowly entered his dreams…

* * *

><p><strong>[1] – <strong>Hibari's Dying Will flame. In this story, every character with a Dying Will flame is able to light it when they are facing death. The flame does not require the aid of a ring or a bullet or pill, and (with the exception of Sky attribute users) it burns from the user's palms. Then it spreads across their body, kind of like Lal Mirch and her rain attribute flames.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In this chapter, you may think that Tsuna is really 'uncool', but for every good quality a character has, they also have a bad quality.

For example, Tsuna's special power –his visions— allows him the ability to see his enemies' activities. This is a valuable skill, and the information he can gather from the dreams can give him a great advantage. But the downside to it is that he blacks out when he gets such visions, sometimes even during battle.

And yeah, he's still human.

Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you take the time to leave a review. I'd really like to know your opinion. Whether you write a word or a hundred, I would still appreciate your feedback.

Ok, next up, Tsuna meets Reborn. XD

Thanks for reading and later,

-Mockingjay Rose**  
><strong>


	6. Goodbye, Innocence

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Yay, here's another quick update. Urgh...Fanfiction has been having a few tech problems lately. I haven't been receiving update alerts from my favourite stories...<p>

It's like this: I don't receive any alerts for days. And then suddenly...BANG BANG BANG BANG. A whole load of them appear in my inbox, even though they're days old.

Also, you may have noticed that I've added Chapter titles. I hope you find them passable, and not too cliche.**  
><strong>

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **WinterGuardianAngel24, Rinneko Tsukinomori, Imperial Shinigami of Death, Connection of Complication, Belletiger BT, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, PuroCieloFiamme, Bird of Dreams, TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime, OrangeSkye2772, 10th Squad Third Seat, DiamondGoddess, Marhaya, purplebunny93, Mystic Dewdrop, ezcap1st and Hikaru Einsberg.

**This chapter has been beta'ed by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS. Thank you, TUGB!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The language changes might be confusing. Please note that when the location is in Italy, the people are speaking in Italian. When in Japan, the language would be Japanese, unless they are speaking a different language. If that happens for any location, the language would be in _underlined and in__ italics_.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 – GOODBYE, INNOCENCE<strong>

**VENICE, ITALY**

_The Japanese-Italian woman in her mid-thirties briskly walked down the alleys of the lower-class suburbs of Venice, her stiletto boots tapping against the concrete with a steady and constant beat. She wore a dark velvet designer dress and part of her youthful face was covered by the delicate black roses which adorned her fascinator._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Most of the families and their children were in their humble homes, sleeping at this hour. Very few lights were still on. As she passed by the tall lamps, she drew out her compact mirror and tilted the mirror to the side, observing the darkness from behind. _

_She saw them—the two tall Mafioso men wearing expensive suits, eying her figure closely, stalking her in the shadows. _

_The woman made no move to lose her pursuers. Without pausing, she shut her mirror and continued on her way across the dark alley. When she neared her destination, she heard music –the deep, rich melody of a saxophone. She tucked a loose strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear and hummed along with the familiar tune._

_The pub reeked of stale tobacco smoke and alcohol. The tables and chairs were cramped together, and the noise from the customers was deafening. At the center of the room, on top of the tables, was a small group of men. One was playing the saxophone as the rest belched out their songs between swigs of rum._

_The woman smiled and found a seat at an empty table. She gently smoothed the creases of her dress and watched the drunken customers dance and sing merrily._

"_Evenin', Miss," a man slurred from her right, "Yer all alone? Yer look v'ry beau'ful."_

_The brunette shook her head politely. "No, sir. My companions should be arriving soon." She glanced at the door. "Oh, here they are!" she exclaimed as the two Mafioso entered._

_The drunken man blinked at the newcomers and backed away. "W-Whoa, Miss," he stuttered, "Yer got some shit scary men there. No shit."_

"_Haha," the woman replied, "and good evening to you as well. I'll see you around, sir." She turned away from the drunken man and gestured for the two Mafioso to sit across her, on the other side of the table._

_In the brightly lit room, she closely regarded her companions. One was about three inches taller than the other, with a scar on his tanned forehead. His closely cropped sandy hair framed his face. The shorter man had paler skin, but with a darker shade of blond hair, and rough hands. _

"_Can we buy you a drink?" the taller man offered. _

"_That won't be necessary, sirs. I'm just enjoying the music." _

"_You do know that nice, obedient ladies do not come to these places at such ungodly hours?" the taller man asked, taking out a cigar from his suit pocket. He placed it between his lips, while his hands fumbled around his pockets for his lighter._

_The woman laughed softly. "Wealthy men do not come here either. There is a large hotel within walking distance from here, with a high-class bar."_

"_We own this pub." Having found his lighter, the man quickly lit his cigar and inhaled deeply, before releasing a cloud of smoke. "You heard of the Mafia, miss?"_

_The brunette cocked her head to the side and then smiled politely. "No sir. Is it a rich organization?" She gestured at their finely tailored suits, and then at the white insignia on the breast pockets of their suits._

"_Rich?" the shorter man snorted, "_Rich! _We own a percentage of Italy!"_

"_Oh…I'm so sorry. It was my bad." She sounded thoroughly upset. Her companions widened their eyes and frantically tried to cheer her up once more._

"_Would you like a drink?" the taller man offered again._

_The woman stood up from her seat and picked up her bag. "I-It's a little humid in here. I think I'll go to the bar at the hotel…"_

_The two Mafioso instantly rose as well. "We'll accompany you, Miss. It's late, and someone as beautiful as you shouldn't walk alone."_

_The brunette grinned at them. "Thank you, sirs! Now, could you tell me about your organization? I'm interested. And why, may I ask, did you go to the pub instead of the bar?"_

_They fell silent, and she blinked her brown doe-like eyes innocently. "Is it something bad?" she questioned._

_More silence._

"_You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable…" she looked into their eyes, and they could not resist those large, doe-like eyes. The taller Mafioso coughed. _

"_W-We'll tell you, Miss. We're part of a large Famiglia in the Mafia. Our boss is the Great Skull of the Carcassa. The reason why we didn't go to the hotel bar is because it's owned by another Famiglia –the Vongola. They are said to be the greatest in Italy, but _bah_! Great, they say! But everyone underestimates our Great Skull! They think our Famiglia is weak, but just watch their faces when we, of the Carcassa, eliminate every single one of them!"_

_The woman felt her heart rate speed up with excitement at the new information. "Ooh, like Mafia wars? Your Famiglia sounds so amazing! How are you going to defeat the Vongola? Do you have special weapons or gadgets?"_

"_Yeah," the shorter Mafioso added, "Our Famiglia's name means 'carcass'. We've discovered a way to turn human and animal carcasses into high tech robots. So when the Vongola and its allies are attending a party in two days, we'll strike." He beamed at her proudly in the moonlight, hoping to impress her._

_The woman felt the corners of her mouth curl. "Wow, the Carcassa is so clever. There's no way the Vongola will win."_

_Her compliments boosted her companions' confidence. Along the way to the hotel, they explained Mafia business to her, feeling more eager to impress her, rather than to keep their Famiglia secrets. The woman nodded and listened intently to every word._

_When they were a few feet from the entrance, a blue haired woman suddenly rushed forward and tackled the two Mafioso to the ground in one blow._

_The taller Mafioso recognized her immediately. "L-Lal M-Mirch!" he growled._

_The blue-haired woman glared at the men through her red goggles, radiating a deadly aura. "You do know that the Carcassa are not permitted into Vongola territory?" Drawing handcuffs from her pocket, she swiftly restrained the men. _

_There was a gentle tap on her shoulder and her eyes softened as she faced the other woman. _

"_What are you doing here, Mrs. Sawada?" she asked, "And with _them_? Does Boss know?" _

"_Mrs. Sawada," the taller man spluttered from beneath Lal's boot, "_The_ Nana Sawada? The wife of the Vongola's CEDEF boss?"_

_The brunette smiled and adjusted her fascinator. "Yes. That would be me." _

"_Y-You tricked us! You tricked us in telling you our secrets!"_

"_Losers," Lal Mirch muttered. With two hard kicks, she knocked them out, disgust evident on her face. At the same time, Nana's phone started vibrating. She glanced at the caller I.D. –Iemitsu Sawada._

"_Honey, I'm _fine_," she whined through the phone, "You know I can take care of mys-" She paused in mid-sentence as her husband spoke. As he told her the news, her heart level increased. _

_It was good news, such good news…_

"_Oh…I'm so happy…" She shut her eyes and removed her phone from her ear. A tear rolled down her pale cheeks as she clutched her phone, her heart bursting with joy. She turned to her blue-haired best friend._

"_My son," she whispered, "He's home."_

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA HQ (SICILY), ITALY<strong>

_Those brown eyes…_

They were full of innocence and happiness. They were eyes of a carefree child, eyes without a trace of worry.

Tsuna's heart clenched with mixed emotions. Anger. Loss. Resentment. Even envy.

Once upon a time, he had wanted such a woman as his mother. Someone who would tuck him in bed at night, someone who would kiss him goodnight. He had wanted a mother who would bandage his injuries and gently wipe his tears away. He had wanted a mother who would hold his hand and let him know he was never alone.

That there was always someone there for him. _She_ would be there for him.

_Once upon a time_. It would have been like a fairytale. An unrealistic story full of smiling faces and bright colours. A story full of hope and love. A story with a happy ending.

The fantasy had kept him from sinking into a deep void of loneliness when he was an infant. Every night, he imagined his illusionary mother singing him to sleep. He imagined her long, brown hair, her pale complexion, and her two large doe-eyes, the features he had inherited from her. He would often spend hours staring at his photo of Nana Sawada and praying for her quick return.

He knew she was somewhere out there, in Italy. Father had said she was alive. His mother was just too busy to come home.

She was too "_busy_". But why hadn't Father mentioned something along the lines of "Don't worry, your mother loves you. She would never forget you."?

At five years of age, Tsuna became suspicious. From his home schooling with Father, he had learnt about birthdays. Why hadn't he received any presents from his mother on his birthday? Why hadn't he received any phone calls? Why hadn't he received any cards?

That was the same year his Hyper Intuition had developed. The gift allowed him to see through all dishonesty, and he couldn't help but notice the bitter truth behind most words. So when he had asked about his mother once more, he saw the brief flash of sadness in Father's expression, before it completely shifted to a bright and cheerful smile.

"_She's busy, Tsuna. You have to understand," he had said._

But Tsuna's dark brown eyes only narrowed at the telltale sign of deception. No, it wasn't exactly deception. There was just a terrible, hidden second meaning behind those words...

A week later, he finally discovered the painful truth.

*_flashback_*

"_Tell me," Tsuna insisted, "I see the sadness on your face whenever I say her name. Please."_

_Father buried his face in his hands. Tsuna realized this as a sign of confirmation. He pressed on harder._

"'_The truth shall set you free'. That's what you said, Father. Please," he pleaded, touching his smaller hands to his much larger ones, "Tell me."_

_The older man coughed and repositioned his head so that he was on level with Tsuna. "They thought you died, Tsuna."_

_Dread sank in, but the young brunet nodded, urging him to continue. He needed to know the full story. He didn't want to stay in the dark any longer._

"_After they were certain you died, they allowed you to be transferred into the morgue. I was there that night because of the death of my sister's daughter and her grand-son. I remember I was crying for the first time in decades – I was the only one left. I had no living relatives. And it was too cruel for God to take the lives of an innocent woman and her child…_

"_As I said my final goodbyes, I heard a piercing scream that drew me to its attention. It was you, kicking your body bag desperately. I read your name – Tsunayoshi Sawada. I realized who you were. You were the son of Iemitsu and Nana, and news had already spread that their child did not survive._

"_I freed you from the bag – I couldn't have you die again. It was truly a miracle. As I said before, they were absolutely certain that you died. And the doctors were the best of the Vongola. When you calmed down, I called Iemitsu and told him about the miracle._

"_The problem was he wouldn't believe me. He told me he wasn't going to believe anything which could not be "real". I called Nana, and then I called your grandfather. But none of them jumped at the possibility of seeing you again, so I took you in as my child,.." Father's voice softened. " The rest you should know."_

_Tsuna closed his eyes and rested his head against the table. "That was why. You never mentioned that they loved me." His voice was cracked and strained._

"_I won't lie to you, Tsuna. It's hard to love a person one has never communicated with before."_

"_They never loved me," Tsuna repeated, this time more forcefully._

"_What will you do?"_

_Tsuna stopped and pondered hard. What did he want? Acknowledgement? Love? Or maybe revenge? _

_He thought for hours before he finally had his answer. _

_Three chances. Three strikes. _

_He would give Iemitsu and Nana three chances to accept him as their son. If they did, all would be forgiven. He and Father would move in with them, and they would be one big happy family. Just like how it always was in fairytales._

_But to his devastation, all three chances were turned down. All three chances were failures to his considerably low expectations._

_And they were out. Out of his life. Out of his innocent childhood fantasies. After that day, Tsuna never saw the same light in the world again. He made his life-changing decision to follow in Father's footsteps to become a hitman. One day, he would show them what he had. One day, he would make them regret leaving him._

_Goodbye, innocence. _

*_End Flashback_*

* * *

><p>It hurt. The vision hurt more than he let on. It felt like a wound in his chest had been reopened. <em>Why?<em>

How could she? How could his biological mother just smile and go to bars without caring? Shouldn't she be at least a little concerned? Concerned for him? Concerned for being the chosen one to carry the burden of the Vongola?

Tsuna had long since accepted the fact that Iemitsu and Nana Sawada did not love him. No, he didn't consider them as his parents. He had come to the understanding (or belief) that they had most likely given up hope on his life, and they ignored Father because they didn't wish to be disappointed in finding it to be false information.

But now that they knew he was alive in flesh and blood…it was hurtful. It woke up a deep feeling of resentment.

And to call him her son! Nana Sawada had lost the right to the title over a decade ago! Why should she be given the title now?

The thoughts merely added fuel to the fire. Tsuna pressed his head against the cool, rough surface of the stone wall. He wanted to punch something—anything—to relieve the tension. Instead, he gritted his teeth and forced his emotions under control. He knew there were at least ten video cameras trained on him at that moment, and he refused to give the Vongola the privilege of seeing him lose his calmness.

He felt a small swell of pride at the fact that he was considered dangerous enough to be in the cells of the Varia Headquarters. The reason why the Varia even had cells confused him too. In the Varia's records, there had never been a prisoner. Their opponents were all exterminated.

He felt proud that they were afraid of him and felt the need to even chain him to the stone walls.

Tsuna closed his eyes and yawned. His latest vision left him very stressed and tired. When was the last time he had a vision-less and dreamless sleep? It felt like months ago, even years.

Apparently all strong Sky flame users possessed a special power, and in some rare cases, they possessed more than one. Some could read minds, while others could foretell the near future. However, the use of the power came with a price. For example, the Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia had the power to charm others to follow him, but he was naturally clumsy. Tsuna had visions of the present, but they made him unconscious, and the longer the vision, the more fatigued he became.

Tsuna sighed. What time was it?

Suddenly there was an almost silent scraping sound from the other side of the bars. Tsuna immediately tensed and prepared to defend himself. His heartbeat increased. Were they coming for him? If only he could convince them to unchain him…

The scraping sound increased in volume. The visitor's aura felt surprisingly familiar. Tsuna waited impatiently for the figure to approach. He peered through the harsh, fluorescent lighting, and saw a flash of black and orange.

Of course.

Tsuna's mind raced. He held his breath.

The two faced each other, their expressions impassive. Cold brown eyes bored into cool onyx eyes. Neither of them spoke.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Finally, Tsuna averted his glare. "Tsunayoshi Sawada," he managed, "died sixteen years ago. What makes you think I am him?"

Reborn crossed his long arms and lowered his fedora in a mysterious manner. A smirk graced the adult hitman's lips. "Canada."

Canada. That was where he had his last mission with Father before he was sent to Japan. It was the mission where he had singlehandedly defeated a small Famiglia.

"What of it?"

The smirk did not fade. "You did not completely cover your tracks. The massacre against the Tomaso Famiglia was so sudden. The Vongola had its CEDEF officers investigate the scene, and traces of your blood were discovered."

"Hn."

"Once the DNA testing confirmed your relation to Iemitsu and Nana, they connected you to the Black Hand. I located him in an alley in Milan."

"Right."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "I figured that you'd know the rest. We've known for a while that there was someone hacking into our Database."

Tsuna was silent. He knew what the adult hitman was indirectly accusing him of. The fact that he had a laptop wiped clean of all files only added suspicion.

"Dinner's in ten minutes." Tsuna was slightly stunned at the abrupt subject change. "Free yourself from the restraints if you want to eat. Or you can starve. Either way works fine." Reborn lowered his fedora and walked away from the cell.

"And how would I free myself?" Tsuna called out after him, though he already knew the answer.

_His Dying Will flames_.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Reborn replied coolly, dodging his question, "Once I leave, the area will be air-sealed. Your oxygen supply will be limited." He took a look at his watch. "You will have about half an hour. Maybe more. Maybe less."

And then he was gone, leaving Tsuna alone in his cell, with limited air.

_But Reborn, I'm stronger than you think… _

* * *

><p>In less than ten minutes, Tsuna arrived at the dining room, his knuckles throbbing from punching down the security door without his knuckleduster. If Reborn was surprised by his efficiency, he clearly didn't show it.<p>

The dining room had a fancy Victorian style to it. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and Victorian paintings were attached to the smooth walls. Silver cutlery and dishes were neatly aligned on the white tablecloth, which was lined with fine golden embroidery.

At the head of the table sat Xanxus, who eyed the courses lazily. Levi sat on his left, followed by Lussuria. On Xanxus's right was Squalo, who sat next to Belphegor. Fran was sitting on the blond prince's right, and Tsuna assumed the seat used to belong to Mammon. Sitting opposite of Xanxus in the guest seat, was Reborn, who was in mid-sentence.

"-refused to be your Cloud Guardian?" Reborn was saying.

Xanxus grunted in response. Now it was Tsuna's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Hibari-san refused to be your Cloud Guardian?" he guessed.

Two crimson pupils glared at him. "Scum," Xanxus spat.

Tsuna bit back a snide comment and sat on the only empty seat beside Lussuria. He snickered as he noticed how beat up and weary Xanxus' Guardians were, especially Levi, Lussuria, and Squalo.

Warily, Tsuna picked up a silver knife and fork and cut up his steak. Then, selecting random pieces, he carefully fed it through his mouth and tasted it for poisons. Relieved that his first meal in almost a day was safe, he hungrily swallowed, savoring the flavor. He ate the rest of his meal in silence, ignoring Reborn and the Varia's stares.

"I have a plane to catch in twenty minutes." Eyes turned to Reborn, who had stood up gracefully. He smoothed a crease on his expensive suit, before making his way towards the exit.

Tsuna set his eating utensils down with a soft '_thunk_'. "And I," he said calmly, "have a man to kill in twenty minutes."

There was a small gasp from Lussuria, a laugh from Belphegor, a grunt from Levi, an interested glance from Fran, and a shout from Squalo. Even Xanxus looked up from his wineglass to observe his guest and his prisoner.

"I'll make you regret it, Reborn."

Tsuna sent the knife flying toward the adult hitman. He ignored the snickers from Belphegor about his "pitiful" aim.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Without turning, Reborn caught the knife with two fingers behind his back. To everyone else, it was with perfect timing and skill. But Tsuna's trained eye caught the tiny drop of blood on the hitman's hand, as it grazed the jagged blade.

"_Liar_."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And...FINISHED! I'm really glad I got to update early. I managed to squeeze in extra writing time between homework and assignments.

I'm actually very proud of this chapter. It's more about Tsuna's past, and the reason why he feels bitter whenever he hears of Iemitsu and Nana. Stay tuned for the future chapters

Also note that in this story, CEDEF is more of an Intelligence organization. Iemitsu is the External Advisor for Vongola, so he gets the title 'Boss', but Nana is the head of the Intelligence section.

Yes. _Nana_. Surprised?

Anyway, I hope you will take the time to give me some feedback for my work. I welcome comments, suggestions and constructive criticism. You may also ask questions, and I'll try my best to answer without giving spoilers.

Enjoy the rest of your day/evening. Hope you liked the chapter, ne?

*wink wink, nudge nudge*

Later, (I've kind of given up on 'Tatta latta'...)

Mockingjay Rose


	7. The Chosen Guardians

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>Early update, yay! How are you all going? Enjoying your Easter break? I am. Even though there's a whole stack of homeworkpaperwork glaring at me from my bag/desk, I'm glad to be free to write! Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter in 2-3 days.**

**Impressive? *smirks*  
><strong>

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: jiake97, OrangeSkye2772, Bird of Dreams, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Belletiger BT, Checker, Mystic Dewdrop, Marhaya, 10****th**** Squad Third Seat, TopPop, CrystalVixen93, PuroCieloFiamme, Stalker of Reactions, starsinjars, TotalAmuto and skidney. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(Tell me if I accidentally spelled your name wrong. Hehehe, my penname had been misspelled plenty of times before, and it can be pretty hurtful. Lol, "Movkingjay Rose" anyone?) *facepalm*  
><strong>

**SUMMARY: Tsuna was left for dead a few hours after his birth. Luckily, an old man saved him, and raised him into a fine hitman. Fifteen years later, after hearing of his existence, the Vongola want him to be their next Boss. However, Tsuna has other ideas…like revenge. Dark Tsuna/Dark Reborn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR.**

**This has not been beta'ed. An edited verson will be posted as soon as possible.**

**A shout out to THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS, who has kindly beta'ed all my Akutama no Hitman Reborn chapters! Thank you so much - this story will not be as awesome without your editing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since Tsuna is in Italy, it is only right that he is to be called "Tsunayoshi Nero" or "Tsunayoshi Sawada". The language swaps in the middle of the chapter (there will be an Author's Note), and sometimes names will be mentioned in the Japanese way (Last name, then first name). **

**Some names like "Kyouya Hibari" and "Dokuro Chrome" just don't have the same ring to it…**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7 – THE CHOSEN GUARDIANS<strong>

**SICILY, ITALY**

_The ride to the airport was in complete silence. _

_Reborn was in the passenger seat of the Varia's private limousine, wordlessly staring outside the window. It was winded down halfway, allowing the cool evening breeze to fill the vehicle._

_Despite the easy wind, tension still cloaked the atmosphere. His fedora shielded his expression from the questioning eyes of his chauffeur, and fortunately the latter was intelligent enough to hold his tongue. _

_A tiny green head peeked out from a hidden pocket in his suit. Relaxing slightly, Reborn offered it his index finger, watching as his partner extended its tongue to lick it. Satisfied, the chameleon skittered up his sleeve and stretched its small body on top of his black and orange fedora, before falling asleep._

_Reborn let out an inaudible sigh, and focused his onyx eyes on the brightly lit road ahead. _

_Why was he so tense?_

_A throb in one of his sleeved arms answered his question. _

_He hadn't had an inch of his skin damaged by an opponent before. Not in his last ten years as a professional hitman. And he had taken care to never let that happen. _

_Reborn fingered the cut on his hand. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had last gotten a cut. Was it fifteen years? Twenty? Twenty-five?_

_He pulled his left sleeve up and observed the other damages he had received from Tsunayoshi Sawada. Glaring back at him were three large, angry welts, with each welt being the result of a burn from each of the three candles of a candelabra. Reborn couldn't deny that Iemitsu's son was creative when he had to use his surrounding items for defense and offense. _

Tsunayoshi Sawada…

I've underestimated him_, Reborn thought, _He may be Iemitsu's son, but is really like _him_…

Like the Black Hand.

"_U-Um, sir, we're here."_

_Reborn hastily rolled his sleeves back down. He would treat his cuts and burns on the plane. He gave the chauffeur a nod of approval and left the gleaming limousine, carrying his suitcase as his only luggage. _

_The Vongola had its own terminal, and its security officers were all part of the Famiglia. It sped things up, as Mafioso did not tend to like dealing with outraged security officers who wouldn't permit them to take any weapons onboard, let alone a fingernail clipper. _

_As soon as he boarded the private Vongola plane, someone lunged at him._

"_Reborn!" There was a flash of dark pink before two slender arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist. Recognizing the intoxicating perfume of his lover, he relaxed his shoulders and lifted her chin to kiss her._

"_Bianchi," he greeted, "I've missed you."_

_The pink haired woman began to tear up. "My poor Reborn," she crooned, "How cruel of the Ninth to lock you up in your office, forcing you to do non-stop paperwork. It is so unlike my Reborn to do such low-classed work."_

_The man with the fedora let her sob into his newly tailored suit and gently rubbed her back. "It was a mission. It's over now."_

"_B-But paperwork! _Paperwork!_" she cried, clinging to her lover's tie, "My Reborn belongs to the dark world, where it's more dangerous and thrilling. This _peaceful_ office life does not suit you at all!"_

"_I know." Reborn gently pried her away and led her to a couch as the pilot announced that the plane was ready for takeoff. He let her sit on his lap and play with his spiky black hair. _

"_How long has it been since we last had a job together?" asked Bianchi wistfully, "A year? Longer?"_

"_Eleven months." _

"_Eleven months, twelve months, an eternity - it's all the same to me. When you're away, even for a second, I feel this terribly lonely ache in my heart. What does the Ninth want you to do this time? Is he going to take you away from me again?"_

"_I'm here now."_

"_That cruel man. Nothing, and I repeat this again, NOTHING, can be more important than love, whether it is money or a mission. It is love that is the greatest of all. It is love that we live and die for."_

"_Tell me, Bianchi," said Reborn, changing the subject, "How did your mission with the Carcassa go?"_

_Bianchi brightened. "Mrs. Sawada gathered intelligence from two high-ranked members of the Carcassa Famiglia, and I led an attack at their base. We've taken custody of their newest technology, and I even learnt a new skill! I call it 'Poison Cooking: One Thousand Flowers'!" Then her expression grew sorrowful. "If only my Reborn was there… Where were you? Was my love in his office again, doing paperwork?"_

_Reborn shook his head. "I had business at the Varia Headquarters."_

"_Oh. OH. Tsunayoshi Sawada is there, right? Why did you bring him there? You could have brought him to the Vongola Headquarters in Florence. Then we could have been together earlier."_

"_Timoteo said it was for training. To be the Decimo," said Reborn flatly.  
><em>

_Bianchi's fingers froze in between locks of black hair. "You mean they're still not acknowledging _it_?" she suddenly whispered._

"_No."_

_Her eyes hardened. "They will," she said coldly, "They will. _I'll make sure of it, _my love."_

**-XXXX-**

**VARIA HQ (SICILY), ITALY**

"Make sure of what?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, "_What's going on?_"

His Hyper Intuition was sending a warning to him, yet he couldn't understand what the vision meant. What was going on? What was the '_it_' that was mentioned?

Tsuna gritted his teeth with frustration. He had let Reborn get away from him. One opportunity for revenge was gone now.

He wished he had a longer fight. It wounded his pride how his nemesis had walked somewhat gracefully out of the dining hall, paying the injuries Tsuna had inflicted upon him no heed. Reborn's cool demeanor annoyed him to no end. Tsuna wanted to shoot a bullet into one of his arteries and watch the adult hitman convulse and live the last moments of his life in pure agony.

That would be a pleasure to watch.

It was too bad that he was certain Reborn wouldn't show pain, even if it was excruciating. Showing weakness in the Mafia world would most likely result in a knife between your ribs, or a bullet through your head if you were lucky enough to die a quick death. It was only the weaklings who begged for mercy and desperately tried to offer their Famiglia secrets to the enemy.

Tsuna himself had not come out of the short fight unscathed. Reborn had dislocated his shoulder, but fortunately, Tsuna had popped it back into place immediately, before throwing the candelabra at him. It gave him great satisfaction as an image of the serious burns on Reborn's wrist flashed into his mind.

_What do I do now? _Tsuna wondered. He was tempted to break out of the Varia Headquarters and catch a plane to Florence. It really wasn't much of a challenge. Tsuna had just been allocated a room at the Headquarters to live in, and he had permission to explore his "new home". He had discovered several escape routes already, and he could easily obtain a gun from the few lower-ranked Varia officers which came and went.

Tsuna wondered if he could actually lose his pursuers once he escaped the Headquarters, without leaving behind a trail of corpses. He supposed he could, as Mammon wasn't around to perform his Thoughtography anymore. The Vongola would have to use the hidden cameras around the mansion to predict his whereabouts. Maybe they would even use the old fashioned helicopter to track him down.

However, he decided on a better and a more satisfying plan -he could take his revenge from the inside. Tsuna could devise a plan to destroy Reborn, and he could also bring shame to the names of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada while he was at it.

Killing the two birds with one stone sounded as good as seeing Father alive again.

Tsuna smirked bitterly, and his dark brown eyes glinted. Oh, revenge. Oh sweet, _sweet_ revenge.

But first, he had to win over his "Guardians". If they were really worthy, and unquestionably loyal enough, they would the _perfect_ assets to his plans.

**-XXXX-**

Tsuna opened the door to the meeting room and peered inside warily. After his encounter with Gokudera, he didn't know what to expect of his "Guardians". He wondered if they were all arrogant and lacked in battle strategy.

There were four males in the room. Three sat at the tables, two of which were arguing heatedly, and the third male was unsuccessfully trying to calm them down. Another figure, a dark haired boy, stood as far away as possible from the noisy group, and was staring through the crystal window at the blue morning sky.

As his presence became known to the others, the bickering ceased. Four pairs of eyes shifted to meet his own.

To his surprise, he recognized them all – Yamamoto Takeshi, his former classmate at Namimori Middle School; Sasagawa Ryohei from a senior year; Hibari Kyouya, the infamous chairman of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee; and Gokudera, the short-tempered hitman he had encountered at Fujiwara Hotel.

Tsuna became expressionless. "So Vongola Nono decided to make some of my Japanese classmates my Guardians?" he murmured.

"Tenth!" A familiar looking silverette rushed forward and bowed deeply to Tsuna. "Forgive me, Tenth! I didn't know it was you at that hotel! I'm sorry I attacked you!"

"Gokudera."

Gokudera beamed. "You remembered my name, Tenth!" Then, remembering that his boss hadn't forgiven him yet, he began to crash his head repeatedly onto the opulent carpet.

"Forgive me, Tenth! I'll chop off my finger to prove how sorry I am!"

Tsuna couldn't believe his stupidity. Was the silver haired boy seriously going to self-harm just to acquire forgiveness? He shook his head in disgust and stiffly walked towards the seat at the head of the table.

Behind Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sasagawa looked lost.

"Ehh, _nani_?" asked Yamamoto, grinning sheepishly.

"EXTREMO!" Sasagawa yelled, punching a fist in the air.

**[A/N: Dialogue is in Japanese from now on.]**

"Che!" Gokudera turned and spat at Yamamoto in Japanese, "The Tenth was speaking in _Italian_! Baseball-idiot, we speak Italian here in Italy!" Then, whirling to Sasagawa, he yelled back, "It's '_estremo_', Lawn-head!"

"_ESTREMO!_"

Tsuna stared at the raucous group. Did Vongola Nono seriously believe the two easily angered boys could be Vongola Guardians? And Yamamoto, the baseball star back at Namimori Middle school, was too ignorant to take anything other than his favourite sport seriously.

Choosing to ignore the idiots, Tsuna reached across the table and took a chocolate chip cookie.

Had he really thought that the idiots could be his _assets_?

Wait. There was one more "Guardian" in the room, one who was staring outside the window through slitted eyes the whole time…

"Omnivore."

Taking a final bite of his cookie, Tsuna turned to the lone figure at the window.

"What do you want?"

In the whole room, Tsuna only reserved some respect for the bloodthirsty prefect, despite him having lost to Squalo and himself. He had the strongest aura of his "Guardians", and Tsuna had seen him win hundreds of battles during his observations at Namimori Middle School.

Hibari had also won his respect by not falling under Xanxus's command. He was unlike the others, who followed him simply because they were given orders to. Hibari was strong-willed, and he was one who only listened when he saw fit to.

There was a shadow as a tonfa swung through the air in an arc. Tsuna avoided the blow just in time. With calculating eyes, he measured the distance between the nearest tonfa and himself. As Hibari's right arm was lifted, ready to connect the metal with his limbs, Tsuna kicked at his legs. Hibari staggered, but he caught himself.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE TENTH!" Gokudera screamed at Hibari. Lit dynamite suddenly flew at them, and Hibari knocked them outside the window effortlessly. The building vibrated as the dynamite exploded.

Tsuna glared icily at his "Storm Guardian", effectively preventing the latter from sending out another round of explosives.

"FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa ran forward, attempting attack both Tsuna and Hibari at the same time. Annoyed that his fight was being interrupted, Tsuna hissed out a death threat, before kicking the door off its hinges and running up a flight of stairs. He knew Hibari was following him, tonfas raised.

They would continue the fight elsewhere.

**-XXXX-**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Chrome Dokuro stood outside the door, visibly shaking at the sight of the terrifying boy. She protectively wrapped an arm around the child she was carrying. In her right hand, she tightly gripped her trident.

"Give back the stupid cow!" the angry silver haired boy yelled at her again, this time holding sticks of dynamite. Chrome shrunk away with a small gasp. "How dare you kidnap one of Tenth's Guardians!"

_I…kidnapped…Lambo…? _She thought blankly.

"EXTREMELY GIVE BACK LAMBO!" another shouted, "TO THE EXTREME!"

Chrome flinched. "I…"

"Now now, Gokudera, Sempai," a third boy cut in, "You're scaring her." Flashing Chrome a friendly smile, the tall black haired boy introduced himself as Yamamoto Takeshi, the Vongola Rain Guardian.

Chrome opened her mouth to tell him her name, and to explain that she was searching for Boss, and that Lambo had told her to come to the meeting room, but she took a few steps back as the dynamite boy stormed up to her, suddenly lighting all the sticks.

"Baseball-idiot!" the silver haired boy growled, "Look at her finger! She is wearing the missing Vongola Mist Ring!"

Chrome blinked confusedly at him. Vongola Nono had given her the ring. What was wrong with it?

Yamamoto hardened his eyes, as he too, saw her Vongola ring. "I'm sorry Chrome," he told her, "I can't let you go." He swung his bat in the air, and to Chrome's horror, the wooden baseball bat turned into the hard steel blade edge of a katana.

She screamed and ran as if Death himself was at her heels, holding Lambo close to her. She wouldn't let a bunch of intimidating boys hurt the infant. She wanted to use her illusions, but she was given orders to not hurt any of Boss's Guardians.

She blindly ran through the complex maze of the Varia Headquarters, hoping to find help. Her breathing became labored after reaching the fourth dead-end. She immediately retraced her footsteps and raced up the nearest spiral staircase. As she moved, she pointed her trident at the bottom of the staircase to barricade it with vipers.

Her pursuers would obviously notice and come her way, but the snakes would buy her some precious time to escape.

_Pant, pant, pant._

Chrome heard loud swearing behind her. She sped up, going as fast as she could with her black high-heeled boots. Hearing the sounds of people in the corridor to her right, she quickly turned.

Maybe they would help her.

Two black haired boys -one in his mid-teens, and the other in his late-teens- moved swiftly and gracefully across the empty corridor. They appeared to be in combat, but both of them were of equal dexterity and speed. They both wielded one tonfa each, and their performance was beautiful and exhilarating, like a dangerous dance with ferocious beasts.

Chrome watched, mesmerized, forgetting about the three Guardians that were hot on her heels.

The shorter black haired boy suddenly locked eyes with her. Then, with a punishing swing of his tonfa, he knocked the weapon out of his opponent's grip, abruptly ending the fight.

The shorter boy was superior. He had been holding back the entire time.

"Hn." The taller boy claimed both tonfas and stalked away without a backward glance. The other boy crossed his arms and stared at Chrome.

"B-Boss," she gasped out, recognizing those brown eyes. She felt relief and awe at the same time. Boss was the best fighter she had ever seen.

But Boss was staring deeply at the eye patch over her right eye. Chrome shivered and began to speak, but for the second time that day, she was beaten to it.

"Rokudo Mukuro?"

**-XXXX-**

Tsuna studied the girl before him. She looked very familiar to someone he knew. The girl was short and she wore a green Kokuyo Junior High School uniform over her unhealthily skinny body. Her hair was violet and she had a single amethyst left eye. Her right eye was covered by a black eye patch with a printed white skull on it.

In one hand, she clutched a silver trident, and in the other, she held onto a bushy-haired child.

"G-Good morning, Boss," the girl greeted shyly, a rosy blush creeping onto her cheeks, "My name is Kuromu Dokuro. Please call me Chrome."

"Kuromu?" Tsuna questioned, "Dokuro?" Her name even sounded like Rokudo Mukuro. "Who are you?"

Chrome bowed her head. "Mukuro-sama sent me to you," she said.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Sent?"

Chrome's expression suddenly turned blank. Confused, Tsuna took a wary step forward. _Who is she? _he thought,_ Is she someone Rokudo Mukuro possessed? And does she have visions as well?_

"B-Boss!" The violet haired girl said, her eye returning to normal, "Mukuro-sama would like to speak to you."

"Oh?"

Chrome tilted her head to the side. "He's saying something about you repaying him a debt…"

_There's definitely something suspicious about this girl, _thought Tsuna, _I think she _is_ possessed…_

"Let me speak to him then," he told her.

Nodding, Chrome closed the distance between the two of them and touched her forehead to Tsuna's. Then the world slowly faded away…

"_Mukuro?" Tsuna walked along the creaking floorboards, taking in the surrounds of the dusty building. He was in Kokuyo Land._

"_Kufufufufu… _Buongiorno_, Nero Tsunayoshi. Or should I say Tsunayoshi Nero?"_

"_Aren't you in Vendicare?" Tsuna demanded, ignoring Mukuro's greeting, "And who is this Kuromu Dokuro?"_

"_Vendicare? Kufufufufu… Of course I'm in Vendicare. You see, I'm currently in an underwater prison which allows no light or sound to travel through…"_

_An image of a teenage boy with blue 'pineapple' styled hair flashed in Tsuna's mind. The boy was stripped bare of clothing and chains and cuffs could be found on every limb of his body. He was suspended near the bottom of the deepest, murkiest, and darkest ocean Tsuna had ever seen. A mask was molded onto his face, and long tubes of varied thicknesses were connected to the mask. _

"_The liquid in the prison isn't ordinary water," Mukuro continued, "It is a chemical specially created to weaken prisoners so their escape attempts are reduced to zero."_

_To spend their eternity at such a prison – it was a fate everyone wanted to avoid. Tsuna watched Mukuro's pained expression as he spent another hour in the prison. If the Vongola hadn't negotiated for his release, could he have spent the rest of his life here, beside Mukuro? _

_The image dispersed, and a gloved hand touched Tsuna's shoulder. He inwardly winced. Mukuro had rested his hand on his healing shoulder dislocation. _

"_It's a terrible fate," Tsuna remarked._

"_Kufufufufu, a terrible fate indeed," agreed Mukuro, "But even the best inescapable prison cell in Vendicare cannot stop me from using my powers. With my powers, I can still enter the real world up above, though it is not my body which moves."_

"_Did you possess Chrome?" asked Tsuna._

"_She is my vessel. We have a mental bond. I can channel my powers through her, and we can swap bodies if it is necessary."_

"_So you're using her to spy on the Vongola? Wouldn't it be better to station her at the Vongola Headquarters?"_

_Mukuro smirked. "No. Do not forget, Tsunayoshi, you still owe me a favor…"_

"_Of course."_

"_Protect my cute Chrome for me. Keep her near you. Do not let those Mafioso bastards use her for her powers. She has great potential to be a skilled illusionist."_

_Tsuna was fairly surprised. "Protect Chrome? Is she really that special to you? I thought you'd ask for your release."_

"_If she gets hurt, I also feel pain. If I get hurt, she feels pain," explained Mukuro, "And one day, _she_ will be the one to release me from this prison."_

What an odd request… _thought Tsuna._

"_Fine," he said finally, "I'll protect Chrome."_

"_We'll meet again, Tsunayoshi. But make sure no one learns of our meetings…" _

_Mukuro's voice trailed off and the images of the restrained boy in the water prison returned, before it was all dark again._

**-XXXX-**

"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE TENTH!"

There was a shrill scream as Chrome was forcibly pulled to her feet. Gokudera shook her mercilessly. "_HOW DARE YOU HURT THE TENTH!_"

Tsuna opened his eyes. How did he end up on the floor? He didn't remember falling…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The child next to Chrome started wailing in fear, and Chrome frantically tried to snatch her trident from Gokudera. The angry "Storm Guardian" snarled at her and shook her even harder.

_Protect Chrome…_

"Let her go," Tsuna said in a low voice.

"Tenth! You're awake!" The tone of Gokudera's voice changed immediately from being furious to the tone a person used if they had the desire to impress another. "Don't worry, Tenth, we've captured the culprit!" he announced proudly, "I was just in the middle of the interrogation!"

"Let her go," Tsuna repeated, this time adding more menace to his words.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto warned, "He said to let her go."

"O-Of course, Tenth!" The silver haired boy hastily pushed Chrome away, and Tsuna caught her before she fell to the floor.

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should've escaped the Headquarters. He didn't want to deal with those idiots…

Suddenly the sirens blared from the thousands of speakers lining the walls of the Headquarters.

_An attack? Who'd want to attack the _Varia_?_

A movement caught his eye. Tsuna walked towards the nearest window and peered out. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, before they narrowed down again.

Enemy Mafioso fighters. The surrounding courtyards and gardens were filled with them, marching _en masse_ towards the entrance. The door guards were sprawled against the pavement, motionless. Limitless enemy Mafioso swarmed the area, pushing and shoving to get to the front. They all wielded a gun and their suits had a familiar _insignia_ embroidered on.

_Didn't Reborn's lover, Bianchi, destroy that Famiglia? _He frowned. _And why isn't the Varia making an appearance? Do the Vongola really think the Carcassa Famiglia is _that_ insignificant?_

The sirens stopped, and Tsuna waited to hear the sound of the front entrance being demolished. Strangely, it was still intact. He turned right at the end of the corridor and looked out the window facing the entrance.

He saw him – a black blur standing at the grand door, swinging two long metal tonfas at near-impossible speeds, incapacitating the incoming hordes like a death god.

_Hibari is really something, _Tsuna commented, _But how long can he last for? One against a thousand is not the best of odds…_

Then an idea formed in his mind.

Tsuna spun around to face his "Guardians", with an icy smile curving on his lips.

"If you want to prove yourself," he told them, pointing to the dark figure that was fighting the attackers alone, "then join him."

And then Tsuna walked away with Chrome and the child, leading them towards one of the large rooms on the third floor which had an exceptional view of the land surrounding the mansion.

If Bianchi had defeated most of the Carcassa members at the enemy base in less than half an hour, how long would it take his "Guardians"?

Tsuna smirked.

The fight would be a pleasure to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Ah...cliffhanger? Sorry... I had to end it here, otherwise the chapter would've gone too long...  
><strong>

**The Varia HQ/Mansion - it's a really confusing building. It's a three-storey mansion in Palermo, Sicily. It is the Headquarters of the Varia, so there are random low-ranked officers who sometimes wander around. Very few live there, though there is a whole storey full of guest rooms. The ones who do live at the Mansion/Headquarters at the moment (willingly or unwillingly) are : Xanxus, Squalo, Belphegor, Lussuria, Levi, Fran, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Lambo, Hibari, Chrome, the maids, the servants, and the guards. **

**And why do they have old-fashioned maids in the twenty-first century? Because Xanxus hired them…LIKE A BOSS… (excuse that)**

**Anyway, I hoped I didn't make Bianchi and Gokudera too obsessive. With Bianchi, she can get very carried away when it's about "love", and Gokudera is well…obsessive to his 'Tenth' and very suspicious and antagonistic towards strangers. I've exaggerated their personalities too, to add a little humor into the story, though I've unintentionally made Gokudera seem rather cruel.**

**This chapter introduces Tsuna's chosen Guardians – Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei (Sasagawa in the story, as it felt weird to have Tsuna address him by his first name), Hibari, Chrome and Lambo. At the moment, Tsuna disapproves of them all, except for Hibari and Chrome. And just wait until he realizes that the Ninth had chosen a CHILD to be his Lightning Guardian…**

**In the next chapter, the Guardians will get a chance to prove themselves worthy of being Tsuna's subordinates. Let's wish them luck and hope they succeed XD...or not...D:**

**I hope you'll take some time to comment on my efforts for this chapter, yeah? I really love hearing from my readers. So please review! **

** *^.^***

**I wish you all a Happy Easter. Consider this as a gift, and... here's another present! *gives massive chocolate rabbit the size of the Varia's private limousine* Ehehehehe...**

**So...see you again (desu)!  
><strong>

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	8. The Herbivores Outside the Mansion

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! I was going to post this up last week, but after re-reading through this chapter, I got annoyed at how bad it was. Paragraphs didn't flow smoothly, and some dialogue and expressions were too cheesy. And I also had writer's block...<p>

Well, moving over to the light side, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'VE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'm so happy that I'm at loss of words. Well, keep the reviews coming, will ya?

*Gives everyone cookies filled with LOVE!* (Don't worry, I don't do Poison Cooking ^^)

Oh, and by the way, you might've seen the omake I've posted up recently for this story! It's called '**That One Strange Mission in Japan**' and you can find it on my profile, or you can copy and paste the link at the end of this chapter. It's a thank you gift, and I'll be posting more up (Omakes for Akutama no Hitman Reborn exceeding 3000 words) as the story progresses.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these BOSS reviewers: <strong>Stalker Of Reactions, GakuenAngel12, skidney, redish3697, DiamondGoddess, Bird of Dreams, PuroCieloFiamme, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, jiake97, Marhaya, VampHibari, 10th Squad Third Seat, starsinjars, Mystic Dewdrop, Hikaru Einsberg, OBSERVER01, Masuchera (sorry, I'd put the 'x's in , but Doc Manager won't let me!) and Swanstar.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
><strong>

**This has kindly been beta'ed by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 – THE HERBIVORES OUTSIDE THE MANSION<strong>

**SICILY, ITALY**

"_You're weak."_

_Strangled cries pierced through the air in chorus, as the carnivore suddenly unleashed a pair of blunt metal tonfas and lunged at the crowding herbivores, proceeding to bite them to death. With speed surpassing most humans, he both dodged and knocked down the bullets they fired at him. The miniature maces attached to the end of his weapons whipped at his targets, briefly glinting from the sun's reflection, before claiming their rightful position underneath the herbivores' skin. The satisfying drumbeat of cracking bones and the ripping sound of tearing flesh filled his ears._

"_You're slow."_

_Bullets rained down towards him. Hibari shifted his grip on his tonfas and then spun them so fast that they were only a blur to the human eye. The bullets shot towards him were deflected off the spinning metal surface, dropping to the ground like dead flies. _

_But the herbivores did not give up. They continued to shoot, despite the uselessness of their puny attacks. No sooner than one minute, the front wave of herbivores panicked, their guns having run out of ammunition. Some resorted to weak hand to hand combat, while others attempted to reload. _

_Hibari did not let them succeed. No sooner than a few seconds, the herbivores realized their upcoming doom, and a dozen of them fell to their knees, throwing their weapons willingly out of their reach. Their hands were raised in surrender and their mouths were open, pleading to him. Some promised to make him rich. Other offered to reveal their highly classified Famiglia secrets. A few herbivores tried to reason with him through tears that they had a wife and children to go home to, and some even said that they were too young to die._

_But their fates were all the same – they were to be bitten to death._

_Without sweating a single drop, Hibari sent fifty more corpses piling amongst the hundreds which scattered across the once flawless, green grass._

"_Pathetic," Hibari said coldly, eyeing the bodies with a steely glare. He didn't wait for the next line of herbivores to approach him. With his Namimori Middle School jacket flapping against the wind and his Prefect Armband pinned proudly onto one of its sleeves, Hibari leapt forward, preparing to bite more herbivores to death, when an explosion sounded from his right. _

_Smoke hung thick in the air. The carnivore flew forward, accurately guessing the whereabouts of the offender. Soon a tonfa was angled dangerously close against the herbivore's temple, ready to strike._

"_Hey!" Gokudera Hayato, the dynamite wielding herbivore snarled, shoving a handful of unlit dynamite sticks underneath Hibari's chin, "The Tenth told us to fight! Get your stupid tonfa away from me!"_

_Hibari fixed him with an icy glare before disarming him with a swipe of a tonfa. The spiked balls pierced through the sticks, and the damaged explosive cylinders fell harmlessly through the gaps amongst the hundreds of corpses._

"_Only pathetic herbivores obey orders," Hibari answered flatly._

_A vein popped on the dynamite herbivore's forehead. "Why you! How dare you insult the Tenth!" he hissed angrily, drawing out twice as many dynamites, "Double Bomb!" he spat out, "Die!"_

_A bullet whizzed past the dynamite herbivore. His attention now divided, the silverette cursed out strings of words which were forbidden by the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. As he became a target too, Hibari moved his tonfas away from the herbivore and continued to bite the annoying Mafia prey to death._

"_OI, HIBARI!" an enthusiastic voice suddenly yelled, "LET US JOIN IN THE FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"_

_Hibari narrowed his eyes at Sasagawa Ryohei, the captain of the boxing club, who was punching a few herbivores with bandaged fists. _

"_No," he said._

"_Ahaha, now now, Hibari! We just want to help you. After all, it's a Vongola Guardian's duty, right?" Yamamoto Takeshi added cheerfully from beside Sasagawa with a carefree grin. He ducked as a volley of bullets pelted the area where his head was half a second ago. Laughing lightheartedly, he drew out a ball and concentrated hard, before pitching it at a tough looking herbivore. "Haha, this is fun!" he exclaimed._

_Hibari increased the intensity of his glare. "No," he repeated._

"_Che! How can an idiot like you be a Vongola Guardian?" the dynamite herbivore growled. He lit the armful of dynamites still in his grip and aimed them at Hibari. "Die!" he shouted again._

"_Do not classify me as one of you herbivores. And crowding is strictly forbidden," Hibari told him, knocking the dynamites out of the way. Then he swung the spiked ball at his mouth, removing the cigarette between the silverette's lips, "Smoking cigarettes is also against the order of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee."_

_Fire blazed in the dynamite herbivore's stormy grey eyes. "What the hell!" he snapped furiously, "Where the hell do you think we are? This is Italy, not Japan! Get it through that thick skull of yours!" _

_Hibari twitched and smashed his tonfa against another herbivore who had moved too close to him with extra force. The deafening '_crack_' as the herbivore's bones snapped and the following shrill, agonized wails did not go unnoticed. _

"_Ahahaha, I think we've made him mad, Gokudera," said the baseball herbivore, scratching his head, the sheepish grin never leaving his face._

"_He's the one who insulted the Tenth! No one insults the Tenth and lives!" the dynamite herbivore screamed back, inserting a newly lit cigarette between his lips. More dynamites rolled down his sleeves and into his hands. "Triple Bomb!" he yelled at Hibari._

_That. Was. It._

"_I'll bite-"_

"_VOOOIII!"_

"_-you to death..."_

"_OI, TRASHES!" A loud, long haired herbivore stuck his head out of a large window on the third floor. The sword attached to his left hand twitched furiously. Hibari glared at him for giving the dynamite herbivore his dumb luck. _

"_VOOOIII, TRASHES!" the long haired herbivore continued on loudly, "YOU THINK A SHITTY TRASHCAN CAN DEFEAT THE VONGOLA?"_

_The surviving herbivores all yelled back at once, their words incomprehensible. _

"_DIE VONGOLA!" a herbivore shouted._

"_VONGOLA DIE, VONGOLA DIE, VONGOLA DIE," the herbivores began chanting. The long haired herbivore yelled back, but his voice was lost in the crowd. _

_Then it became a battle of who was the loudest._

"_Hn." _

"_VOOOIII! SHUT UP!"_

"_Hey, are you too afraid to fight us?" a skinny herbivore with a surprisingly loud voice snickered, "Why are you hiding up there, Rapunzel?"_

_The long haired herbivore released a murderous aura and made dangerous slicing motions with his sword arm. "RAPUNZEL?" he yelled furiously. The glass in the nearby windows threatened to shatter, with the intensity of the volume. "IT'S THE SHITTY BOSS'S FAULT THAT WE'RE - OW!"_

_He clutched his hair in vain as tequila and fine shards of glass rained from his long silver locks. He whirled away from the window to scream at someone from inside the room before turning back. _

"_VOOOIII! THE DAMN BOSS WON'T LET US FIGHT! HE-VOOOIII!" A second glass collided with his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he growled at his attacker. _

_There were crashes and more forbidden swear words from inside the room. Then another figure approached the window. A pair of glowing, crimson orbs narrowed at the hundreds of crowding herbivores, searching. His strong, intimidating aura radiated throughout the entire area, effectively silencing the herbivores. _

_Xanxus._

_Finally, he locked his eyes with Hibari. Deep, gruesome scars darkened across his tanned complexion as he spat his next words slowly, as if explaining a task to a child._

"_Vongola trash," he snarled at Hibari and the three crowding herbivores, "Blow yourselves up."_

_And then he burst out into a cruel, mocking laughter, the sound echoing off the mansion's exterior, magnifying its power._

* * *

><p>"Boss?" a concerned voice said softly, "Are you okay, Boss?"<p>

A hand hesitantly found its way onto his shoulder and shook him lightly, but it quickly fell away as Tsuna shifted back into consciousness.

"Chrome?" Tsuna asked, cracking open an eye.

The violet haired girl blushed and took a few steps back. Then she bowed her head timidly. "Y-Yes, Boss?"

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples. His head still throbbed from the volume of Squalo's yelling and the loud, obsessive chanting of the Carcassa soldiers. He sighed wearily.

"I'm fine," he said flatly, "It's just so noisy out there."

Chrome blinked. "Noisy? This room is soundproof, Boss. We can't hear what they're saying outside."

_Right, _Tsuna muttered in his head, _those stupid after-effects of my visions…they always complicate my thinking processes. _

Suddenly a broccoli shaped head flew at Chrome. The small body attached itself to the purple haired girl with surprising tenacity.

"NYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY! LAMBO-SAN WON'T LET GO UNTIL CHROME-NEE GIVES HIM CANDY!"

"H-Hai, Lambo," Chrome said to him, reaching into her pocket before handing him a melon flavored lollipop, "E-Eat it slowly. B-Be careful of choking…"

The infant who had been clinging to Chrome jumped onto the floor and danced around the room in circles, singing a song about himself while contentedly sucking on the candy. He wore a cow full-body suit with a thin tail, and there were suspicious items in his broccoli shaped afro. From his view, Tsuna could see the corner of a chip packet, an unpeeled banana, numerous hand grenades, and what looked like a purple bazooka.

Tsuna straightened his posture on the couch and took a deep breath. "Who is he?" he asked Chrome, gesturing at the small child in the cow suit. The child seemed quite attached to the girl with the eye patch, and it was obvious that Lambo was no ordinary infant. As he danced closer to Tsuna and Chrome, Tsuna confirmed that the pink items were indeed real hand grenades. As for the purple bazooka, Tsuna assumed it was a child's toy, for real bazookas were not used in the Mafia World.

"H-He's your Lightning Guardian…" Chrome said quietly.

Instantly, Tsuna narrowed his eyes, as a wave of disbelief hit him. "My _what_?" he demanded. He studied the child carefully, seriously wondering how Vongola Nono could have selected a child of all people to be his "Guardian". Did Lambo have a special talent or skill which made him stand out from the rest?

"GIVE LAMBO-SAN MORE CANDY! LAMBO-SAN WANTS GRAPE FLAVORED CANDY!"

_He might be a hitman-child, but he's still as immature as any infant…_Tsuna thought, his lips curving into a small smile he only reserved for young children.

"That was my l-last c-candy, Lambo," Chrome answered as she scooped Lambo into her arms and gently made hushing sounds to the child. "Nono picked him as your Lightning Guardian," she repeated to Tsuna.

"But why," Tsuna asked in a dangerously low voice, "Why would Vongola Nono give a child such a burden?"

"D-Do you really want to know, Boss?"

"Of course."

Chrome bowed her head. "You w-won't like it…"

"Try me."

"H-Hai Boss," she replied softly, "L-Lambo was part of the Bovino Famiglia and he was b-born with a genetic disorder which allows him to withstand significant amounts of electricity. Lambo's type is rare, and his ability is very…v-valuable...and t-then Vongola N-Nono…he…" Chrome gulped.

Tsuna softened his eyes at the purple haired girl. "It's alright," he said, "Tell me."

"H-He offered Don Bovino t-twenty million Euros for L-Lambo."

"Twenty million!" he exclaimed in utter incredulity, "Is that what the Vongola does nowadays? Buying children off small Famiglias?"

"L-Lambo agreed…"

_There goes another child who will not grow up with his real parents, _Tsuna thought, feeling a twinge of sadness behind his outrage, _but to willingly sell their children! What is this world becoming?_

"NYAHAHAHA! VONGOLA NONO SAID HE WOULD GIVE LAMBO-SAN CANDY IF LAMBO-SAN BECAME THE LIGHTNING GUARDIAN!" cried Lambo, struggling in Chrome's arms, "LAMBO-SAN WILL SHOW HIS RING IF CHROME-NEE GIVES HIM GRAPE CANDY!"

"S-Sorry Lambo, I don't have c-candy…"

Tsuna ran a hand through his black hair as a pair of large green eyes rounded on him. "Neither do I…" he told Lambo, "I don't eat candy."

Tsuna's headache, which had thankfully gone only minutes ago, began creeping back as Lambo started to bawl his eyes out. Snot hung down his nostrils, dangerously close to his upper lip. As the noise increased, not telling the child to shut up became a near impossible task.

Fortunately Chrome knew what to do.

"I-I'll go to the kitchen," Chrome said nervously, "W-Would you like anything, Boss?"

"THE GRAPE CANDY BELONGS TO LAMBO-SAN! NYAHAHAHA!" After hearing that they were going to the kitchen, Lambo had immediately ceased crying and he had reverted back to his pestering self.

Tsuna sighed. "A glass of water please."

Chrome nodded and walked out of the room with Lambo in tow. They were only a few meters outside the door when a strange sensation suddenly hit him.

"Wait!" he yelled at Chrome's retreating figure.

His Mist "Guardian" turned back and gave Tsuna a questioning look. "Boss?"

A wave of dizziness struck him. He staggered and placed his hand to the cream colored walls for support. "Chrome. Wait," he managed to say.

Chrome widened her eyes at Tsuna. "B-Boss, are you alright? I'll be right back. I'll go get you a glass of water." She hurriedly made her way down the stairs with Lambo, with an expression of worry over her face.

_She doesn't understand…_

As he waited for the dizziness to recede, he looked out of the window.

Explosions. Corpses. Tonfas. Baseballs. Guns. Tentacles.

Wait.

_Tentacles?_

For a brief moment, Tsuna was stunned. Standing in the middle of the battlefield was a medium height man in front of an enormous red octopus, wearing a helmet and a stuntman's uniform. The Carcassa Famiglia crest – one of an octopus - was on his helmet, and a purple pacifier hung from a chain around his neck.

Tsuna immediately recognized him - he was Skull, one of the Arcobaleno.

_Chrome…_

His intuition tugged at him again. Something bad was going to happen to her.

* * *

><p>"Lambo-san wants candy, candy wants Lambo-san~"<p>

"P-Please be patient, L-Lambo. We're a-almost t-th-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She quickly pulled the child out of harm's way as a thick, red tentacle smashed into the nearest window, sending large dagger-sharp shards raining towards them, despite the pane being bullet and shatterproof. Seeing the threat, Lambo ran down the stairs in fright.

Chrome tried to follow, but she gasped as the tentacle wrapped itself around her waist, forcing her off the ground.

"Give up, Vongola!" Skull shouted from outside, "Is she not one of you?"

Chrome let out a shrill scream as she was pulled out of the window and whipped through the air. She clung to the tentacle desperately as the altitude unexpectedly dropped.

"You bastard! Put her down!"

_G-Gokudera-san? _ Chrome frowned. _He was mean to me yesterday, why would he save me?_

"How dare you touch one of the Tenth's Guardians!" Gokudera yelled, his hands already full of his explosives.

Chrome screamed as a dozen sticks of dynamite were thrown at the octopus. Skull raised an arm and made a flinging motion. The octopus responded compliantly to its master's action, and a red tentacle swung at Gokudera, sweeping him off the ground. The lit sticks of dynamite were carelessly tossed away, before they exploded in the distance.

The tentacle holding her captive jerked at the shockwave, and Chrome could only stare in horror as her trident fell from its clutches.

"Mukuro-sama…" she whispered as her only connection with him spiraled out of her reach. "_M-Mukuro-sama!"_

Her trident slammed into the ground, its three metal tips vibrating at the force. Chrome closed her eye, her heart palpitating frantically. If her trident was destroyed, she would—she would—"

"Hey Chrome, this is yours, right?"

Her eye flew open and a breath of relief escaped her. If Yamamoto-san had her trident, she would be safe. She would be safe.

_She would be safe_…

"That trident is very precious to you, is it not, little girl? Haha! Watch the great Skull-sama do this!"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and ducked as a red tentacle swung at where he was milliseconds earlier. He gripped Chrome's trident protectively and ran, leaping over the uneven hills of corpses.

"Skull-sama will not let you escape! Go, Oodako!" Another tentacle swung at Yamamoto but the black haired boy managed to dodge in time.

"OI! EXTREMELY LET CHROME GO!" another voice shouted at Skull, followed by an extraordinary punch at the octopus. Oodako hissed and began to use its tentacles to attack the Sun Guardian instead of the Rain Guardian.

"S-Sasagawa-sempai?" Chrome stammered. Were Boss's Guardians going to save her?

Hope and happiness blossomed in her chest. For the first time in her life, she felt…wanted and important, like as if she had a place in this world. Never had anyone ever willingly helped her out of concern. Not her parents…not even Mukuro-sama, who had only helped her because he could gain many things from her.

"Give me the trident or watch me torture the girl!" Skull yelled, "Witness the power of the great Carcassa Famiglia!"

Chrome's screams echoed off the stone walls. Yamamoto hesitated.

"Baseball-idiot! Don't give him the trident!" Gokudera screamed at him.

Yamamoto's gaze flickered from Chrome to Gokudera, and then back to Chrome. "But he'll hurt her…"

"Ahhhhh! No!" Chrome cried, "Don't give him the tride-ahhhhhhhhhh!"

_BOOM._

"_There's a reason you're the weakest Arcobaleno_," a voice rang out from the third floor.

Chrome blinked as the octopus stilled its tentacle. She tilted her head to face the figure standing by a third floor window.

_B-Boss?_

"_I didn't come to save them_," Tsuna continued on curtly, "_but isn't it pathetic to use a girl as a hostage?_"

He aimed a gun at Skull and pulled the trigger. An intense blast of Sky flames shot towards the Arcobaleno's hand. Muscles protruded from the shot out of reflex, protecting his body from harm, but…

"_WHAT THE HELL?_" Skull shrieked. Oodako thrashed wildly, sending corpses flying into the air. "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO OODAKO-OOF!_" A second blast of energy connected with his stomach and Skull skidded to the ground.

Having lost connection with its master, Oodako convulsed. Chrome tightly shut her eye as the coil binding her arms and waist wound free, causing her to be thrown towards her Boss. She screeched until her throat became hoarse, terrified beyond words. Air rushed past her as she continued to dart forward. She tried to shield her head with her hands, but she couldn't move.

The stone wall moved closer and closer…

_Five meters. _

_Four meters._

_Three meters._

_Two meters._

_One meter…_

Chrome braced herself for the impact. She could see her own shadow, growing larger and larger…

Suddenly, two strong hands reached out and caught her just before she smashed into the walls beside the third floor window. The same hands pulled her inside and rested her gently onto the sofa.

"It's fine. I've got you."

"B-Boss…?"

Boss turned to her and Chrome smiled at him, emotion threatening to burst within her. Her eye started to become blurry with tears.

"T-Thank you B-Boss…" she said, a tear rolling down from her amethyst eye, "Thank you…"

_Thank you for saving me, when my own mother wouldn't._

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT OMAKE- The Weakest Arcobaleno<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: This is set after Chapter 8, outside the HQ. All of Skull's subordinates have been killed and Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo and Tsuna are all inside the mansion.<br>**

**But what about Hibari? And Skull?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE - The Weakest Arcobaleno<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD WE HAVE LOST?" Skull shrieked from the floor. His partner, Oodako, had collapsed onto the piles of corpses, resembling a bloodstained mountain. His beautiful and most badass octopus's tentacles were torn and had terrible marks all across its body.

"Pets exceeding the diameter of one meter is forbidden by the Namimori Disciplinary Committee," a cold voice suddenly said from behind.

"OI! WHO ARE YOU? ITETETETETE-"

A metal tonfa slammed into his Purifying Helmet and sent it flying away, revealing his hidden face. Through his reflection in the attacker's steely greyish blue eyes, Skull could see his dark hair and his piercings, would stood out proudly from his ghastly pale complexion.

"Unnatural hair colors are also not permitted," he intimidating boy continued, stalking closer to him, "And piercings anywhere on the body other than ears are against the dress code."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS NAMIMORI? IS IT SOME SORT OF STUPID-AHH!"

"For crowding, disrupting the peace, having a pet exceeding the diameter of one meter, breaking the dress code, talking back to the Head Prefect, and insulting the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, I will bite you to death."

"WHAT-AIIIIEEEEEE!"

He screeched in terror and pain as the blunt metal tonfas repeatedly smashed against his body without mercy. Tears flowed down his eyes, spreading his violet eye makeup across his face. Oh, the pain, the pain, _the_ _pain_-

Only when he was "bitten to death", as the Vongola Cloud Guardian put it, the raven haired male lowered his tonfas and turned around to enter the Varia HQ.

Skull spent the next hour crying out in shame. He was the _Cloud Arcobaleno_, one of the bearers of the Trinisette Policy. How could he lose? It was impossible! Absolutely, utterly impossible!

Finally he pressed a hand against the ground and lifted himself up, ignoring the biting pain of his beaten body. As he prepared to drag himself back to the Carcassa Base (his phone, his airship and his subordinates were all gone) he couldn't help but grudgingly admit that the Vongola really _were_ strong...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF OMAKE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Skull. Sorry to the Skull fans out there. I had to have a challenge for the "Guardians" so they could prove themselves. I was planning on using the Tomaso Famiglia, as they are highly unpopular, but it was mentioned in an earlier chapter that Tsuna single-handedly defeated all of them in his last mission in Canada.

So...in the next chapter, Tsuna and his "Guardians" are going to Florence to visit the Vongola HQ!

Well, stay tuned for the upcoming Chapter 9!

Please review ~~

-Mockingjay Rose

* * *

><p><strong>STORIES TO CHECK OUT WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE:<strong>**(If you're bothered to...and PLEASE REVIEW them once you've read the stories^^)**

**That One Strange Mission in Japan: **An Akutama no Hitman Reborn omake. Tsuna is a sixteen year old professional hitman, and after receiving a strange mission, he ends up in Japan. He has been enrolled at Namimori Middle School to simply 'observe'. But blending in is harder than he thinks, with racist students, over-possessive boyfriends, and bullies. How many people will he end up killing before it turns dark? **[By _Mockingjay Rose_]****  
><strong>

www . fanfiction s / 8022712 / 1 / That _ One _ Strange _ Mission _ in _ Japan

* * *

><p><strong>HUNT: <strong>From murders to loose ends to missing eyeballs and hands - what does Rokudo Mukuro want? Shaken to the core, the Vongola starts a school to train young mafioso, but soon mysterious disappearances start to occur, and spies have begun to infiltrate the school... And then a student named Tsuna get strange visions, which leads him to suspect his roommate, who may have a deeper and darker personality behind his monotone. Who exactly is Fran, and what connection does he have with the enemy? **[Co-written with _THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS_, uploaded on our shared account _The Green Rose137_]**

www . fanfiction s / 8054775 / 1 /HUNT

* * *

><p><strong>Possession: <strong>A KHR and Kuroshitsuji crossover. It all started with a kind invitation for tea at the Phantomhive Mansion. The next thing Rokudo Mukuro knew, he had the power to rule over England...ONE-SHOT **[By _Mockingjay Rose_, credit to _Bird of Dreams_ for the idea]**

www . fanfiction s / 8026548 / 1 / Possession


	9. The Most Cunning

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Bonjour~! 'Nuff said. ^^<strong><br>**

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **OBSERVER01, skidney, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Mystic Dewdrop, SadikShiki, FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer, Bird of Dreams, PuroCieloFiamme, yokainomiko, starsinjars, Psychopathic Light, ezcap1st, Namikaze Artemis and Sylvia-san.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**This has been beta'ed by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS. Thanks a bunch, TUGB! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9 – THE MOST CUNNING<strong>

**LOCATION UNSPECIFIED, ITALY**

"_Huff…huff…huff…"_

_A small boy –aged no older than ten years- burst through the bushes of the evergreen trees, panting heavily with one hand clamped over his mouth, in a vain attempt to muffle the sounds of his breathing. His brown eyes were wide open with fear and alertness, and there was a certain wildness in his expression as he paced deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest. Twigs, leaves and mud clung to his dirty-blond hair and his torn clothes, which somewhat camouflaged him from the eyes of his pursuers. _

_A black parabola flew at him and the boy nearly sagged with relief as he narrowly missed death, regardless that it was only by a mere inch. However, he wasn't granted any time to catch his breath. As the missed weapon darted past his right shoulder, it buried itself into one of the many trees surrounding him. There was a sudden crack of thunder, followed by a bright flash of green lightning, before the distinct smell of charred wood wafted under his nose. _

_A mother owl cried into the night in anguish, as her home struck the soil. Her wings –which were singed black from shielding her precious owlets – were now useless. Her owlets wailed in a melancholy chorus with her, and they could only watch with fearful, glassy eyes as their mother lost control of her flight. Then together, the once happy and full family met their ends._

_It was such a cruel fate._

_Tightening his hold on his most prized possession with his free hand, the boy willed his legs to move faster, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Guilt and despair tugged at his heart as he heard the sound of the parabola being removed from the fallen tree, only to destroy another family of resting birds. Was it right for the living animals to be sacrifices? Was it right to kill other living beings just because of one target?_

_Water blurred his vision and he grazed his knee raw against a sharp branch, blinded by his tears. He lost his balance and winced as his shoulder collided with the ground. Rolling away from the other parabola attacks and dodging the dying birds falling from above, the boy accidentally crashed into another tree. A dagger sharp branch cut into his side. He pressed a hand against the fresh wound, before moving back onto his feet._

_The longer he ran, the greater the pain stabbed at him. Tears were now freely spreading across his face and rolling down his neck. He bit onto his tongue as the salty liquid flowed into his stinging wounds. He made no effort to hide his noisy breathing and gasps from the enemy. All he knew was that he had to move faster, and to protect his book at all costs. His pulse skipped a beat as he heard the low growls of the ferocious hunting dogs again, but only they were much, much closer. _

_Black spots danced across his vision, and the boy was forced to slow down. He was hyperventilating now, and bile was building at the back of his throat. But he couldn't stop now. He had to keep running…_

_"Huff…huff…huff…"_

_"LEVI VOLTA!"_

"_N-No!" _

_All eight parabolas were flung into the air, crackling with electricity. The boy widened his eyes even further and trembled._

_"Ahhhhhh!"_

_Before they opened and shocked him to death, the enemy man snapped his fingers and the parabolas returned to the sheaths on his back. Then rough, calloused hands shoved the boy down and pinned him to the cold earth, and a cruel face forced itself into his vision. The cruel face smirked, and then a hand pried his grip away from the item he had been guarding for his entire life. The blond boy screamed and thrashed, attempting to recover his book, but it was easily yanked out of his weakening arms._

_"Ranking Prince Fuuta," the man snarled, a twisted smile forming on his lips, "Boss will be proud of me. Boss will praise me when I give him this book."_

_"Give it back! Give it back!"_

_The evil smirk did not leave the enemy's tanned complexion. He lifted the thick, red volume to the moonlight and grinned. "Boss will find what he's looking for in your Ranking book," he said, "but I want to hear it from you first. Who will be the Vongola Decimo? Will it be the all-powerful Boss of Varia or will it be the weak Sawada brat?"_

_The dirty-blond haired boy suddenly stilled and faced the stars, his eyes focusing on somewhere far away. Planets and moons reflected off his eyes. The Varia officer yelled out as the book levitated out of his reach by an unknown force. He jumped up to snatch it back, but to no prevail._

"_Leviathan's strength is ranked last in the Varia ringholders…his clumsiness is ranked 2__nd__ in 86202 members of the mafia…his zealousness is ranked 1__st__ in-WAHHH!" _

_Blood sprayed from the boy's mouth and onto Levi's face. The floating objects immediately dropped like stones once Fuuta's concentration was lost. He cried out as another punch connected with his stomach._

_"Last?" the older male spat, his face contorting with fury and jealously, "How can _I_, Boss's loyal Lightning Guardian, be '_last_' in strength?"_

_The black spots started to multiply, and Fuuta was having difficulty focusing on the face before him. His eyelids drooped, but gritting his teeth, the boy inched closer and closer towards his fallen book…_

_"How dare you!" The clenched fist punched into his stomach again, and Fuuta closed his eyes, allowing his dizziness to take over…_

_"Gyoza-Kempo!"_

_"What-"_

_There were sounds of a series of complicated offensive martial art attacks, followed by grunts of pain. _

"_The Gyoza-Kempo…is ranked 116__th__ out of 520 mid-range attacks…" Fuuta ranked almost subconsciously._

_Then it was quiet. A small figure approached the almost-unconscious boy and gently shook his shoulders. Fuuta wearily locked eyes with a five year old Chinese girl who was wearing her hair in a long black braid. _

_"I-Pin," the young girl said, pointing to herself and bowing to him in a friendly manner, "What is your name?"_

_"F-Fuuta…"_

_"Fuuta is hurt!"_

_"I-I…"_

_I-Pin drew bandages from the large sleeves of her traditional Chinese clothing and carefully removed the branch from his skin. Then she bandaged his wounds and wiped the blood off his face._

_"M-My book…"_

_Two small hands pushed him back onto the ground. "No, let I-Pin help."_

_"T-Thank you…"_

_The book was placed in his hands and Fuuta quickly scrawled in his previous rankings with the fountain pen attached to the cover of the book. Then he looked at the younger girl. "I-Pin," he asked, "W-Why are you in the forest?"_

_I-Pin's expression turned sad. "Bad men come to I-Pin's house," she replied in broken Italian, "They said they want to buy I-Pin. They gave lots of money to I-Pin's family. I-Pin ran away."_

_"Same…" Fuuta told her with a sigh, "But they killed my parents after they refused the money…this man," he pointed at Levi's unconscious body, "killed my family."_

_"I-Pin understand. I-Pin sorry."_

_The dirty-blond haired boy nodded. "I-I know what they want. Vongola is seeking another successor. They want to know the top candidates." He took a deep breath, and his eyes became starry once again as he formed a connection with the Ranking Planet._

_"The person ranked 1st to be Vongola Decimo is…Tsunayoshi Nero, the son of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada..."_

_"Nero? I-Pin heard of Nero. I-Pin think Nero is strong."_

_"Tsunayoshi Nero is ranked 3rd for strength, out of 86202, and he is ranked 200th out of 86202 in terms of kindness to children. The other candidate, Xanxus, is ranked 4th for strength, out of 86202, and he is ranked 86200th out of 86202 in terms of kindness to children."_

_"I-Pin think Xanxus is a bad man," said the Chinese girl, shaking slightly at Xanxus's kindness ranking, "I-Pin think Nero is better."_

_"Tsunayoshi Nero is also ranked 1st for being the most cunning, and 1st for success in achieving his goals."_

_I-Pin moved closer to Fuuta as he wrote down his rankings in the red book. Then the two sat side by side in companionable silence, gazing at the stars above. They relaxed and waited for Fuuta to regain some strength, before they stood up to find shelter for the night._

_As the two began walking away, a tall man leapt off the tallest tree, where he had been listening in for the entire time. As he watched the two retreating backs, his eyes narrowed with coldness, and his voice had an unusual angered edge to it._

_"Tsunayoshi Nero, as Vongola Decimo?" he hissed into the night. The wind carried his voice to the boy, and the blond shivered, sensing a chilling presence. But when he whipped his head back to study the endless forest of evergreen trees, the presence was gone._

_However, the unsaid words still rang in his ears._

_"Wrong answer, Fuuta de la Stella..."_

Wrong answer…

* * *

><p><strong>SICILY, ITALY<strong>

Tsuna woke up to find himself in a room with hundreds of security monitors lined across the walls. Then noticing that he was wearing a pair of latex gloves, he realized that he had broken into the Varia's control room on the third floor, which was adjacent to Xanxus's study.

He relaxed and lifted his chin from the desk –he would have to wipe it of his skin cells later- with a sigh. It wasn't as if anyone would be entering the control room anytime soon. The only ones who had access to it were Xanxus and Squalo, and the former was unconscious in his study. The latter had left for a mission hours earlier.

All of Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted as soon as there was a sharp '_beep_' from one of the many screens he was monitoring. Typing a quick coded sequence into the computer in front of him, Tsuna activated the cameras surrounding the entrance corridor. The devices automatically woke from their sleep mode and followed their moving target.

He wondered who would be visiting at this hour. It was near midnight. He knew it wasn't an unwelcome intruder- if it had been, the Varia HQ's alarms would have been blaring already. It couldn't be a Varia underling either.

As he waited for the cameras to connect with the large computer, Tsuna scanned around the other video screens, observing the other people who were in the mansion. Squalo, Levi, Belphegor, Fran and Lussuria had left for their respective missions after dinner, so the third floor of the mansion was rather empty and quiet. Tsuna had also sent his "Guardians" away from the mansion after giving them the options of either moving back to the Vongola Mansion in Florence, or cleaning up the rotting bodies outside the Varia Mansion.

Or _both_.

A random Varia underling coughed from the second floor as he limped across a lit corridor, with a crutch supporting his weight. Tsuna assumed that he needed a midnight trip to the shared second floor bathroom.

Nothing else was happening on the second floor, and the first floor was also very uneventful. The servants were all sound asleep, and the guards were silent, which indicated that there had not been any violence from outside.

Tsuna's attention returned to the third floor, or rather, the study belonging to Xanxus. He felt the corners of his lips curl with amusement, as he admired his handiwork.

Inside the room was the Varia Boss, who was still passed out from their brief fight yesterday. Judging by the unchanged state of the room through the lens of the study's hidden camera - which Tsuna had secretly switched on- , no one had entered nor discovered him.

The black haired man with the brutal scars on his face was sprawled across the plush carpet, half buried under shattered glasses and broken tequila bottles. The areas below his palms were singed black, and so were the walls. The furniture and objects in the room suffered a worse fate, however; the wooden desk with Xanxus's paperwork, the chairs, the bookshelves, and the antique grandfather clock were all reduced to ashes. Only the windows had miraculously survived under the destructive power of the Wrath flame.

But Tsuna had deliberately caused the room to appear that way, for if one was to enter the destroyed study, they would immediately come to the conclusion that Xanxus had gone _too_ drunk and had blown up the room in a rampage, before finally collapsing.

When he had to obtain a strong weapon to save Chrome from the big octopus, Tsuna's mind had immediately thought of Xanxus's X-Guns. They were alright, Tsuna supposed, though they were still incomparable to the gun Father had given him on his sixteenth birthday. The X-Guns had great destructive power, though they ran on Flames, instead of bullets.

A silenced bullet could end a target's life unnoticed, but a blast from an X-Gun could alert an entire neighborhood.

It was a good thing that the Varia Boss's study was soundproof. His subordinates had most likely experienced his wrath enough times already.

Obtaining an X-Gun – two was too suspicious – was simple, as was the destruction of the room. Tsuna had sneaked up to the wrathful Varia Boss when he was asleep, and had inserted a drugged needle into his neck. He had pick pocketed the needle from Levi, and he had correctly guessed that the poison was indeed one which paralyzed the body.

Then Tsuna had snatched a gun from Xanxus's belt. Waking up, the crimson eyed Boss had repeatedly fired at Tsuna, destroying the room while the latter dodged. Soon however, the drug in his bloodstream had limited his movement. Taking advantage of that moment, Tsuna attacked him by hitting several pressure points on Xanxus's body.

The fight was one-sided. Usually Tsuna was against fights which involved "cheating" methods such as drugging and hostage-taking, but he had to keep his promise to Mukuro.

When the other Varia members had questioned where their Boss was that evening, they did not suspect a thing.

_*Flashback*_

"_That shitty Boss," Squalo muttered, stabbing his fork into his meal unhappily, "We're leaving for long missions in less than an hour, and he chooses to stay in his room…"_

"_Ushishishi, maybe he had enough of your hairy presence," Belphegor told him mockingly._

"_VOOOIII! SHUT UP, TRASH!" He glared at the blond prince and the rest of the Varia ring holders, before pointing his eating utensils at Tsuna. "VOI! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"_

_Tsuna shrugged at him. "No," he lied smoothly._

"_Bel-sempai, I think you've ruined the long-haired Commander's romantic moment," Fran said in a bored monotone, "The long-haired Commander is yelling again. I think my poor ears are bleeding now."_

"_Ushishishi, shut up Froggy." Knives slid into the strange hat Fran was wearing. _

_Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Lussuria was fingering his boa, and making kissing noises with his glossy lips. "Romantic?" he cooed, "Mou, don't worry, Squ-chan! We know Boss loves you!"_

_Squalo ate the last of his meal before shoving his plate in Lussuria's face. Crossing his arms, he leapt to his feet and stormed out of the dining hall. His footsteps echoed, and his following yells of "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, SHITTY BOSS?" vibrated throughout the entire mansion._

_Lussuria sighed. Belphegor laughed maniacally. Fran and Levi looked face-palmed._

_Tsuna smirked; it was all going along with his plan._

_After piling his plates on top of each other, he slipped out of the hall to observe Squalo. He found the silver haired man ordering the chefs to prepare a steak dish for Xanxus, whilst threatening them with his sword. Once the head chef began to gather his ingredients quickly in fear, Squalo left the mansion for his mission. _

_Twenty minutes later, when the rest of the Varia had left for their missions, a servant boy fearfully walked towards Xanxus's study. His hand hesitantly knocked on the door._

"_M-Master Xanxus? D-Dinner's ready…" _

_Silence…_

_Relief flooded the servant's face as he set the tray beside the door. Then he hurried away, glad to have escaped his master's terrifying presence._

_Tsuna emerged from the shadows and quietly brought the wonderful dinner to his room. When the plates were clean, he tossed them downstairs, almost in a Xanxus-like manner. _

"_S-Sorry, M-Master X-Xanxus!" a maid screeched from downstairs, "I-I'll clean it up!"_

_The only response from above was a dark, chilling laugh, which no one knew was from Tsuna…_

_*End of Flashback*_

"_Beep-beep-beep-beep-_"

The beeps invaded his train of thoughts once again. Rubbing his eyes, Tsuna observed the ten new screens which were flashing in orange, signaling their recent connection with the computer. Pressing a few keys on the main keyboard, the black haired boy zoomed in on the screens so that the newcomer was viewed from fourteen different angles.

After briefly pausing the streaming videos, Tsuna recognized the visitor as none other than Vongola Nono's Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat.

_He must be heading towards the study_, Tsuna suddenly realized, as the old man ascended the stairs to the third floor. He rid the traces of his presence from the control room before locking the door and running across the halls and into his bedroom.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"No, but you may call me Nero," Tsuna replied curtly, hating how the others repeatedly referred to him as Iemitsu's family. Annoyance filled his being, and his brown eyes sharpened into an icy glare. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Xanxus hasn't been picking up on Boss's phone calls. He's worried that something might have happened."

_Shit_, Tsuna cursed inwardly, _I forgot about the destroyed phone in Xanxus's study… _

But aloud, he simply replied, "He's alive. What did you want with him?"

"Vongola Nono would like a meeting," Coyote said tightly, his growing dislike for Tsuna apparent in his voice, "He has ordered me to escort you to the Vongola Mansion. Vongola Nono, the External Advisor, and your Guardians are waiting."

_Vongola Nono…External Advisor…Vongola Mansion…Florence…_

Iemitsu.

_Reborn_.

"The Varia ring holders are all away on missions," Tsuna informed him, his excitement only hidden by a mask of indifference, as the result of years of experience, "And Xanxus has not awakened."

"He was sleeping for the entire day?" exclaimed the Vongola Storm Guardian.

"He's unconscious."

"U-Unconscious!" Coyote gaped at him, "For the entire day? T-That's impossible! No one has ever done such a thing, except for the old m-" He coughed and corrected himself. "No one has ever made that monster unconscious."

Tsuna reached out and pushed the door to the study. As soon as it opened, the smell of dust, smoke and alcohol assaulted them. The black haired boy held the door open and stiffly gestured for older man to enter.

Vongola Nono's Storm Guardian reacted exactly how he had expected.

"He was drunk?" hissed Coyote with disgust, "What a disgrace to Boss!"

Tsuna smirked. Even Vongola Nono's Storm Guardian had fallen for his trick. It wasn't as if they were going to notice the tiny red needle mark when Xanxus was so scarred.

However, his patience was running out. He crossed his arms and glared at Coyote, as the latter produced a cell phone from his suit pocket. "Shall we leave for Florence now?"

"Shut up!" the older man barked, "I'm calling someone!"

A bitter smirk graced Tsuna's lips as he performed a new tactic. "Oh, but you wouldn't want to keep my _grandfather_ waiting, would you?" he asked slyly.

"Why you-! Show some respect to the leader of the best-"

But Tsuna had already gone downstairs. Shooting the black haired boy a final glare, Coyote pocketed his phone and closed the room which contained Vongola Nono's unworthy son.

Not that Tsunayoshi Sawada- or Tsunayoshi _Nero_- wasn't an annoying brat either…

* * *

><p><strong>FLORENCE, ITALY<strong>

Three cheerful faces stood outside the brightly lit Vongola Mansion, waiting for the last members of the party to arrive.

There were two brown haired girls and one dirty-blond haired boy, all with similar heights and ages. The taller girl had dyed black hair, though her natural brown locks were growing out. Her dark eyes shone in the light, and she wore a yellow formal evening gown, which brought out her inner curious personality as well as her outer bubbly attitude.

Her female friend had soft unique orangey-brown hair, which happened to be the result of an unfortunate mistake she had made when she mixed real hair dye with a strong illusional one. However, the color suited her well, and reflected her gentler and quieter personality. She wore her shoulder length hair down, and she was in a baby pink dress.

The boy stood a few meters away from the girls, giving them space to gossip. He had a rather feminine facial structure, and blond bangs partly covered his bright blue eyes. He wore a simple but neat black suit like most men in the party, and there was a small CEDEF logo embroidered onto his black tie. The boy had a calm, friendly air around him, and unlike the girls, he was coolly watching the roads, breathing in the cold but comforting morning air.

The two girls were standing close to each other, their cheeks tinted pink as they chatted about their favorite topic – boys.

"Hahi!" the taller brunette girl chirped to her friend, "Is he really that handsome, desu?"

The girl beside her nudged her shoulder playfully. "He must be so much different now," she said, a rosy blush coloring her cheeks, "He was kind of _dame_ back at school. But now I hear that he's dropped his act and changed his appearance…"

"He sounds so dreamy, desu! If only Hana-chan had come with us…"

"Yes, he's very charming. I don't think even Hana-chan would think he looks like a monkey. She never really met Sawada-san. Her false I.D card stated that she was three years older, so she was in Hibari-san's class."

"Hahi? Monkey? Haru thinks Hana-chan likes Hibari-san! She's always after that Cloud Guardian, demanding a fight." Haru sighed. "But Hibari-san won't fight women. Boys are so selfish and mean sometimes. They always underestimate us. Even our targets think we're harmless, when we're wearing mafia suits with weapons! It's not until after they've had their dose of Sodium Pentothal **[1] **and start spilling all their secrets do they finally acknowledge our strength…"

"But sometimes boys are just nasty because they like you…I still think Gokudera-kun likes you, Haru-chan!"

"H-Hahi? Gokudera-kun? He calls me 'Stupid woman'!" Haru hugged her arms to her chest, suppressing a shiver, "So…who do _you_ like, Kyoko-chan?"

"A-Aahh, I like Nero-san- no Sawada-san. We met at school in Japan."

"Lucky, desu! Who knew that the next Vongola Boss attended Namimori Middle school? Haru didn't find any potential Famiglia members at Midori Middle. Haru thought that by going to an elite school, she would find potential intelligence officers for CEDEF! Chrome-chan didn't find anyone at Kokuyo Junior High either. But you and Hana-chan found Takeshi-kun and Hibari-san, right?"

"Takeshi-kun is Yamamoto-san's son, so he was already guaranteed a position in Vongola, Haru-chan. We all knew about Hibari-san, as he pretty much ruled over Namimori. He defeated my brother very quickly. As Hibari-san hates crowding, I never really talked to him, but Hana-chan tried to attract his attention by challenging every member of the school karate club. She won all the fights, but Hibari-san refused to make her the Captain. Instead he chose that Ooyama boy."

"Boys can be so sexist, desu…" Haru replied miserably, "Haru wonders why Hana-chan doesn't call him a monkey. He may be three years older than us all, but he's just as bad!"

The blond boy suddenly coughed and pointed forward. With their well-trained eyes, the three watched a black Vongola limousine slowly make its way down the street.

"Sawada-dono is coming," Basil said.

Kyoko laughed lightly. "Basil-kun, it's Sawada-_san_. We don't use the honorific _–dono_ in Japanese anymore." She smiled at Basil kindly, "But your Japanese is improving. I know you only learned the language a few months ago and Haru-chan and I lived in Japan for a year."

"But that book Master-dono gave me-"

"Basil-kun's smart, desu. Haru cannot learn Japanese by reading Shakespeare. Haru tried to read "Romeo and Juliet" to learn English, but it was too complicated, desu."

"A-Ahh…" Basil said shyly. The girls giggled, but they became quiet when the limousine was only a few meters away. Then the vehicle stopped, and an old man stepped out

"Welcome back, Nougat-san!" Haru and Kyoko greeted, bowing politely.

"Vongola Nono-san was waiting for you," Kyoko added.

Coyote Nougat nodded his acknowledgement to Basil and the girls, when a black haired boy stepped out of the car, his expression impassive. Coyote shot him a glare, before returning his attention to the three CEDEF members.

"Then I shall go to him at once," he replied, "And don't stay too long outside. Vongola Nono prepared this party for the brat and he expects everyone to arrive in ten minutes."

"Hai!" the three said happily, waving as the Ninth Vongola Boss's right hand man walked away. Then Haru smiled at Tsuna and bowed.

"Sawada-san," she greeted, "My name is Spring, desu, but please call me Haru! It's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you."

Tsuna stared blankly at her for a second and then sighed, before he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Good morning then, _signorina _Haru," he said smoothly.

Haru flushed. "Ha…hi…Sawada-san?"

"Nice to meet you again, Sawada-kun. Do you recognize me?" Kyoko asked, smiling angelically.

Tsuna kissed her hand and studied her face in the lighting. "You look familiar, yet unfamiliar. But I recognize that smile. Kyoko Sasagawa, I presume?"

"Hahi! He recognizes you, Kyoko-chan! Dreamy desu!"

"Sawada-dono!" the blue-eyed boy greeted, stepping forward. He bowed deeply. "It is wonderful to finally meet thou! My name is-"

"I know who you are," Tsuna cut in, "You are Basil from CEDEF."

Basil beamed at him. "Thou knowst me? Hath Master-dono spoken to thee about me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Tsuna replied, a hint of coldness dripping into his voice, "I can speak Italian. The Japanese you speak is from the medieval era. It's incorrect." Flickering his gaze amongst the three CEDEF members, Tsuna added, "And my name is Nero."

"_Nero_? Black? Very mysterious, desu! Not that I don't like 'Spring', but to be named after a color is very cool! Even Bianchi is named after a color. And Chrome-chan too. She used to be called 'Autumn', but she changed it to Chrome before she went to Japan. Now that she's the Vongola Mist Guardian and no longer works with us, she chose to keep that name."

The tightening of Tsuna's jaw did not go unnoticed. Kyoko, Haru and Basil were silent about it, though. They weren't sure what had annoyed the black haired boy, so they let it pass.

"I know. Vongola Nono's Guardians have code names of confectionery. CEDEF officers who work under their Boss have code names of herbs." Glancing at the two brunettes, he said, "And you two work in the intelligence division of CEDEF. You have code names of seasons?"

Kyoko nodded. "I am Summer, but I prefer Kyoko Sasagawa. Kyoko was my birth name, before I became Summer."

"Of course."

"So Sa-Nero-dono, what hath thou been doing for the past fifteen years? Master-dono is always talking about thee-"

"Tell him that I bite my thumb at him."

Basil widened his eyes in horror. "T-Thou…bite your thumb…at M-Master-dono?"

Tsuna crossed him arms. "Hn."

"Hahi, it's getting late!" Haru suddenly exclaimed, whilst examining the surface of her silver bangle, "We have two minutes left and if-"

"_TSUNAAAYOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII SAWAAAAADAAAAAAA!_"

"Uncle Iemitsu-san!"

"Master-dono!"

Tsuna's eyes widened ever so slightly, as he took in the built figure before him. Years of suppressed anger and resentment bled out, suffocating him. With their well-honed observational skills, the CEDEF members (except for Iemitsu) noticed how the black haired boy's hands were shaking. They also noticed how one of the hands was slowly reaching towards his belt…

"Tsunayoshi!" Iemitsu cried again, his joy of his reunion with his son blinding him from those details, "It's been too long! I'm so glad you're alive and well! Daddy has missed you so much!"

The two brown eyes closed, and beads of sweat rolled from his forehead. Tsuna staggered as he took a step forward.

Iemitsu mistook this as his son's permission to hug him. He placed his hands on the sides of the black haired boy's waist, and lifted him off the ground, before spinning him like a child. Tsuna flailed like a string puppet.

Haru gasped. "U-Uncle Iemitsu, something's wrong with Nero-san! He's shaking!"

"His skin is paling!" Kyoko added with concern.

The CEDEF Boss returned Tsuna to the ground. "Son, are you alright?"

"Iemitsu…-"

"Call me Daddy!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he fought the dizziness away. He knew a vision was approaching. He clenched his fists, sinking his nails deep into his skin, in hope that the pain would keep him awake. He had always pictured this moment, ever since he had removed Nana and Iemitsu from his life.

He need to stay awake a little longer, just long enough to spit the words he had carved into his mind during all those years. Tsuna sucked in a shaky breath and parted his lips.

"-you…_bastard_."

Then he collapsed. Two strong arms caught him before he hit the ground. Then he was slung over the CEDEF Boss's shoulder.

"Basil," Iemitsu ordered, "Go to Vongola Nono and tell him that something has happened to Tsunayoshi. Tell him I'm carrying him to the mansion's clinic." Turning to the girls, he said, "Spring, Summer- you two may return to the party. Please apologize to the others for me, regarding my absence."

The blond boy said sharply, "Yes, Master-dono!" while Kyoko and Haru just bowed.

As Basil and Iemitsu went their separate ways, Kyoko suddenly grabbed her friend's arm and pointed towards the ground. Haru covered her mouth and retreated a step.

There, almost hidden by the shadows, was a gun they all knew too well.

"Xanxus-san's…X-Gun?" Haru whispered in shock, "W-Was Nero-san going to…_kill_…Uncle Iemitsu?"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] – <strong>Sodium Pentothal, or Sodium Thiopental, is a drug which can be used as a lethal injection or a truth serum. Few countries still use this drug, as the reliability of it as a truth serum is questionable. It reduces a person's resolve and it is known to make the user very talkative.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: **To _FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer_- Iemitsu has appeared, though his appearance was rather brief. However, he'll be back in the next chapter! Hehe, how about Tsuna makes him cry? Would you like that? *wink wink nudge nudge*

I've also altered a few characters a bit. Spy!Kyoko and Spy!Haru, anyone?

Suggestions for their weapons are welcome! And please be reasonable.^^

Please review! ^^

-Mockingjay Rose


	10. Death Waltz

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these awesome reviewers: <strong>Narutopokefan, Il Vietato Cielo, soul vrazy, Lexie-Chan94, FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer, Hikaru Einsberg, OBSERVER01, Juusan13, ezcap1st, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, skidney, Tikitorch559, KhRfan12, TsubasaFan1230, Bird of Dreams, Mystic Dewdrop, BrokenBlackCat, Elle von Werner and THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.

**Disclaimer: **The manga and the cover art for this story belong to their respective owners. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **I just thought that I should clear this up, as this might get a little confusing. ^^ For Haru, Kyoko, Chrome and Hana, they all have code names in the CEDEF. These are their code names:

Spring = Haru  
>Summer = Kyoko<br>Autumn = Chrome (Autumn is not used anymore, as Chrome became a Vongola Guardian)  
>Winter = Hana<p>

**This has not been beta'ed. Feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10 – DEATH WALTZ<strong>

**LOCATION UNSPECIFIED, ITALY**

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

_A tall Chinese man in his early thirties turned off the running hot water and stepped out of the shower, the clear water droplets raining down his dragon tattooed chest. He brushed back the long strands of his black hair, which were released from its usual braid, and dried himself with a plain colored towel. Then he quickly dressed, before answering the door._

_It was pitch dark outside, except for a few shining stars in the sky. The Chinese man frowned at the fact that the security light had malfunctioned; normally his front porch would be illuminated as soon as the sensors detected human movement. The Chinese man reached out with his right hand and felt around the wall for the back-up light switch, and when a soft orange glow finally illuminated the area, the man briefly caught sight of two rather small silhouettes._

"_How can I help you?" the man asked pleasantly, despite the time, which happened to be a few hours past midnight. His black eyes fell upon a nervous-looking young boy, but before he could say anything else, a familiar looking small girl suddenly flew at him. With lightning fast reflexes, he gripped her arms to prevent her from colliding with his chest. _

"_M-Master!" the girl cried, clinging to his silk clothing._

"_I-Pin? Isn't it a bit late for a visit now?" Then seeing the girl's tearful eyes and desperate expression, he gently patted her head and offered her a hug. "You brought a friend over? Why don't you two come in, then?" he offered kindly, "I'll make some hot oolong tea."_

_The nervous-looking boy gave him a grateful look. "Thank you so much, sir," he said softly, "My name is Fuuta."_

"_So you're the Ranking Prince Fuuta?" the Chinese man asked, surprised. The blond haired boy nodded. "I am Fon. I used to be I-Pin's teacher."_

_Fuuta widened his eyes. "Y-You're the Storm Arcobaleno?" he breathed in awe. The Arcobaleno were the strongest seven people in the world, who were skilled in different areas. Fon was the strongest martial artist in the world, whilst Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno was the strongest hitman. Colonello was an ex-soldier at COMSUBIN, and there were rumors that his ex-trainer and now CEDEF agent, Lal Mirch, also shared the rain attribute Arcobaleno powers. The Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull, had a body which was rumored to be invincible – he was a stuntsman, and he had cheated Death many times. Mammon, the late Mist Arcobaleno, worked for Xanxus in the Varia._

_On the other hand, Verde, the Lightning Arcobaleno, was the top scientist in the world, rather than a fighter. As for the Sky Arcobaleno, no one really knew her, other than her name was Yuni, and she was the twelve year old Boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, after her mother, her predecessor, had tragically passed away. Many powerful Mafioso frowned upon her, as she had "joined the dark forces" when she signed a contract to merge her Famiglia with the Gesso Famiglia, to create the Millefiore. However, those in smaller Famiglias referred to her as a genius, as she was capable of forming, maintaining, and leading such a large and powerful Famiglia with only another teenager as her partner._

_Fon chuckled at Fuuta's impressed expression as he closed the door behind them. "Yes, the Storm Arcobaleno would be me," he said, "But I'm really not that special. The Arcobaleno are pretty much just like any other Mafioso, and we either join a Famiglia, or form contracts with them. Or we work as a freelancer."_

"_Master wrong," I-Pin said firmly, "Master is best martial artist in the world. Master taught I-Pin." _

_The Chinese man smiled affectionately at his former student. "Thank you, I-Pin," he said, as the three walked into the living room. Fon gestured for the children to sit on the bamboo mats next to the low table. "Fuuta, would you like oolong tea? It's mine and I-Pin's favorite. Or would you prefer anything else?"_

"_A-Anything is fine, sir."_

_The Chinese man shook his head at the name. "There's no need to be so formal," he said in a friendly but firm tone, as he poured three mugs of tea from a traditional Chinese tea-set, "Just call me Fon."_

"_Master's oolong tea is best," I-Pin said, "For I-Pin's favorite drink, it is ranked-"_

_At the word 'ranked', the table and the tea-set suddenly levitated. The Chinese girl yelped in surprise and gripped the nearest heavy object to anchor herself. Fon eyed the tea-set but said nothing, a mild curiosity dancing in his eyes as he regarded Fuuta in his ranking state._

"_Ranking Planet…this is Fuuta…" the boy said, in a trance. Planets and galaxies of stars reflected in his bright eyes, as knowledge flooded into his head. _

"_Fon is ranked 14__th__ for strength…his kindness is ranked 10__th__…his reliability his ranked 9__th__…"_

"_Master is amazing," I-Pin commented._

_Suddenly the boy's eyes returned to their normal shade. The table and the tea-set began falling, due to the returning gravity. Fuuta gasped. _

"_S-Sorry, si-Fon!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, horrified that the expensive traditional tea-set was going to be shattered into pieces. But the martial artist managed to catch the three falling mugs on a plate without spilling a single drop._

"_Don't worry, Fuuta. You didn't do anything wrong," he told him. Fon gently set the tea set down and placed the steaming hot mugs in front of the children, who looked as if they had experienced hell. Dried blood was on Fuuta's face and clothes, and both he and I-Pin had leaves and twigs stuck to their hair and torn clothes._

_Humming a soft tune, Fon walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with a tin of biscuits and cakes. He offered them to the children, who devoured the food in under a minute. Fon smiled, happy that he was able to help his guests. He knew I-Pin was polite and had proper manners, but her eating quickly must have meant something had gone terribly wrong._

_After Fuuta and I-Pin had finished their tea, the Chinese man had his guests move closer to the table so they could comfortably explain what had happened. Unfortunately, their story was far from what he had expected…_

"_B-Bad men come for I-Pin!" the girl cried, "They offer I-Pin's family money for I-Pin! They come for Fuuta as well, but bad men killed Fuuta's family!"_

"_I-Pin, Fuuta – do you remember what they looked like? Did they have a Famiglia crest stitched to their suits?"_

"_Vongola," Fuuta whispered. I-Pin nodded her agreement._

_Fon's black eyes widened. "Vongola? Are you sure? The _Vongola_? But why…?"_

"_You have to believe us, Master!" I-Pin pleaded, "Scary parabola man killed Fuuta's family! I-Pin's family want to sell I-Pin! I-Pin only has Master now!"_

"_He was Leviathan of the Varia, and he attacked my family once they refused to sell me to the Vongola. He electrocuted them all to death, including my sister and my pet dog. I ran away, but he tracked me down and almost killed me and stole my book in the forest, if I-Pin had not defended me."_

_I-Pin flinched at Levi's cruelty but she put on a brave face. "He from Vongola. Fuuta said they have a list."_

"_A list? Of rankings?" Fon asked._

"_Yes…" the Ranking Prince said quietly, "Five years ago, Vongola Nono requested two lists of rankings – one for the top candidates to succeed the Vongola Famiglia, and one for the top children who had the potential to become CEDEF agents, Varia underlings, hitmen...or simply just valuable tools for the Famiglia. He paid me an entire briefcase filled with gold, and I accepted, happy that I could earn so much from my special power. I was so naïve and I didn't understand the consequences… _

"_I didn't realize at the time that they only wanted children so they could mold them into perfect soldiers by controlling their beliefs as a child. I began to realize after I heard several rumors that Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia had been sold to the Vongola. Lambo was ranked high in that list, though he was only several months old, because he had a special ability to resist high amounts of electricity, which made him a perfect shield. Two months later, he was appointed as the Vongola Lightning Guardian, despite his age and his ranking as the most annoying Mafioso."_

_Fon nodded his understanding. "That was about a year ago. The Gesso Famiglia was rapidly increasing in power, and then the Boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, Yuni, agreed to merge the Giglio Nero with the Gesso. With the sudden rise of power from within the newly formed Millefiore Famiglia, it's no wonder that the Vongola grew desperate."_

"_So Vongola Nono used list to find the useful children," I-Pin added, both sadness and anger tinting her voice. _

"_He sent many agents to recruit them. Not all of them were children. He noted how most of them resided in Japan, and Nana Sawada of the CEDEF sent her four assistants there, along with other reliable agents, according to what Lal Mirch told me during a meeting. By pure chance –or what I thought was by pure chance-, the agents found Takeshi Yamamoto, the son of a Varia officer high up in the ranks. They also found my distant relative, Kyouya Hibari, but now I think they were referring to that list."_

"_That's why you can help us, Fon!" Fuuta exclaimed, "If a top agent from CEDEF trusts you enough to give mission details, then they won't suspect you for hiding us at all!"_

"_I-I have contacts within the Vongola. I can have them stop coming after you two. I'll talk to your family, I-Pin."_

"_Please don't send us back, Fon! I know what they want, and they won't stop until they get me and my rankings! I-Pin is ranked third to be a potential hitman, so they won't let her go either! What if they h-hurt her family? Please, Fon!" Fuuta cried desperately. _

"_Please, Master!" I-Pin knelt on the floor and bowed. Fuuta followed suit._

_Fon stared at the children for an entire minute, deep in thought as he weighed his options. Finally, he said wearily, "So you two need a place to stay, and protection from the Vongola?"_

"_Yes!" was the answer. _

"_I-Pin knows Master not work for Vongola, and Fuuta say Master is ranked 8__th__ in kindness and 9__th__ in reliability."_

"_That's right," Fon admitted, "For the not working for the Vongola part, I mean. Reborn, Colonello and Mammon may have joined that Famiglia, and Skull and Verde may have gone their separate ways, but I have chosen to stay by the Sky Arcobaleno's side. I don't really know why Vongola Nono believes I've sided with the him, though."_

"_Then Master can protect I-Pin and Fuuta! Please, Master!"_

_Fon sighed. "Alright. I know someone who will accept you two and hide you from the Vongola. I can ask him now."_

_Fuuta and I-Pin bowed again in gratefulness. They continued to thank Fon until the Chinese man dialed a number on his telephone and spoke._

"_Byakuran? It's Fon. I have something I need to ask of you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>FLORENCE, ITALY<strong>

The party was one of the liveliest of the exclusive Vongola parties. Though Vongola Nono hosted such parties at least once a month, he seemed merrier today and he socialized a lot more than usual– the old man even took part in the foxtrot with Iemitsu. It was true that he was happier; his worries of finding his successor had been cleared, once he had discovered that Iemitsu's son was alive and stronger than Xanxus.

Basil, Haru, Kyoko, Iemitsu and Tsunayoshi had not yet returned. Coyote had told him they were socializing outside, but when he checked his pocket watch, it had already been twenty minutes. The party was ending soon, and he wanted to let the other members of his Famiglia see his newfound heir.

Vongola Nono sighed contentedly and took a sip of wine. Then he relaxed on his large chair and observed the party.

Gowned women gracefully danced across the marble floors of the Vongola ballroom with their partners. A small violin quartet was at the back of the room, their sweet, romantic music adding emotion to the dancing. Most of the audience watched on, mesmerized, whilst slowly sipping on their drinks.

Then the song ended. The audience clapped and the dancers stopped. On Vongola Nono's left, Ganauche III boomed with laughter, his red face showing how drunk he was. His Sun Guardian was no better. His only composed Guardians were his Rain Guardian- who was only drinking lemonade- and his Storm Guardian, who had just arrived half an hour earlier. His Mist Guardian was out of his sight, though Vongola Nono had seen him down three shots of tequila during the past hour. Vongola Nono himself was slightly buzzing, due to the four glasses of wine he had drunk.

The Tenth Generation Guardians were all underage for drinking, with the exception of Hibari, but the latter wouldn't touch a single drop of alcohol. Takeshi was with Chrome by the fountain outside the ballroom, having a friendly chat. Ryohei was chasing Hibari, along with Hana, demanding a fight. Lambo was passed out on a table beside a group of Mafioso who were gambling, after someone had given him a shot glass filled with "grape flavored lemonade". After knocking over several glasses and almost retching on Coyote, the cow-child had collapsed.

The Vongola Boss was about to close his eyes when his External Advisor's apprentice ran up to him.

"_Vongola Nono!_" Basil whispered urgently in Italian, "_It's Ne-Sawada! He's fainted!_"

The old Vongola Boss jerked his hand in surprise. The wine swooshed dangerously close to the brim of the glass, and he quickly set it down before regaining his calm composure.

"_Where is he now?_" he asked slowly.

"_He's-_"

Suddenly a brunette in a yellow gown rushed in, her fingers holding up the hem of her skirt. She wasn't panting or breathless, but her high heeled shoes made running an effort. Giving up, she kicked them off and tossed them behind a nearby curtain in a rather unladylike manner. Nobody dared to comment, however, after seeing her facial expression, which mirrored Basil's.

"_Vongola Nono!_"

"_Spring? Is this about Tsunayoshi?_"

"_No, sir. We've discovered three assassins outside the mansion, sir. Two snipers and one illusionist, all from the Black Spell of the Millefiore Famiglia. We've managed to restrain the snipers but the illusionist fled the scene. Summer has secured the area, and once the video recordings from our bangles **[1]** are viewed, we can interrogate the prisoners._"

"_Good work, Spring. Where's Iemitsu?_"

"_Sir, he's with Sawada. Sawada fainted outside the mansion, and is currently in the mansion's infirmary,_" Basil supplied. Then he flinched as his earpiece suddenly began beeping piercingly into ear. Haru jumped as well.

"Kyoko…" she murmured, her eyes sharpening as she met eyes with Vongola Nono, "_Sir, we've received a distress call from Summer. Please excuse us._"

As she retreated, she ran into a taller girl who was wearing a more casual dark red dress, which only reached a few centimeters below her knees. A pair of tights was worn underneath, and the girl wore a pair of black combat boots, which did not match her dress.

"Hana-chan!" Haru exclaimed, recognizing the girl's fashion style immediately. Hana nodded her acknowledgement and then pointed to the earpiece concealed within her midnight black locks. Understanding that the taller girl had also received Kyoko's distress call, the two ran outside.

* * *

><p><strong>FLORENCE, ITALY<strong>

Outside, a short girl with orangey-brown hair gasped as a group of men in black uniforms slowly moved closer to her, trapping her in an enclosed space.

"_She sent a distress signal_," a soldier said, raising his gun, "_We can't let her go_."

"_Just shoot her already!_" another yelled, "_Or capture her, for god's sake! If we wait any longer, she might try her illusions on us again!_"

Kyoko clenched her fists and launched a punch at the second soldier. As he yelped in surprise, she snatched his rifle and shot him in the head and ran through the opening to increase her distance from the soldiers. When the others had recovered from their shock, bullets rained down on her. Gritting her teeth, she killed another three men, before she stumbled on her long pink evening gown.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Hana-chan! Haru-chan!" she cried with relief. The pink fabric tore under the very low branch. It was very good timing on Hana and Haru's part.

In a flash, Hana was between Kyoko and the Millefiore soldiers. She gripped both of the first soldier's hands together tightly, and kneed him hard, before twisting both his arms behind his back. Her free leg pinned a smaller soldier onto the ground, and with a strong kick, she sent the smaller man flying at Haru, who had a small tranquilizer dart gun in one hand, and a pair of handcuffs in the other.

Haru quickly pulled the trigger at the airborne man, and restrained him, before cuffing his leg with another soldier who had fallen victim to Hana's powerful martial art attacks. Wasting no time, she drew out the knife which was strapped to her thigh and tossed it at Kyoko, who gladly caught it and freed herself. Then Haru turned to the fleeing soldiers and shot a few paralyzing darts into their exposed flesh with excellent precision.

The girls remained wary even after every soldier was rendered unconscious. They watched the area from different angles and perspectives, in case any more of the enemy Famiglia soldiers attacked.

Fifteen minutes passed, with none of them uttering a single word. Finally, Haru cut through the tension.

"Hahi! Twenty Black Spell soldiers? How stupid is the Millefiore, to send so many here when there is a party full of the strongest Mafioso? According to the database, their Boss, Byakuran, is a young genius, just like Nero-san!"

"Bah," Hana snorted, kicking her booted foot into the side of a fallen soldier. The man stirred and groaned in pain, and Hana kicked harder, until he stilled. "That stupid monkey is a genius? These monkey minions aren't even a challenge."

Kyoko flushed and unconsciously wiped the clean knife against her pink dress. Haru shot Hana a warning look and then put a gentle hand on the orangey-brown haired girl. "Did any leave the scene?" Haru asked, "Did you get any injuries?"

"N-No, but thank you, Hana-chan, Haru-chan," Kyoko replied gratefully, wiping a tiny trace of sweat on her eyebrow, "I've been practicing hand to hand combat, but I guess I'm not as good as you two… I'm more suited to working behind computers, than field work…"

"I advised you to not wear long dresses," Hana scolded, though her eyes softened, "Silly frills always get in the way during a fight. You should have known better."

"Hai, Hana-chan."

Hana sighed and rubbed her knuckles as she observed the aftermath of their brief fight. "Nineteen soldiers defeated," she informed Kyoko and Haru, "all between the ages of eighteen and thirty-five. They are all from the Millefiore's Black Spell, and…they're from the 4th Squad, according to the _ciclamino _emblem below their Famiglia crest."

"The one who escaped must have been Genkishi then," Haru added, "He's the only known illusionist who could have blown apart Kyoko-chan's illusion and escaped, unless they recruited stronger illusionists for the 4th Squad between the time they caused trouble for the Chiavarone Famiglia last week to yesterday."

"He's the Mist Funeral Wreath," Hana replied bluntly, "Genkishi is known for his strength, not his intelligence. That's why he's only in the 4th Squad and not in the top three Squads. It'd make sense if he led this attack instead of Byakuran."

"Wait," Kyoko suddenly said, "The X-Gun! It couldn't be a coincidence that Nero-san drew the gun only moments before the assassins revealed themselves!"

"Hahi! I think you're right, Kyoko-chan! Nero-san did say "You bastard" and then raised his gun! Haru thought that he must have tried to kill Uncle Iemitsu, but with the recent attack, he must have known about the snipers!"

"Nero-san's amazing…" breathed the orangey-brown haired girl.

Hana crossed her arms. "Nothing's certain. I've contacted a cleanup team. Once they're imprisoned in our Headquarters, we'll make them talk."

* * *

><p>Tsuna found himself in a half lit room in the infirmary. From a few meters away, a clock was noisily ticking, ruining the peaceful atmosphere. Tsuna groaned and clutched his head with his hands, willing his headache to fade away.<p>

A bed creaked from behind a curtain, and Tsuna tensed, ready to fight. However, he soon recognized the person's footsteps as Gokudera and relaxed, though his visitor was still clearly unwelcome.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked coldly.

"I-I'm fine, Tenth! Don't worry about me! I only had a small stomachache back at the ballroom!" the silverette answered hastily, waving his hands in front of his face, "It was my stupid sister. As your right hand man, I crawled from the other room to the next room, so I could keep watch of the door while you slept!"

_You can get stomachaches from your sister? _Tsuna thought, unimpressed.

"Your father was watching over you as well, but he got called out because those idiot-Black Spell soldiers attacked!"

"That bastard," Tsuna suddenly hissed, glaring at his mirror reflection on the other side of the room.

"Oh yes, speaking of the bastards, Tenth, you were amazing! Thanks to you, we defeated the enemy! As expected of the Tenth!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled as he praised Tsuna, but his adoration was lost on the black haired boy.

"Which bastard are you talking about?" Tsuna demanded, "The male or the female? **[2]**"

Gokudera appeared confused. "There were only male soldiers, Tenth. What do you mean by 'female'?"

"Forget it. I'm going into the ballroom."

"Vongola Nono and your father are waiting for you there. Unfortunately your mother has not returned from her mission in France. I'm sure she really wanted to come, but she's-"

"-busy," Tsuna finished flatly. _Of course. She's always busy. Always_. He tried to ignore the returning ache in his chest as he threw the covers off the hospital bed. Then he quickly put his shoes on and threw his coat over his shoulders. "I know," he added curtly, "And save the "she really wanted to come" crap. I don't give a shit."

"T-Tenth…"

The "Storm Guardian" didn't say anything else after that. The two then silently walked along the dozens of hallways and corridors in the Vongola Mansion, with Gokudera leading the way. After a few minutes, Tsuna saw the lights of the ballroom and hastened his pace.

"Tenth," Gokudera whispered in his ear, as he quickly followed like a puppy, "Let me go in first, in case there are assassins there to kill you!"

_I highly doubt that_, Tsuna thought darkly, _But his eagerness…I could use that to my advantage one day…_

"U-Um Tenth?"

A pair of dark brown eyes flickered from the party to the silverette beside him. "What?" Tsuna snapped.

"I'm glad you're fine, Tenth! Wait just a second before you go in!" was the reply, "There's a suspicious looking man over there by the fountain!"

Gokudera then proceeded to creep behind the nearby curtains to observe the 'suspicious' man, almost tripping over a pair of high heeled shoes. Finally, Tsuna grabbed the back of the cursing silverette's dress shirt in exasperation, and yanked him back without mercy.

"That's Yamamoto," the black haired boy hissed, annoyance evident in his voice, "And beside him is Chrome."

The "Storm Guardian" blinked and flushed. "A-Ah, as expected of the Tenth!" he exclaimed, "To be able to tell who a person is by their silhouette! As your right hand man, I must train mo-"

"Hayato?"

Gokudera froze and his face turned a shade of blue. "S-S-Sis…" he choked out, clutching his stomach. Tsuna followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes as they landed on a face he remembered well.

_Bianchi_.

It was Bianchi, the pink haired woman he had seen in his visions. It was Bianchi, the woman who he had seen helping Reborn.

She was an enemy.

The woman stood at the same height as Tsuna, with the aid of a pair of black stiletto heels. She wore a shiny black dress with a diamond necklace. A black rose fascinator was on her dark pink hair, and the net covered part of her pale face. Silver rings adorned her long, slender fingers, and a spiked silver cuff was on her wrist.

Bianchi caught Tsuna studying her. "Would you like a drink?" she asked sweetly, lifting a tray of wineglasses. Her eyes displayed a different emotion, however. Her stormy grey eyes sharpened and glinted dangerously.

"No, madam," he replied just as false-sweetly. _She recognizes me, _he thought.

"Oh, but I _insist_," Bianchi urged, forcing the glass into his grip. Tsuna stared at the wine, feeling suspicious. His intuition warned him not drink it.

"Tenth! Don't-nnnrrr! Don't drink it, Tenth!" groaned Gokudera from the floor.

"It's rude to refuse a lady's offer. Will you honor me with a dance, then?"

Tsuna set the poisoned wine (by now, he was certain it was toxic) onto a nearby table. A half-drunk man thanked him before downing it all in one gulp. The black haired boy watched as he convulsed and knocked over his gambling chips as he collapsed.

"You're the Poison Scorpion." _No surprise there…_

"Yes. Now dance with me."

Tsuna place a hand on her back and clasped his left hand with right. He stepped forward with his left foot and led her with the waltz.

"So," Bianchi said casually, "I've been hearing rumors about how strong you are."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the change in tone, as he extended his arm for her to spin. "What about them?" he asked cooly.

_Left foot change…right foot change…turn…_

"Oh, I've heard things here and there. Like how you single-handedly eliminated the Tomaso Famiglia, defeated Hayato and Hibari, shot a few Vendicare escapees, escaped from the strongest Varia prison cell, and won a fight against an Arcobaleno and his Famiglia."

"You flatter me," Tsuna said, his expression unreadable. Inwardly, he wasn't flattered or pleased at all – his recent achievements only made him seem like a better tool for the Vongola.

"You're still not as good as _him_, though. But it's no surprise, how he's the number one hitman the world," Bianchi said dreamily, her cheeks becoming rosy, "Reborn is strong, handsome _and_ romantic…" Then she took a larger step forward and leaned in closely, breathing her next words against his ear.

"_And that's why you must die_."

Tsuna stared at her before a familiar smirk crept upon his face. "Oh?" he questioned, barely concealing his skeptical and mocking tone, "For what? You work for the CEDEF, don't you? I can just whisper a word or two to my _father_ and my _grandfather _that you threatened my life. Then you'll be out of the Vongola, labeled as a traitor."

Bianchi tightened her told on Tsuna's hand and whipped her long, pink hair across his face. The black haired boy quickly bent backwards to avoid the thick strands, and relied on his reflexes to dodge the sharp heel which slammed down onto the area his right foot had been a split second earlier.

_Left foot change…right foot change…turn…_

"You wouldn't do that. The others might think you are on good terms with Iemitsu and Vongola Nono, but you can't fool me. You don't want to be in the Vongola Famiglia at all, and you wouldn't tell them because that would be showing weakness."

Tsuna smiled. "You're quite perceptive, Poison Scorpion. If you're any trouble to me, then yes, I would deal with you myself. There are currently seventeen ways I can end your life right now, as we waltz around this ballroom."

Bianchi said nothing.

"Tell me about your relationship with Reborn," Tsuna said out of the blue, "What draws you to him?"

The pink haired women drew out a dagger from within her dress. "_Love_," she answered venomously, "And your _existence_ is keeping him away."

The slim dagger darted forward and Tsuna caught it between two fingers. "Feisty, aren't you?" he commented with another smirk. He twirled the blade and pointed the tip to Bianchi's back. "But he's not here. I'm willing to bet that he's only using you to achieve his own goals, like how I use everyone as stepping stones."

A pair of stormy grey eyes flashed. "Don't you _dare_ insult my lover," she hissed. Tsuna jerked with surprise as the knife began bubbling and turning purple. Toxic fumes engulfed it, and in a few seconds, all what remained of the dagger was a thin layer of ashes on the carpet. "He loves me. I love him. Don't you dare compare him to you! _Die_!" Bianchi yelled.

More daggers flew at him whilst she spun. The sleeves of Tsuna's clothing started to dissolve. The black haired boy widened his eyes in alarm and stepped to the right to dodge the blades. _She can turn anything she touches into Poison Cooking, except for skin, but I can still feel the heat…_

"Tsunayoshi? _TSSSUNNAYOOSHIIIII!_"

_Iemitsu_.

All five daggers turned into dust and vanished onto the ground. Bianchi lifted her chin and stiffly curtseyed, her glare not fading. "_I swear Reborn will win in the end. I'll make sure they acknowledge who he truly is, even if it means destroying you and your Guardians_," were her parting words.

Tsuna watched her until she left the ballroom, his expression thoughtful. Finally, he narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"_I'll be waiting_," he whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] - The silver bracelet has an installed video camera and other interesting things. ^^<strong>

**[2] – Iemitsu is the 'male' and Nana is the 'female'.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger! For some odd reason, I just love it when Iemitsu ruins tense moments... I'll try to get the next update on my birthday, which is in about two weeks. ^^

As you may have noticed, I've played around with the times and events. Tsuna and Byakuran are around the same age, and Byakuran is already the Boss of the Millefiore (with Yuni) because he's a genius. ^^

Nice!Byakuran. Tell me what you think :3 And what do you think of Fon's part? This is the first time I've written in his point of view. ^^ Constructive criticism is welcome.

Also, how do you like Strong!Hana and Evil!Bianchi?

**Please review! ^^  
><strong>

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	11. Sins of the Father

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for the 200+ subscriptions and favourites. I feel like I've achieved a lot already, haha. I'll continue to give my best for this story, and I hope it continues to keep your interest!<p>

Secondly, thanks to all of you who kindly gave me suggestions for Spy!Haru and Spy!Kyoko's weapons! I have settled with **BrokenBlackCat**'s idea for Haru's weapon- darts. You may have seen Haru in action with a dart gun in Chapter 10. Sorry, **BrokenBlackCat**, for not crediting you sooner!

Further suggestions for Kyoko's weapon are still open.

**Special thanks to these awesome reviewers: **WinterGuardianAngel24, BrokenBlackCat, Hisawa Kana, Il Vietato Cielo, Mad31lina, Musica Famiglia, Chi-tanda, Koyuki11, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, skidney, Exile Wrath, Lexie-chan, Narutopokefan, Harlett, Featherain, Tikitorch559, KhRfan12, Bird of Dreams, lovesaver, ezcap1st, TsubasaFan1230, Estelle Lumene, and Son Goshen.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**This has been beta'ed by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11 – SINS OF THE FATHER<strong>

**MILLEFIORE BASE, JAPAN**

"_Yuni-chan? Are you in here?"_

_A black haired girl looked up from the paperwork she was doing, her silver pen pausing briefly in mid-word. Tired eyes blearily blinked, revealing two sapphire blue eyes. Running a hand over her face, the girl yawned, as the exhaustion from her all-nighter caught up with her._

"_Byakuran-san?" she called out wearily, reaching her hand into a biscuit box, which was her main source of energy, "What are you doing here?"_

_The door opened and a cheerful white haired boy with light purple eyes walked in. "I was looking for you, Yuni-chan. You weren't in your office."_

_Yuni bit into a chocolate coated biscuit stick as she signed another document. "Hmmm?" she said distractedly, "Spanner-san was upgrading the security system both inside and outside my office. I didn't want to be there when the test-alarms sounded."_

_Byakuran moved to sit beside her on the couch, and picked up a file scattered across the table. "You're hard working as always, Yuni-chan." Glancing down at the document, he commented, "Here's a request for an alliance."_

"_It's a request for an alliance with the Shimon Famiglia. Their current Boss, Kozato Enma, has decided that he'd like to assist us in achieving our goals."_

"_I've never heard of them. What are their purposes for suggesting the alliance?"_

_The dark haired girl closed her large blue eyes and sighed. "Apparently they have a score to settle with the Vongola. I met him and his right hand woman a few days ago. That girl was a demon. She ranted on about the history of the Shimon Famiglia, how the Vongola stole their glory 400 years ago. I didn't expect the request so soon, though…"_

_The white haired teenager laughed merrily and fed a handful of marshmallows into his mouth. "The Shimon existed 400 years ago?" he questioned curiously, "So Yuni-chan, what will you do?"_

"_I want to agree," the girl replied, as she re-read the document concerning the Shimon's request. "They possess rare Flames, which may be helpful to us, and they've offered their fulltime support. However…"_

"_-they're a dying Famiglia with a weak Boss who needs a stable footing inside the Mafia world," Byakuran finished._

_Yuni smiled a little. "Yes. The Shimon Famiglia is only composed of Kozato Enma and his six subordinates. But the main reason why I'm uncertain whether or not this alliance is a good idea, is because Sawada Iemitsu assassinated Kozato-kun's parents and younger sister. One of the Millefiore's prioritized goals is to have Nero Tsunayoshi ally with us."_

_After seeing a nod of understanding from the white haired teenager, Yuni continued, "There's no doubt the Shimon would attempt to kill Nero-san at first sight. According to our anonymous informant from within the Vongola, Nero-san is the splitting image of Vongola Primo."_

"_No, then. We won't ally with them yet," Byakuran answered, licking his sugar-coated fingers before opening another packet of marshmallows. "Speaking of the Millefiore's alliances, we've got a request from the Ranking Prince Fuuta."_

_Yuni widened her sapphire eyes. "R-Ranking Prince Fuuta? He has been lying low over the few years, and I didn't foresee this in my visions."_

"_Fon called a few hours ago. Fuuta-kun and Fon's student fled to his house in Italy. Fuuta-kun has offered to provide us with rankings which he sees fit to give."_

"_But why would they join the Millefiore?"_

"_They don't have their families anymore," Byakuran explained, "They may be young, but they've experienced so much in life already. In the Millefiore, we have people who could care for them and provide them with protection."_

_Yuni nodded and set her pen down once she had finished her last stack of paperwork. She took the Shimon's file from the white haired boy and placed it onto the table attached to the arm of the couch. "His contributions will be invaluable," she replied. She didn't bother asking if Byakuran had accepted or not. Being acquainted with Fuuta was such a great opportunity. Then she opened a packet of strawberry flavored Pocky with a small smile, and leaned back against the couch._

_Suddenly, Byakuran turned his attention from the white marshmallows to her. "You've been quiet about something," he observed, with a hint of concern visible in his light purple eye, "Could this be the mission you sent the 4__th__ Squad on?"_

_Silence filled the atmosphere. Both of them stopped eating. _

"_Nothing," Yuni said, after one minute, "Their mission reports were due half a day ago, and I've been waiting since last night. If they do not arrive by this afternoon, I'm going to ask Irie-kun to track them down. This is a very important and risky mission, and I'm worried about our Famiglia members who went. Especially Genkishi-kun. He has been with the Giglio-Nero Famiglia all his life, and i-if I sent him to his d-death…" _

_She turned around to open a packet of green tea flavored Pocky, but when she returned her gaze to Byakuran, the sleeves of her uniform were wet._

_A comforting hand found its way onto her shoulder. "Don't be upset, Yuni-chan," the white haired boy told her gently, "Genkishi is leading this mission, isn't he? He's one of the best illusionists in the world. He-"_

Knock knock.

"_Yuni-sama?"_

"_Come in!" __Byakuran called. He gave Yuni's hand a reassuring squeeze before he tossed his finished marshmallow packet towards the nearby paper shredder. The plastic caught the edge of the blade, and in seconds, it was shredded into very thin strips. _

"_Byakuran-sama, Yuni-sama," a black haired young man greeted, as he breathlessly strode into the room, carrying two huge shopping bags. He swept a deep bow before continuing, "I've received the reports on the 4__th__ Squad's mission." _

"_Oh, Leonardo-kun?" Byakuran questioned smoothly, "How did it go?" As Yuni received the reports, he stole a mango flavored Pocky stick from Yuni, and frowned at the unfamiliar taste, before hastily shoving a handful of vanilla flavored marshmallows into his mouth to mask the strange flavor._

"_I have not read the reports, Byakuran-sama," Leonardo replied, "The captain of the 4__th__ Squad sincerely apologizes for the late reports, and he has also requested for me to give you these." He drew out a bouquet of purple hyacinths from inside the bags, and then passed the bags to the white haired boy, who took a peek inside._

_One entire shopping bag was filled with marshmallows of all shapes, sizes, flavors, and brands. The other was filled with candy bars and chocolate. Byakuran set the bag down with a look of disapproval on his face- he hated Italian marshmallows. He also knew that Yuni disliked any type of confectionery other than Pocky._

"_So how was the mission, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran asked, shooting the black haired girl a glance._

_Yuni ignored him. "Where are the soldiers of the 4__th__ Squad? Have they safely returned to the Base?" she asked Leonardo, her voice layered with concern._

_The messenger bowed his head. "We're all sorry for worrying you, Yuni-sama, Byakuran-sama. The…remaining members of the 4__th__ Squad are scheduled to arrive at Tokyo Airport in an hour. The Captain sent the reports to Irie-kun on the plane." _

"_R-Remaining members?" Yuni suddenly cried. She flipped to the last page of the document. "T-They've all been c-captured except for Genkishi-san and the Captain! How? _Why_?" _

"_Purple hyacinths, the flower one sends when pleading for forgiveness," Byakuran remarked, fingering the petals of the flowers which were given to him. He inhaled, breathing in the sweet aroma, before throwing the bouquet aside. _

"_Yes, Byakuran-sama."_

"_Mmm, let me read…" the white haired boy said, taking the file from Yuni, "Two of the highest ranking White Spell officers of the 4__th__ Squad were captured by the Vongola, after orders to negotiate with Nero Tsunayoshi-kun. At exactly 0300 hours, Nero Tsunayoshi-kun was spotted with Vongola Nono's Storm Guardian by three officers of the 4__th__ Squad. At 0302 hours, two girls with Sawada Iemitsu's apprentice, Basil-kun, met them outside the Vongola Mansion…After that, Vongola Nono's Storm Guardian went into the mansion. The conversation made by Nero-kun, Basil-kun and the girls were recorded. _

"_Then at 0311 hours, Sawada Iemitsu appeared. Suddenly Nero Tsunayoshi-kun experienced a strange shaking and paleness, and then drew out a gun. He…raised it towards the area the officers were hiding in. The officers panicked…"_

_Byakuran paused intentionally, allowing Yuni to take all the information in. When he received her strained nod, he turned back to the report and continued. _

"_According to the report, Nero Tsunayoshi-kun mysteriously lost consciousness after that. Soon, the CEDEF Boss carried him away, and the soldiers quickly moved to keep sight of their target. But then the girls noticed the dropped gun and discovered their hiding spots. The girls drugged and restrained two soldiers, and the third managed to flee. One of the Black Spell soldiers sent a distress signal to the rest of the Squad, who were nearby. At 0330 hours, the taller of the girls ran inside the mansion, and careful measures were taken before the 4__th__ Squad attacked the remaining girl. Their leader, Genkishi-kun, who was also the one who had managed to avoid captivity, heavily protested against their strategy. However, the soldiers all disagreed with his reasoning and contacted their Captain, who gave them permission to commence with their plan._

"_At 0335 hours, the taller Vongola girl rushed outside again with another girl. The 4__th__ Squad were quickly defeated and captured. When a cleanup crew arrived afterwards, Genkishi-kun had to retreat to the nearest safe house."_

_The white haired boy lowered the report. "It's very unfortunate, isn't it, Leonardo-kun? How disappointing. The task was simple; a few men were sent to observe Nero Tsunayoshi-kun, to determine his relationship with the Vongola. That way, we would be able to find a way to make a deal with him, without being revealed. What was the Captain thinking about? As soon as he gave them his permission to fight the Vongola, he had sent them to their graves."_

"_Byakuran-san!" Yuni shouted, shooting Byakuran a terrifying look of disapproval, "You're being insensitive! Almost an entire Squad has been captured! We should be trying to free them now, before the CEDEF drug them to reveal the location of our Base, as well as some secret information that only the top five Squads know!"_

_Byakuran exhaled and ate some more marshmallows. "You're right, Yuni-chan," he admitted, as he focused on a random spot on the walls in an act of shame. Once he had finished yet another packet of marshmallows, he said to the messenger, "Thank you, Leonardo-kun. You're dismissed."_

_The black haired young man bowed again, before heading towards the door._

"_Oh Leo-kun?" Leonardo stopped and turned to face Byakuran. "Send some yellow carnations to the 4__th__ Squad's captain, will you?"_

"_Yes, Byakuran-sama."_

"_And give these to Genkishi-san," Yuni added, handing the two shopping bags back to the White Spell messenger, "Tell him that he's been promoted to Captain of the 4__th__ Squad."_

**-XXXX-**

**VONGOLA MANSION, ITALY**

"He passes out a lot doesn't he, Iemitsu?"

_Voices…I hear voices…I'm not alone…_

The voice was deep and powerful, but it was also slightly subdued. "That's the second time he's abruptly fallen unconscious today. Is he ill?"

_Who is this? Could it be…Vongola Nono?_

There was a brief pause, as if the second person was deep in thought. "He passes out a lot indeed," an annoyingly familiar voice then replied. Tsuna could feel the air from the speaker's mouth hitting his face, sending his hair flying. "He may have an illness. My son looks so vulnerable in this state, unlike the same person who defeated an Arcobaleno. If this continues on, the Vongola would be in danger. This is no state the leader of the strongest Mafia Famiglia should be in."

There was a light chuckle from the older man. "You're thinking too far, Iemitsu. Could it be exhaustion, perhaps? It's not uncommon for children to faint due to fatigue."

Iemitsu snorted. "Fatigue? For all I know, my son's been sleeping all day and night at the Varia Headquarters, if you don't count the Carcassa's petty attack."

_That bastard- he was watching? So that's why my intuition told me to manipulate the video recordings in the Varia's control room…_

"Iemitsu," Vongola Nono said quietly, "How much do you know about Tsunayoshi, his fake school reports and rumors aside?"

"He has potential," the annoying voice answered with a following sigh, "But his heart isn't set on leading the Vongola. I believed you when you said that sending him to live with Xanxus was a good idea – that my son would see how powerful Xanxus is, and strive to become stronger. However, I can't say that it was a good idea anymore. The footage recorded from the Varia Headquarters revealed that Tsunayoshi had spent his days either eating or sleeping."

"He's sixteen and he's already won so many battles," Vongola Nono noted, "That's an admirable fact. I've also never seen a person's resolve as powerful as his. If only we could convert his current goal into becoming Vongola Decimo…then I can die knowing that my Famiglia would be in capable hands…"

"Worry not, Timoteo. I, as Tsunayoshi's father, will train him unti-"

A fist suddenly rammed into Iemitsu's jaw, rendering the latter speechless.

The silence was deafening.

The fist hung in the air, and slowly, a pair of dark brown eyes opened narrowly.

"T-Tsunayoshi?" Iemitsu choked out, blinded by Tsuna's overpowering aura.

Vongola Nono chuckled nervously from a short distance away, in an attempt to break the tension. "I guess you deserved that, Iemitsu," he said humorously, "You woke him up. You know what children are like when they've woken from their peaceful slumber…" Standing up, he loosened his tie and stretched, before giving Tsuna a "grandfatherly" smile. "Are you feeling alright, Tsunayoshi?" he asked the black haired boy.

Tsuna gradually lowered his fist from the air. Now that Iemitsu had backed a safe distance away whilst clutching his bruising face, Tsuna could see his surroundings. He was disappointed to discover that he had ended up in the same infirmary room yet again. However this time, instead of waking up to Gokudera's over-enthusiasm, Tsuna had woken up to an unpleasant conversation between two people, whom had crawled their way up towards the top of his hit list.

"Vongola Nono," Tsuna said stiffly, whilst maintaining eye contact with the Vongola Boss, who was sitting on the bed beside his, "Please leave the room. Now"

"Tsunayoshi, do not-"

The old man raised a hand, cutting through Iemitsu's sentence. Then he nodded, his eyes twinkling, as he gathered his cane, which was leaning against the bed he was sitting on. "I understand," he told Tsuna, flashing him an encouraging smile. Then he stood up and slowly made his way towards the door. "I'll let you two have your father and son moment," he added.

"Thank…you…" Tsuna replied tightly.

Tsuna threw off the white sheet covers and also stood up, his fingers tapping against the edge of the bed as he waited for Vongola Nono to leave. Finally, the door closed with a '_click_', and it became tensely soundless again.

Iemitsu took the silence as the opportunity to initiate the conversation. Coughing loudly, he approached the younger boy, with his chin held high.

"It's impolite to address your superior in that tone," Iemitsu lectured, pointing a finger at Tsuna, "Rudeness will not be tolerated in the future, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Nero," Tsuna replied coldly, "Today is the first time we met. It's rude to call strangers by their first name."

"_Nero_? Black? Your surname is Sawada, and you should feel proud to be related to the Boss of one of the bes-"

Tsuna raised a hand. "Enough. I don't need a self-proclaimed father who is as ignorant and as arrogant as you, and any ties I've had with you and your family have been severed, after the night you left me in the morgue."

Iemitsu flinched. "They told us you _died_. Your mother and I care about you! We still do!"

"_Care_?" the black haired boy growled, "What have you ever done for me, except trying to secure my position as Vongola Decimo, so that I can be the perfect tool for the sake of a Famiglia which I never joined? You didn't care enough to give me a burial. Leaving me there was just as equivalent as leaving me out for the vultures to feed on!"

"Tool? _Vultures_? What has he been teaching you?" Iemitsu suddenly snapped, outrage lacing his words, "The Black Hand—over the years, he has brainwashed you into a cold, unfeeling brat who shows no respect to even his own father. He has manipulated you with his deceitfully sweet words, and controlled your feelings. His last encounter with the Vongola wasn't pleasant. For all I know, _he's_ the one using _you_ as the perfect tool for the sake of his own revenge!"

A pair of dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "_His_ fault?" Tsuna hissed, "What does Father have anything to do with this, when all he did was adopt me and train me into the capable person I have become? And revenge? It was the _Vongola_ who killed his daughter and tore his family apart! It was the _Vongola_ who ended his life!"

"He "adopted" you, you say? Do you even know how adoption works? You need the written consent of the parents of the child. Without the consent of a parent or guardian, it becomes a _kidnapping_. That bastard, he-"

"Would you have preferred it if I really had died that night? Would my death have satisfied you? Don't play stupid – if you truly did care, you wouldn't have waited fifteen years until the _Vongola_ kidnapped me."

"Fifteen years! I repeat, they told me you died!" Iemitsu insisted, though with Tsuna's Hyper Intuition, the latter detected a trace of desperation.

"Father was there that night, by his daughter's side as she was dying in childbirth. He was in the hospital room opposite of yours. He knew you were there, and he knew who I was, after he found me in the morgue. He called you, not once, but _five times_, to try and inform you that I was alive."

"He might have called," Iemitsu spat back, "But so did others. Did you know how painful it was for Nana and I, when you "died"? Did you know how much it hurt, when we received so many phone calls informing us that our son was alive, giving us hope, only to find out that it was some small Famiglia's twisted plan to have their own child raised as the son of the leaders of CEDEF?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "No. But what I do know is that you ignored his calls and you still didn't respond even after I gave you three chances myself!"

A tanned hand darted to the side and flew towards Tsuna, aiming towards his left cheek. Hissing out his breath, Tsuna gripped the hand which had tried to slap him, and twisted the muscled arm behind Iemitsu's back. He felt great satisfaction hearing the sharp pops as a few joints were forcibly dislocated.

"_Three chances_," Tsuna said quietly, "Did Nana not tell you when I met her after my sixth birthday and told her who I was? What happened to your intuition? They say a mother and father always know their son."

"B-Bullshit!" Iemitsu yelled, between a yell of pain as his other arm was dealt in a similar manner to his dislocated one, "The only 'father' you've ever had is me! That bastard's been manipulating you! He has turned my sweet, innocent son into a monster!"

Tsuna smirked bitterly as he jabbed his knee mercilessly into the older man's lower back. "A monster, you say?" he whispered, "A demon, a death god—I've heard them all. It's almost always the same, when I prepare to deal the final blow." He leaned closer to Iemitsu. "Pathetic, isn't it?"

Icy cold fingers wrapped around the older man's neck, their coolness sending shivers down his spine. Tsuna could feel the pulses throbbing wildly, betraying the man's true feelings. Though Iemitsu was trying to use his height and weight to his advantage in order to throw Tsuna's body off his own, his efforts were overpowered.

Iemitsu swallowed nervously and said nothing.

"And you thought I was "innocent"? Someone like you should have known from the beginning, that there's no such thing as "innocence" in the Mafia World. There's only death, power, lies and betrayal.

"I am one of the top three strongest hitmen in the world," Tsuna continued, "And I can snap your neck in 0.5 seconds. My life is never – and will never –be in your hands. I won't hesitate to kill you right now. I made my bones six years ago, and since then, those hands of mine have already killed many, and you're no more significant than those _scum_ which have stood against me."

Tsuna was exaggerating, but his words left a deep impact on the blond haired man. Chuckling darkly, he continued, "It would please me very much to kill you right now, but you're still a valuable pawn to me. I'll use you until you're nothing to me anymore. Then I'll leave you out to die, like how you left me sixteen years ago."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, you don't understand! I know we weren't there for you in your childhood, but now "

"You people never listen nor learn, do you? I've said this before, and I shall say this one last time." The pair of brown eyes suddenly flashed amber, and Iemitsu gasped at their intensity.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada died that night. I am someone who you know barely anything about. I, Tsunayoshi Nero, refuse. I refuse to be a Sawada. I refuse to be the heir of the Vongola. Don't you or anyone else dare to try and interfere with my life. Do that and I won't hesitate to destroy what you all value the most—the _Vongola_."

And Tsuna's vice-like grip tightened around Iemitsu's neck, cutting off the older man's oxygen.

Iemitsu's emotional pain was unseen by the black haired boy. As he stared into those intense amber eyes, he felt terrible sadness and regret under his fear.

Then helplessness.

Then anger.

It wasn't his fault that Tsunayoshi had become so…_warped_. He had tried so hard to make him understand. As his breathing became increasingly strained and dark spots began to consume his entire vision, a single question remained icy clear in his mind.

Why had Tsunayoshi fallen to such darkness?

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This story has just gotten a lot more complex. To lessen any confusion, please do not hesitate to ask any questions. I'll do a Q&A section in the next chapter and I'll do my best to clear any confusion, without revealing too much. ;D

So today's my birthday. I'm fifteen now (could you tell I was fourteen by my writing style?). Now that I think about it, have I _REALLY_ been writing such twisted stuff already? *looks at notes for future chapters. Sees many 'TORTURE's* I can't say I'm very sane...

Anyway, please review! A Pocky for your thoughts? *nudge nudge wink wink* Until then!

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	12. Flames of Resolution

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these awesome reviewers: <strong>THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS, skidney, Il Vietato Cielo, Hisawa Kana, Soul Vrazy, R3iga1004, ezcap1st, KhRfan12, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, Featherain, Koyuki11, Mystic Dewdrop, TsubasaFan1230, Lexie-chan94, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Silverblueroses, OBSERVER01, ladyivory01, Son Goshen, BrokenBlackCat, Bird of Dreams, 2 Guests and GorunNova.

**Here's the Pocky I promised! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Thank you THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS for editing this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brief Q&amp;A: <strong>_**Send any questions in and I'll try to answer!**_

**What does 'Akutama' mean?  
><strong>It means 'bad person' or 'villain'.

**Does Byakuran and Yuni consider Tsuna on their side?**  
>No, not yet. They know Tsuna is against the Vongola because they have a spy in the Vongola who is very observant. The spy is not an OC, and if you think about it, he's the same spy-guy from the canon.<p>

**0.5 seconds to shoot...isn't that how long it takes for Reborn to shoot? And who's stronger?  
><strong>No, Reborn takes only 0.05 seconds. Currently, Reborn has more experience and is stronger than Tsuna.

**Are Dying Will flames going to be included in this story?**  
>Yes, they will, but it'll be quite a while before Tsuna goes into HDWM.<p>

**Why is there a guy named Mr. Fettuccini in this chapter?  
><strong>*gulp* W-Why do you ask...? *cries at my own "creativity"*

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12 – FLAMES OF RESOLUTION<strong>

**CEDEF HEADQUARTERS (VENICE), ITALY**

_Kyoko watched the two guards seize the struggling blond Mafioso and sighed, as the screaming man belted out incomprehensible profanities concerning the Vongola. Wincing a little at the commotion, she lowered the volume of her headphones, which picked up any sound from within the interrogation room she was monitoring, along with her fellow CEDEF agent, Oregano._

_There was a rustle of papers, a few taps on a laptop keyboard, and then the sound of a coffee mug hitting the table. When the man in the interrogation room was finally forced away, the orangey-brown haired girl heard the interrogator's voice ring clearly through her headphones._

"_The next Millefiore soldier's file, please."_

"_Yes, Winter," Kyoko replied, her tone clear and professional. She signaled to Oregano, who typed a command into her computer._

"_The data of Alessio Fettuccini has been transferred," Oregano said through her microphone after a few seconds._

_The girl in the other room nodded her thanks at one of the cameras in the room and then began to study the new information. Kyoko smiled as she watched her friend tap her finger against her chin in concentration, while she studied the personal details of the Millefiore soldier._

_Kyoko rolled her shoulders and checked the time on her computer screen. It was almost time to finish, and she was glad that Alessio Fettuccini was the last one to be interrogated for the day. Kyoko, Hana and Oregano had spent their entire morning and afternoon interrogating the Black Spell soldiers that the CEDEF had captured two days ago. Though there were many shifts, Hana was still one of the best interrogators despite her age, so CEDEF's second in command, Lal Mirch, had assigned her for most of the day._

_The orangey-brown haired girl envied her other best friend Haru. Like her, Haru was also a CEDEF agent who was important enough to have a code name, but the brunette's true field of expertise was the art of disguise. Haru had been assigned an espionage mission the previous day, and Kyoko would have done anything to accompany her, if not for her lack of experience in field work._

_So therefore, she was given the task of monitoring the actions and emotions of the Millefiore soldiers (by being an illusionist, she was very perceptive and could see through deceit) whilst Hana did the questioning and Oregano recorded the information._

_The door to the interrogation room opened once again and this time, two different guards brought the last man in. The guards restrained the rather lean soldier and bound his ankles and wrists to the chair. Surprisingly, Mr. Fettuccini did not resist like his comrades had. The gag was removed from his mouth and he briefly choked on his own saliva, before meeting Hana's eyes._

_Averting her attention from the screen, the CEDEF girl locked eyes with the dark haired man before her. "Mr. Alessio Fettuccini of the Millefiore Famiglia's 4th Squad. Born on 10 November, 19XX. Age 25. Originated from the Geigue Famiglia, which has recently allied with the Millefiore," Hana spoke, as she took in the man's appearance and posture, "Am I correct?"_

"_Yes."_

_Hana paused to give Kyoko and Oregano some time to observe the man. Kyoko recognized him – he was present when the Black Spell soldiers had tried to kill her outside the Vongola Mansion. He was one of the quieter enemy soldiers who didn't put up a fight when they were arrested and taken to the CEDEF Headquarters._

_A ten second glance was all Kyoko needed in order to determine the man's emotions. _Twitching hands_, she typed, putting her mental notes into text, _Feet are tapping against the floor. Fingernails are scratching against the back of the chair. Nervous demeanor.

_Then Kyoko pressed a small button which sent a tiny 'beep' into Hana's earpiece, signaling the sent messages._

_The older girl glanced at her laptop and scanned the messages, before she smiled tightly at the man in front of her. "Mr. Fettuccini, there is no reason to be nervous," she told him, "All we require is for you to answer some questions honestly. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we must."_

_The man appeared stunned that a teenager was able to sound so professional and rather intimidating. "Do I make myself clear?" Hana pressed, adding a sharp edge to her words._

"_I-I won't say anything," the man before her replied, determination crossing his features._

_Hana raised an eyebrow, whilst twirling a pen with her thumb, forefinger and middle finger. "Oh really?" she questioned coolly. Kyoko smiled at how excellent her friend was at keeping her expression neutral. Every Millefiore soldier they had interrogated insisted on holding their tongues at the beginning of their questioning. It didn't take too much effort to force information out – a few threats and mild torture always did the trick. Sometimes truth serums were used as well, if that was what it took, but soon it had become an uneventful routine. Kyoko had grown bored at the lack of activity and so had Oregano, who was propping her chin up with her elbow whilst regarding the monitors._

"_Then we'll make you talk," Hana told Mr. Fettuccini, "It's either you comply with us, or you can meet the same fate as some your…predecessors had."_

"_I won't betray Byakuran-sama and Yuni-sama!"_

_The dark haired girl let out a small sigh. "This is the mafia. If you are expecting friendly and casual questioning, you are sorely mistaken, Mr. Fettuccini. In case you were misinformed, you are currently in one of CEDEF's underground rooms. No one can break in, and if you somehow manage to get past the guards and I, those in the monitoring room will press a button to remove all the oxygen outside."_

And your chances of survival are reduced to zero_, Kyoko supplied mentally._

_Mr. Fettuccini gulped and said nothing._

"_Firstly I would like to confirm something with you. A few of your rather…unfortunate comrades have informed me that your Base is beneath a shopping mall in Palermo. Is this correct?"_

"_Y-Yes!"_

_Kyoko couldn't resist rolling her eyes. _He's lying_, she typed._

"_You're lying," Hana said seriously. The man blinked. "We have over fifty cameras in this room, and there is an illusionist watching your every move. Do you really think you have a chance at deceiving the Vongola?"_

"_It's the truth!" Mr. Fettuccini insisted._

"_Says a man who refused to talk only a moment ago?" Hana retorted, "We're not stupid. We know your Base is in Japan – the way you addressed the Millefiore Bosses with Japanese honorifics confirmed this. Now, don't expect to fool us again, or else I won't hesitate to break a bone with every lie you tell._

"_Now, the next question – I need a who, when, what, why and how. Explain in detail what your business with spying on the Vongola Decimo was. Or," she said, gesturing to a large gun behind Mr. Fettuccini attached to the wall, "this will shoot a large syringe into your neck. Every one of your personal secrets will be revealed then. Do I make myself clear?"_

_The man swallowed thickly and nodded. "I-"_

"PLEASE COMMENCE LOCKDOWN. THERE HAS BEEN AN ENEMY INFILTRATION. THEY WERE LAST SPOTTED NEAR THE INTERROGATION ROOMS. I REPEAT, THERE HAS BEEN AN ENEMY INFLITRATION-"

"_Infiltration? What is going on?" Kyoko shouted, alarm evident in her voice. Emergency rifles emerged from their hidden compartments in the ceiling. The metal door began to vibrate violently, sending shockwaves throughout the walls. "How is it possible to get past the CEDEF security system?" she cried._

"_I don't know!" Oregano yelled back, snatching a rifle and standing in a defensive position before the door, "Could this be the Millefiore rescuing their soldiers?"_

_From inside the interrogation room, Hana knocked Mr. Fettuccini unconscious and ran out of the room, a rifle already slung across her shoulders. Kyoko gasped as all of the security footage screens suddenly flashed and turned black, disconnecting the two girls' view of the commotion outside. The orangey-brown haired girl prayed that Hana could fight them off as she began to conjure a few illusions for protection._

BAM!

"_T-They broke through my illusions!" Kyoko hissed, as she dodged the extremely heavy object, which shot past her. The door smashed into a few monitors and Kyoko's computer lost signal as cords were forcibly ripped out._

_Oregano was already firing at the intruders, but every bullet ricocheted. Biting back a growl, the older girl raced forward, planning to engage in hand to hand combat. However, she screamed as a huge force flung her back across the room, instantly rendering her unconscious._

Telekinesis? _Kyoko thought, panic flooding into her mind. She clenched her gun and aimed at the two figures, not intending to submit without a fight._

"_Oh, what do we have here?"_

_Standing at the entrance was a very tall dark haired female clutching two deadly sharp metal fans. Beside her was a shorter red haired boy wearing an identical expression of fierceness as his comrade. They sported an unfamiliar insignia on their black uniforms and their determined eyes were the color of fresh blood. Those eyes burned with such hatred that they mirrored the dark red flame on the boy's forehead._

_Their overpowering auras spread sheer terror across the entire room, suffocating Kyoko, but what was more horrifying were the bodies of the black suited guards of CEDEF, which were scattered across the hall outside._

_And the next sight made her blood run cold. At the tall girl's feet, was the unmoving body of Basil, who had a deep 'X' carved into his bloody chest, and his forehead was soaked with blood and sweat. Next to Basil was Hana, whose face was pale and contorted with pain. Several of her ribs appeared to be broken, as well as her right arm, which was twisted in a gruesome angle._

_Fear._

_Kyoko had never felt so scared before. All her life, she had believed the CEDEF to be one of the strongest, most invincible forces in the entire Mafia. To see its members – and Basil, who was supposed to be their next Boss – defeated so quickly and easily…_

"_Do you feel it, Vongola?" the very tall red eyed girl then growled venomously, her eyes flashing, "Do you finally see what price you must pay for betraying the Shimon Famiglia?"_

* * *

><p><strong>VONGOLA MANSION (FLORENCE), ITALY<strong>

Iemitsu left immediately for Venice as soon as he received a distress call concerning the attack at CEDEF's Headquarters. Tsuna was glad to see him go, for his self-proclaimed "father" was becoming more and more of an eyesore with each passing day.

After their brief but intense fight the other day, Iemitsu had become wary of Tsuna to the extent of sending a few of his agents around to spy on Tsuna. As he walked around the Vongola Mansion, Tsuna could always feel their presences in the shadows, as if they were _waiting _to be beaten up by the black haired boy. It was pathetic how Iemitsu didn't have the guts to stalk him himself... and risk being humiliatingly defeated again.

The black haired boy then began to wonder whether or not CEDEF could actually win the fight. Tsuna was intrigued by the special flames the Shimon Famiglia ring holders possessed. Like Yuni had mentioned in his previous vision, their flames were unique, but after witnessing their fighting skills, Tsuna noted that they also had incredible destructive power. Telekinesis was surely a valuable power.

_So they want revenge on what Iemitsu did to their Famiglia_, he thought as his mind reflected on his visions, _And they targeted CEDEF whilst Nana was in France and Iemitsu was in another province._

But then two disconcerting questions entered his head. They refused to leave and his Hyper Intuition was giving him a headache:

Why had Enma Kozato and Adelheid Suzuki carved an 'X' into Basil's chest, and why had Iemitsu killed Kozato's parents and sister, if the Shimon were so insignificant?

* * *

><p>At five minutes past midnight, Tsuna found himself inside an unfamiliar room in the Vongola Mansion. It was no ordinary room, however – it was Vongola Nono's own office, which was a strictly forbidden territory to anyone other than Vongola Nono, the Ninth Generation Vongola Guardians, and Vongola's most trusted butlers. Even the Tenth Generation "Boss and Guardians" were not permitted entry.<p>

Regardless of the consequences (his Intuition would warn him if anyone arrived, so he figured he was quite safe), Tsuna had entered the office in order to discover answers to his questions. He couldn't deny the fact that the Vongola was the very core of the Mafia, and their information and intelligence would surpass any other Famiglia. After much thought, Tsuna had decided to use his stay at the Vongola Mansion to his own benefit and find some answers.

Currently the computer was switched on and Tsuna had partly hacked into the Vongola Database. Unfortunately it was a greater challenge this time, compared to the times he had hacked into the same Database on his silver laptop. For all he knew, his laptop was either with the Varia or even with the CEDEF, so Tsuna had to wait patiently as he worked his way around.

As he waited for the information to load, he began to search through the drawers, carefully picking the locks with a paperclip he took from the desk. The task was surprisingly easy. Soon, Tsuna discovered the latest mission reports of the Ninth Generation Vongola Guardians in the top draw, as well as a few property damage bills, which were stapled to the reports.

The second drawer contained even more paperwork, but this time it was for Famiglia alliances and treaties. Sighing disappointedly, the black haired boy turned to glance at the computer.

_70% complete_, it read.

Clicking his tongue, Tsuna bent the thin wire into the desired shape before he inserted it into the final lock. After a few seconds, the lock turned and the final drawer opened to reveal even _more_ paperwork.

"Nothing on CEDEF or Millefiore..." Tsuna murmured, as he rifled through the papers, "Not on here either…"

He sighed once again, returned the papers to their original position. and then lifted the bottom files up to inspect them. As he did so, his skin came in contact with cool metal, and the sensation was all too familiar. The barrel was icy cold from disuse, but a smirk crept upon the black haired boy's face as he fingered the twin 'X's just above the trigger. Then Tsuna drew out the X-gun and concealed it within his suit pocket. He was glad to have his preferred weapon back.

Tsuna was about to check the computer once more when he heard a cough and a series of footsteps outside the office.

Blood pounded in his ears as Tsuna realized he had been caught red-handed. _Why hadn't my intuition warned me? _he thought angrily. He loosened his grip on the papers and they fell once more into the drawer.

"Vongola Nono," he hissed out, annoyed that his intuition was finally providing him with decent information, "I-"

"There's no need to be so defensive around me, Tsunayoshi," the old man replied, emerging from the dark hall with a smile, "I was expecting you to come here sooner or later."

Tsuna shut the drawer and closed the many dialog boxes on the computer. "Oh?" he questioned.

_The unlocked door…the barely protected computer…the easily pickable locks…did Vongola Nono set me up?_

Vongola Nono chuckled. "It's your Hyper Intuition. I remember when my ten year old self felt a mental pull every time I walked past this office when my mother was Vongola Ottavo. Unfortunately my mother had a little trap built inside back then and she had to rescue me from the net, after my screaming woke half the people in the mansion awake."

Tsuna stifled a snort. The thought of someone screaming because of a net was utterly ridiculous.

"Anyway," the Vongola Boss continued, "I never dared to go within ten meters of her office after that…incident. I admit, when my mother called me to her office to inherit the Vongola rings five years later, I carried a pocket knife with me in case I was caught by the net a second time. My mother was giving me odd looks during the entire meeting, and when she discovered the knife, all her Guardians erupted with laughter. I had never felt so embarrassed before, but now when I reflect on my past, it sure does leave a fond memory."

"And the main point?" _I'm not interested in your "fond memories"._

"The main point is that all the Vongola Bosses have been attracted to this room. This is the exact office Vongola Primo used. It is only logical that those who share the same bloodline feel attracted here, no? And since you're a direct descendent of Vongola Primo, your connection with this room should be stronger than mine."

Tsuna twitched. This wasn't making any sense. What "connection"? He had only come into the office to obtain information.

"But I'm glad you've come," Vongola Nono continued, "It shows how much potential and promise you have to be Vongola Decimo, if your Hyper Intuition has already led you here. I'm surprised you've managed to even hack into my computer."

"…"

"You're strong, and though you may not have the will to inherit the Vongola, I can tell your flames of resolution are purer than anyone else's. That is why today, I'd like to present you with the Vongola Sky ring.

"For nine generations, the Vongola has stood strong and stayed as a role model for many Famiglie," Vongola Nono announced, "And now, I am both sad and glad to say that the time has come for the next generation of the Vongola to succeed.

"The official Inheritance Ceremony will be held in two weeks, and though I will still lead the Vongola until you turn eighteen, it's been decided that the seven Vongola heirlooms should be passed to the next generation."

A tiny but brilliant Sky flame lit on Vongola Nono's finger and he lifted it towards Tsuna's forehead. The black haired boy could only stare at it, mesmerized by its purity. Before he knew it, he felt the gentle brush of heat enter through his skin. The heat grew stronger and stronger, and Tsuna's palms started to glow.

He suddenly gasped and took a step back, planting a hand over his forehead whilst standing in a defensive position.

"W-What-"

"Your Vongola Flame," Vongola Nono answered seriously. Then he held out a black ivory box.

The box was lined with black velvet and there were seven slits made to hold rings. A single silver ring shone in the center. It was the Vongola Sky ring, which had been passed down from generation to generation.

"_I have nothing to do with the Vongola_," Tsuna wanted to say, but he could not deny the fact that he felt _drawn _to the ring. His intuition was urging him to take it, _take it_-

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu and Nana Sawada, and descendent of Vongola Primo – do you have the resolve to inherit the title of Vongola Decimo?"

* * *

><p>The table felt empty as usual. Five people sat hunched over their plates, miserably playing with their food. A sixth person lay on top of a higher table which was situated against the walls of the room, absorbing the little natural sunlight from the normally curtained windows. His meal remained on the table with the others', barely touched.<p>

Silence hung thickly in the air.

Gokudera had an apathetic atmosphere around him, but Chrome saw unmistakable dejection in his eyes. Yamamoto, who was arranging garnishes into weird faces, laughed quietly to himself, though there was barely any humor behind his falsely cheerful tone. Lambo sneezed after accidentally sniffing pepper, but when that failed to spark any reaction, he continued to stare disinterestedly at his food. Sasagawa's "extremes" lacked enthusiasm. Even Cloud-man was displeased – his posture appeared to be relaxed, but his narrowed eyes told a different story.

Chrome wasn't feeling any better. Being the only girl in the group, she mostly kept to herself. She was also an introvert, so almost all her conversations were initiated by others, and her overly lean body and eye patch gave her a weak appearance. The other Guardians seemed to look down on her, and by far, only one special person and Sasagawa—who treated her like his younger sister, Kyoko—, had tried to establish friendly relationship with her.

But the special person was none other than Boss… who also happened to be the cause of their disheartening mood…

Unsurprisingly, the silence maintained, even after half an hour. Chrome observed how the tension grew with each meeting they had together, whether it was a mealtime or a coincidental encounter within the mansion.

Finally, deciding that the tension was too uncomfortable, Chrome spoke aloud, initiating her first ever conversation…since the darkest day in her life, when _they _permanently damaged her eye and her organs in that planned car "accident"...

"B-Boss isn't here again," she said, her voice soft and timid, "His meal is getting cold…"

A few heads abruptly lifted to meet her gaze. Cloud-man opened an eye and briefly focused on her, acknowledging her words.

"Stop stating the obvious, pineapple-girl!" Gokudera snapped, always quick to defend Boss' actions, "The Tenth can come whenever he wants!"

Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Lambo and Cloud-man twitched, sensing another pointless argument which was surely going to take place. Chrome averted her eyes from the other Guardians and suddenly became interested with swirling vegetables in mayonnaise.

"But Chrome and I made it," Yamamoto said to her defense. Chrome indeed, had spent her entire morning in the kitchen with Yamamoto. When she had overheard the cooks complaining about how Boss never seemed to enjoy his meals, she decided to make lunch for him. Luckily Yamamoto had kindly suggested making Japanese food, as he remembered how Boss used to be a regular customer at his father's sushi shop. Chrome had happily cooked the rice, made some rice balls, and helped make miso soup whilst Yamamoto had cut up the vegetables and seafood to make sushi. After a few hours, they had prepared a magnificent dish which consisted of sushi, rice balls, raw tuna, rice, vegetables, and miso soup.

"That's EXTREME, Yamamoto and Chrome!" Sasagawa said loudly, in an attempt to lighten the gloomy atmosphere. He glanced at the untouched plate of professionally made sushi at the head of the table.

Gokudera glared at the tall black haired boy and the purple haired girl. "Who'd want to eat what you two made?" he scoffed, "It's probably as awful as the toxic crap my sister cooks! That's why we have professional chefs and cooks in the mansion!"

Yamamoto tried to laugh it off, but his smile was strained. Chrome closed her amethyst eye and lowered her head. She also felt disappointed and… hurt. In the end, all their efforts were for nothing…

"Yeah…" the purple haired girl replied to the insult in a subdued tone, "W-We thought Boss would p-prefer a Japanese m-meal…"

"Why didn't you ask the cooks to make a Japanese meal then? They work for the Vongola, so of course they're able to cook food from different countries and cultures!" Gokudera exclaimed as if Yamamoto and Chrome were idiots.

"B-But they don't have grape candy…" Lambo whined as he stuck his fork into his salad, "and Chrome-nee has run out of candies." Though the Vongola chefs and cooks prepared the world's best dishes, they did not understand that younger children preferred more simple foods such as curry rice and takoyaki. Instead, they had given Lambo a large seafood platter, when he requested for fried octopus balls. The said meal was disastrous – the cow child had choked on a raw clam, and the slippery white flesh had landed on Gokudera's shirt. After that, there were both physical and verbal fights between the two, and Chrome had to cast an illusion to hide the aftermath of their brief food fight.

In Chrome's honest opinion, the Varia cooks were better – most of the ring holders were like soldiers, so their meals were not as lavish and exquisite. However, Chrome enjoyed the simplicity of the steaks and sauces. The cooks focused more on taste, rather than aesthetic appearances.

Following the unfortunate incident concerning Gokudera and Lambo, two frightened servants had wordlessly re-ordered the room until the smaller dining hall was spick and span. Of course, Chrome had to alter their memories, much to her regret, but she and rest had to maintain their "flawless" reputations as the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians.

"Shut up, stupid cow!" the silverette yelled with irritation at Lambo's comment.

As no children resided in the Vongola Mansion, confectionery and snacks were rare, and the only ones which were found contained alcohol. At the night of the Vongola Party, there were chocolates and Lambo had excitedly crammed an entire tray into his mouth before chewing. However, after Chrome had tasted one, she discovered the chocolates to be alcoholic truffles. The cow child had a nosebleed soon after, and Chrome had kindly cleaned him up before he had passed out on a table, intoxicated with the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, which was far too high for him.

But whether it made him drunk or kept him sober, Lambo always kept coming back for more junk food. Truffles still had chocolate. Normally any insult towards his candy was fought back with tantrums and leftover food.

Lambo whimpered softly, but today, he remained abnormally silent. Instead of arguing back or bursting into tears, he hung his head and poked his salad, deflated. He didn't even attempt to steal from Gokudera's plate.

"Ahaha…"

"Extreme…"

"Hn."

Their voices died down, and soon the previous tension reclaimed the air.

"Um…w-what do you think of Boss?" Chrome asked, carefully rewording her words, "He's kind, but…he's…he's...so _cold_."

Chrome knew Boss had some kindness in him when he saved her from the red octopus – or maybe it was his sense of duty to protect those in harm's way. Boss also seemed fairly nice to children, when he didn't yell at Lambo even when the latter was noisy when Boss had a headache. But after the Vongola Party, Boss had been distancing himself from everyone else in the mansion. He never smiled, and there was always a mask of indifference over his face. His meals were only half eaten and whoever tried to talk to him were blatantly ignored.

There was also the belief between the Guardians, that when he was forced his attention, Boss grew violent. Apparently the Boss's father had tried to confront him, but Iemitsu had failed to show up for dinner later that night. After dinner, Cloud-man and Chrome had coincidentally spotted his body in the trash dump from a window, and Cloud-man had muttered "omnivore" under his breath before the purple haired girl had run outside to help.

Iemitsu had barely been conscious and his arms were both dislocated. It took a lot more than mild injuries to bring down the Young Lion of the Vongola, but Chrome had promised to keep his condition a secret, as the incident was very humiliating indeed.

After the discovery, Chrome had leant how dangerous Boss was and how merciless he could be. He had deeper and darker side to him, in opposition to the concerned boy she had seen in him before.

_Maybe his darker side is what draws Mukuro-sama's attention_, Chrome thought.

"...And he's f-fearsome…" she finished.

Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Lambo nodded in agreement. Even Cloud-man muttered a "hn" from where he was resting. Only Gokudera began heavily protesting, but his words were half-hearted, as he too, saw the truth behind her words.

"I'm worried about Boss," Chrome added quietly, "He's been fainting a lot. I saw him passed out in an empty corridor once. I was going to call for help, but he suddenly stood up and walked away with an unfocused expression on his face. I wanted to ask if he was okay…if only he wasn't avoiding us…"

Gokudera widened his eyes. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? The Tenth was also unconscious at the party! And when I m-met him in Japan, he was passed out in front of my hotel room!"

"Now that I think about it, Tsuna had been acting strange at school in Namimori too," Yamamoto said, "During his last day, he was sleeping like he was dead during class, and when he woke, he was pale and his hands were shaking."

"After the bandaged herbivores' fight too," Cloud-man added curtly.

Chrome nodded. Though she didn't know anything about Boss's school life, she had heard about the battle against the Vindice from Mukuro-sama. "Lambo and I found Boss unconscious at the Varia Mansion as well, before the enemy attacked."

Sasagawa frowned, confusion crossing his facial features. "Are you saying Nero has an EXTREME illness?" he asked, trying to piece everything together.

"He has no illnesses in his medical record," Cloud-man informed them all, "and no sick absences."

"Then what-" His voice died as they all heard footsteps walking towards their dining room.

Immediately Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sasagawa straightened their postures and pretended to enjoy their meal. Plastering a fake smile onto her face, Chrome turned to the door, expecting the cooks to enter. It was an hour after lunchtime, and the Vongola cooks never failed to present themselves to the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians to ask for some feedback.

This time, however, it was...

Chrome's face lit up. "B-Boss!" _Maybe the meal we prepared wasn't a waste!_

No answer.

"Tenth! Good afternoon!" Gokudera tried.

"Was your morning EXTREME?"

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN WANTS GRAPE CANDY!"

Suddenly Boss sat down at the head table and placed a black box onto the table. The light from the window caught on the metallic gold insignia on the box, mirroring the new expressions upon the Guardians' faces - with the exception of Cloud-man. They now all beamed with brilliant happiness, as their doubts bled away, along with their previous sorrow.

_Boss has accepted the Vongola Sky ring! _Chrome thought, a smile making its way onto her face. Her amethyst eye shone - now that Boss had accepted the title of Vongola Decimo, she had finally been accepted into his Famiglia.

However, when Boss finally met everyone's eyes and spoke, his words were calm, collected and..._cold._ His facial expression was completely abstruse, and even Chrome, who was skilled in deception, could not decipher his emotions. What he said brought a chill down her spine, and she could only feel horror...misunderstanding... and..._betrayal_ at his words.

"I would like you all to remove your Vongola rings," said Boss, "_Now_."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uwah...I've never taken so long to write a chapter before... it is most probably due to the amounts of research I had to do. I tried to twist the interrogation scene in order to make it more intimidating. I hope the chapter was satisfying nevertheless? Yay to the Shimon Famiglia! And poor Iemitsu. Waking up in a trash dump can't be fun...

Also, were my attempts at humor good? Did you laugh at anything? Humor's always good for mood lightening.

Oh, and what would you like to see in Tsuna's next vision? Millefiore? Iemitsu? Shimon? Reborn? Varia?

Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment. I always look forward to hearing from you all!

- Mockingjay Rose


	13. Manipulation

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I'm back for a quick update. I've been watching TV too much today, with the London Olympics going on and all, so I decided to finish this. Yay! And may the odds ever be in their favour! (Muahahaha)<p>

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **Featherain, WGA24, skidney, Soul Vrazy, Aika-chan –w, ezcap1st, DiamondGoddess, Son Goshen, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Lexie-chan94, Narutopokefan, TsubasaFan1230, KhRfan12, BrokenBlackCat, Silverblueroses, TotalAmuto, Bird of Dreams, OBSERVER01, MYChakram08, Koyuki11, and babydoll8901.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. However, the cover is mine.

**This chapter has been edited by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case it had not been properly clarified in the past chapters, please note that everyone's age in the canon has been increased by 2 years. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13 – MANIPULATION<strong>

**VENICE, ITALY**

_The hospital lobby was sterile, cold, and eerily quiet. Surprisingly, it was almost empty, despite the number of casualties which had been admitted only minutes and hours before. _

_The automatic door hummed softly as it slid open, revealing a tall, handsome blond haired man who was wearing a neat black suit. A whip was tucked into his belt and its leather cords hung freely down his right leg, in a fashionable yet deadly manner. Fifteen of his subordinates followed closely behind, their eyes and bodies alert, ready to defend their Boss. Their footsteps echoed across the marble flooring in unison, reaching the ears of the hospital's receptionist, who was still completing the paperwork for all the patients._

_The woman behind the desk tensed and felt her hand grasp the small dart gun within the top drawer of her desk. Like all the other staff in the Vongola's private hospital, she was trained how to defend herself, should an enemy Famiglia attack during her shifts. In her three years of employment, she had already used her poisoned darts six times, which proved how dangerous her job was._

_Taking a steady breath, she lifted her head to face the group of men. However, once she recognized their leader, she visibly relaxed._

"_Don Chiavarone," the receptionist greeted uncertainly, as she slowly returned her gun into the drawer, "How can I help you?"_

_The blond man did a quick survey of the lobby before returning his attention to the young woman. "I would like to have a meeting with Iemitsu," he told her, "Could you tell me where he is?"_

"_It is past visiting hours, and the Vongola's External Advisor has ordered for no visitors. I'm sorry sir, but orders are orders."_

_Dino blinked, confused. "No visiting?" he questioned with a small frown. Glancing towards his right hand man, who stood a short distance away, he asked, "We didn't know that, did we, Romario?" _

_The black haired man with the rectangular glasses and moustache shook his head. "No, Boss," he confirmed._

"_Ah, Don Chiavarone, the attack at the CEDEF Headquarters is top secret right now, if you were misinformed. Only the Vongola, its closest allies, and the Vongola's hospital staff are currently aware of it. Visiting is strictly prohibited, as the CEDEF's current situation may leak to our enemies. Once again I repeat: I'm sorry sir, that you cannot visit," the receptionist explained, "But would you like me to pass on a message before you leave?"_

"_That wouldn't be very necessary. It's just that Iemitsu called for the Chiavarone's assistance," Dino replied warmly, "The mansion I'm staying in now is conveniently in this Province, so I thought a visit would do no harm." He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Iemitsu's phone line was also busy, so I wasn't informed about the "no visiting" policy, haha." Adopting a more serious tone, he added, "And I also wish to see Basil. It's been so long since I'd last seen my little brother, and now he's severely injured."_

_The receptionist blinked. Dino smiled sadly as he thought of Basil, unconsciously adding more charm into his smile. Though he was strangely still oblivious about it, the Mafia Boss had the ability to manipulate others with his charm, which was his special Sky attribute power. It was something he rarely did intentionally, as Dino was considered as a kind and fair Boss who valued the opinions of others. However, he could unintentionally sway other people's opinions nevertheless with a smile, depending on the strength of the resolve of the person being manipulated._

"_R-Right…" the woman behind the desk suddenly said. "Very well. You are looking for Iemitsu, yes? Since you're one of his most trusted allies, I suppose he wouldn't mind. Iemitsu is in the East wing in room 84 with Basil."_

_The blond haired man beamed at her, choosing to disregard the receptionist's sudden change of heart. "Thank you," he answered cheerfully, "You were the most helpful!" Then he and Romario set off for the right wing of the hospital, leaving the receptionist shielding her face with her paperwork to hide her furious blush, her orders long forgotten._

* * *

><p><em>Though the lobby may have seemed desolated, the other entrance to the hospital was buzzing with activity. Today, the entire East wing of the private hospital was occupied with injured Mafioso. The operating rooms were already in use; they were filled with professional doctors who were saving the lives of the many CEDEF agents whom had been severely wounded during the attack at their Headquarters. The more fortunate agents had merely escaped with a broken limb or two, but seven men and two women had already been confirmed dead.<em>

_The atmosphere was grim, as the injured men and women struggled to keep their calm composures. In the first room to Dino's left, two girls were resting on their beds, their expressions anything but peaceful. On the first bed, a black haired girl was heavily bandaged and her limbs were all in plaster casts, and she was clearly annoyed, disappointed and displeased. The other girl had yet to regain consciousness, but her pain-induced contorted face remained frozen in place. A third girl with orangey-brown hair was kneeling on the floor beside a black haired girl. The kneeling girl, who was definitely luckier than her companions, wore an eye patch and her right arm was in a sling. Tears rolled down her brown eye, and her white medical eye patch was drenched._

_Lal Mirch was in the next room, loudly arguing with the doctor, attempting to persuade the grey haired woman that her injuries were only mild – back in her days as the leader of COMSUBIN, she had fought on even after half her ribcage was broken. However, the Vongola's doctors were highly respected and even the strongest Mafioso had to obey them if they were the patients. The CEDEF's second in command growled with annoyance as the doctor refused to release her from the hospital, due to her broken shoulders and the angry red welts which were visible across her face, as a result of suffering severe burning. The doctor's eyes were sad as she carefully dabbed a clear ointment onto Lal Mirch's burns. Though Vongola had all the premium medicines, the harsher burns on the right side of her face would still undoubtedly scar._

_As Dino continued on his way along the corridor, he discovered that more and more doors were closed, mainly to hide the gruesomely damaged bodies which lay in wait. He decided to respect their privacy and not glance at the transparent panel on the doors which gave a view of what was happening inside. He walked on until he reached room 84, which was the second room to the farthest end of the corridor._

_Inside, a dirty-blond haired boy lay motionless on the bed, his body covered in white sheets. Needles and tubes were attached to his arms, supplying his body with chemicals and nutrients in order for him to live. He was pale and lifeless looking, and Dino would have thought he hadn't survived, if not for the slow but steady beating of his heart, which was amplified by the machines beside the bed. _

_A figure in a similar black suit stirred from the guest chair, before stretching. "Dino Cavallone," Iemitsu greeted quietly, "I regret having you see us in such a sorry state, but we're all grateful of your assistance." _

_Dino shook his head earnestly. "No, the pleasure's all mine," he replied, "Basil is like a little brother to me. Of course I would personally pay him a visit. The other agents too – I pretty much grew up with the CEDEF." He smiled softly as he regarded the young boy, feeling relieved that Basil was no longer in direct danger. He let it linger for a moment before he was serious again. "I've stationed one hundred of my men at your Headquarters. With them in addition to the remaining CEDEF agents, an attack like yesterday will not happen again."_

"_Ah Dino, I cannot thank you enough. The Vongola is glad to have such trustworthy allies like the Chiavarone Famiglia. We truly value our alliance, which has been active ever since the Primo generation."_

"_Yes, the Vongola has aided us in many ways as well," Dino said. "So about the attack – I heard it was the Shimon Famiglia. I admit I haven't heard of them until today. It is unusual for a Famiglia who could take on the Famiglia in the very core of the Mafia to remain unnoticed during all those years. I can't help but wonder why they're only showing up now of all times."_

_Iemitsu folded his arms and rested his head against the wall, revealing the bandages on his head and lower abdomen. "The Shimon indeed," he replied. "Basil and Lal Mirch are among our strongest, and to be defeated was highly unexpected. We've had some encounters with the Shimon Famigilia in the past, but strangely, they were much, much weaker back then. Why are they only showing up now, you ask? Tsunayoshi's Inheritance Ceremony is in two weeks, and Basil will be entitled as the CEDEF's Tenth Boss during that ceremony. Perhaps they wish to earn a larger reputation in the Mafia?"_

"_Are they connected with the Millefiore then?" Dino asked concernedly, "If they wish to oppose the Vongola, it is only logical that they would join Byakuran and Yuni. Then the Millefiore would…" _

_A silent understanding passed between the two men. They knew that if the Shimon Famiglia joined the Millefiore, the Vongola would be in danger. If two of their members had rendered most of the CEDEF's agents unable to fight, then a full Famiglia would be absolutely lethal, especially if they joined another large force such as the Millefiore. The thought worried them both, but their pride refused to allow them to verbally acknowledge the fact._

"_Vongola Nono wants Tsunayoshi to inherit the Decimo title as soon as possible," Iemitsu said, "No one voices this, but the fact remains that my son is the greatest danger towards the Vongola, above the Millefiore and the Shimon. His strength would make us almost invincible, but if he betrays us, we would be at a greater loss. A betrayal from within the Famiglia! What would the others think? Our powerful reputation would wither into ashes."_

"_So he really was the hitman 'Nero', right? Your son has quite the name in the Mafia. As Reborn works for Vongola Nono only, many other Famiglie have to rely on less famous hitmen to do their jobs, should their own assassins prove to be incapable. I heard about the Tomaso Famiglia massacre –Nero single handedly defeated them all. Normally I disapprove of murders, but the Tomaso have really been doing some dirty business behind our backs. I'm surprised the Vindice hadn't interfered with their law breaking, but Nero took care of them alright. Is it true that the late Black Hand trained him?" _

_Iemitsu clenched his jaw at the name, his earlier pride in his son vanishing. "Yes," he grudgingly admitted, "But that bastard turned him into an unfeeling brat. Hitmen are people who are paid to kill. Most just kill for the money and they wouldn't hesitate to work as double agents. I know it all. Tsunayoshi needs to be molded into the perfect Vongola Decimo – he must be someone who will devote his entire life to the Vongola and do all he can in order to benefit his Famiglia. A good Boss would always sacrifice himself for his Famiglia. Isn't that right, Dino?"_

"_Yes," Dino Cavallone answered, nodding solemnly, "The Chiavarone Famiglia is my life – I would do anything for it. But would the Vongola Decimo do the same?" _

* * *

><p><strong>SICILY, ITALY<strong>

"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your day," the limousine driver said as the door to the passenger seat opened. The warm summer breeze entered the long vehicle, briefly clashing with the cool air conditioning, before it stilled.

"Good day to you as well," Tsuna replied, giving a nod of approval before he shut the door. After glancing down at his hands to confirm he had taken all of his possessions, he stepped back and allowed the sleek black limousine to reverse and drive away.

The limousine was owned by the Vongola, so Tsuna didn't have to pay. Unfortunately his credit cards and spare change had been confiscated ever since the Varia had taken him to their mansion and headquarters, but luckily the Vongola's private transport service was always available. This proved to be highly beneficial, as the drivers transported anyone from within the mansion to their destinations, asking no questions at all.

Tsuna stifled a yawn. He had spent at least half the night in the limousine, without a proper wink of sleep. His visions may have shut his body down for a while, but his mental state was still sleep deprived and restless. It was a shame that he couldn't have travelled by air, but his passport was gone, and if anyone recognized him, there would have been trouble.

The sun had not risen entirely yet, but the first gleaming rays of sunlight had already appeared. The sky was clear, promising a bright and optimistic blue sky, as opposed to the atmosphere in the Vongola Mansion. It had been so long since he had last seen the morning sky of his homeland.

It was beautiful, yet nostalgic at the same time.

Brushing the little potato chip crumbs which stuck onto his suit, he continued up the pathway, which had become somewhat familiar. The door guards – _new staff_, Tsuna observed (the originals guards had either been killed during the Carcassa attack or had been fired for their uselessness)– bowed when he appeared in their field of vision. Nodding stiffly in returned acknowledgement, he then entered the mansion and ascended up the first flight of stairs, only to meet a flamboyant man wearing a red feather boa.

"Lussuria." _So much for staying unnoticed_, Tsuna thought with annoyance.

"You!" the man exclaimed, his tone surprised yet serious, "What are you doing here?"

The black haired boy changed his hold on the bag he was carrying with impatience. "Where's Xanxus?" he asked.

However, Lussuria only crossed his arms. "What business do you have with Boss?" he demanded coldly. He crossed his arms and towered over the shorter boy, sealing off the entrance to the third floor.

Tsuna was astonished that the older man was being so…_protective_. It was strange, and completely out of character for a Varia officer– during his previous stay, Lussuria had been the most energetic. _What had happened?_ he wondered.

"Xanxus is awake, am I correct?" Tsuna asked slowly, ignoring the angry expression on the Varia officer's face.

"Leave," Lussuria told him quietly. "You've upset Boss– he destroyed the other side of the Varia Mansion once he woke up. Every time Boss hears your name, he unleashes his wrath upon us. He's been training for at least twelve hours a day and the repairmen _live_ here now."

"Is that so?" the black haired boy asked indifferently. _Has his defeat struck him this hard? How…interesting._

"Yeah, and I had to cast illusions on the mansion so the lame neighbors wouldn't notice," a second voice deadpanned from behind the flamboyant man, slicing through the tension, "And Lussuria, can you move away? Bel-sempai stole my secret Red Bull stash and now I'm so hungry that I might go splat. Then Bel-sempai will kill me whilst my face is planted onto the floor." He covered his mouth in mock horror. "Oh no, what a tragedy. I'm so sad that I'm going to drown in my own tears. Yippee."

Tsuna flashed the green haired boy an odd look. Lussuria, however, immediately sprung to action. "Fran-chan!" he cooed, his earlier iciness melting in an instant, "Come into the kitchen. There are some leftover breakfast pancakes." He grabbed the skinny green haired boy's wrist, and Tsuna felt a hand tighten around his own arm. Tsuna let out a low hiss and twisted his arm free, shooting Lussuria a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna growled. He was getting irritated. His impatience and lack of sleep were quickly influencing his attitude.

"I'll make you breakfast if you back away from Boss' office," the flamboyant man answered in a low voice. With his intuition, Tsuna detected the under meaning –he was _afraid_.

Of Xanxus. And him.

It was strange indeed, seeing this new side of the Varia. After a brief internal battle, the black haired boy decided to turn around to follow him back downstairs. He had eaten nothing but honey soy chicken flavored potato chips since yesterday. The thought of a meal made his stomach rumble.

Tsuna and Fran ended up eating Xanxus' plate of pancakes. The Varia Boss had recently broken the tradition that all the Varia ring holders had to eat together, unless they were severely injured or on a mission. Meals were now sent to Xanxus' office, though Lussuria never stopped making extra breakfast in case his Boss suddenly decided to have breakfast together again.

"Oh, and speaking of Boss, he sent the long haired Commander and the perverted guy to the infirmary again," Fran said in monotone, "I wish he had hit the annoying fake prince too."

_Thunk thunk thunk thunk thunk_.

"Ow," the boy with the frog hat muttered, "Bel-sempai, I know where you're hiding. Stop it. It's like you're trying so hard to be original, but your failed attempts are making me cry."

"Ushishishishi. Shut up, stupid kohai. How dare you badmouth the prince." A bandaged blond head stuck into the room, observing his new surroundings, his usual grin somewhat fake. "Ushishishishi, a visitor? He looks kind of familiar."

Tsuna twitched and snatched the knife which was flying towards him from the air, before slamming it into the table. "I-"

"Oh no! I must hide!" Fran announced, cutting through Tsuna's sentence once he had stuffed his cheeks with pancakes. Belphegor entered the kitchen and sent a dozen knives darting towards the boy with the frog hat. "Ow," the green haired boy mumbled, his eating utensils falling onto the table with a clatter. Then he pulled the weirdly shaped knives from his head, casting illusions over his wounds, before snapping the weapons and dropping them. "Oops. Your knives broke, stupid fake-prince-sempai. Are they made in China?"

A vein popped on Belphegor's bandaged forehead. "Stupid Froggy. The Prince orders to you pick them up."

"Pick them up yourself, stupid fake prince-sempai."

"Kaching. Why you-"

"Bel-chan! Would you like some food?"

The blond haired prince snapped his head towards the flamboyant man, who was now wearing a frilly pink apron. Deciding that food came first, he walked towards the refrigerator and opened it, searching for something with his hidden eyes. Finally, he settled on some strawberry milk, which was labeled: 'Mammon's property. Fines apply to thieves – if you can't pay, your life insurance will.'

"Be glad I'm not eating Froggy," Belphegor mused. As usual, Fran decided to play along, in order to annoy his sempai further.

During their small brawl, they had failed to notice the black haired boy, who was already out of the room and up the stairs. Glancing at the door to Xanxus' office on last time, Tsuna pushed it open, bracing himself for the ruckus that would surely follow.

* * *

><p>"Trash!" Xanxus snarled as soon as the door cracked open. Immediately an X-Gun was in his grip, and his finger was already on the trigger. "Die!" he hissed.<p>

Tsuna ducked and dodged the continuous Wrath flame blasts and raised his hands, not drawing his own weapon. "I do not wish to fight," he told the older man calmly, "I just want to talk."

"Scum…" The two crimson orbs glowed with utter fury and despise. In the back of his mind, Tsuna noted how much Xanxus' eyes resembled those of the Shimon Famiglia. They were dangerous looking, and there was an insatiable hate which burned brilliantly and powerfully. "I'll turn you trash into ash!"

The man with the scars growled and fired at the new glass cabinet, sending sprays of fine glass across the room. Several shards hit the back of Tsuna hands, which were already raised in order to shield his face. They penetrated deep into his skin, tearing his veins open, and leaked vermillion blood over his clothes. The black haired boy gritted his teeth in pain and rolled out of Xanxus's firing range.

"Xanxus."

"Die, trash!"

Ignoring the screaming pain in his hands, Tsuna dug into his bag, staining everything red. Finally, he came in contact with a familiar ebony box.

"Would you risk breaking these, then?"

The Varia Boss halted, his eyes widening as he regarded the opened ring box. All seven Vongola rings were present in their rightful places, surrounding the genuine Vongola Sky ring. For a split second, he was rendered speechless.

"You dare insult me, trash?" Xanxus spat, jabbing a finger towards the Vongola ring box, "Curse the old man. May he die a tormenting death. Ha…hahahahaha!"

Tsuna slammed the box onto Xanxus' desk. "I am not insulting you. I am merely offering you a deal."

Xanxus tried to snatch the box away, but the younger boy hastily kept a steady hand on it, taking care to not wince. "The deal," he pressed, "Is to ally with me and the title of Vongola Decimo will be yours."

"Bullshit," the Varia Boss sneered, "Why the f*** would I ally with a shitty piece of trash like you?"

Tsuna twitched at the insult, but he remained calm. "I know what's going on – Vongola Nono doesn't want you to succeed him, because you're his illegitimate child, born from a peasant woman. He doesn't want the line of the Vongola Bosses to be tainted by your blood's impurity. You know he orchestrated the entire "Cradle Affair" ten years ago, in order to sabotage your chances of inheriting the Decimo title. You know he trained you to become the Varia Boss, so when one of his legitimate sons became the Vongola Decimo, you would be their tool, as you've already sworn your oaths to be a strong Varia leader."

Tsuna paused, studying the conflicting expressions on Xanxus' face. "W-What do you know, trash?" was the stunned reply.

"No one's been honest with you, am I right? Everything has been a lie. When Enrico, Massimo, and Federico were brutally murdered on the same day you awakened from your imprisonment, you were the only one left. The title was to be inherited that year by his eldest son, but why weren't you and your Guardians given the Vongola rings? Why did he wait for two years? And why is he trying to have _me_, who has lesser experience with the Mafia, succeed him when there is someone else who is stronger and more knowledgeable?

"I was fourteen then. I heard rumors that Vongola Nono was considering giving the title to Iemitsu Sawada, who had a much purer flame than yours, despite your destructive flame of Wrath. Why would he even consider Iemitsu, who doesn't even have a Sky attribute power? I know you must have stopped to consider what Vongola Nono has ever done for you. Or I might add, what he's done for your _mother_.

"SHUT UP!" Xanxus suddenly yelled, kicking the desk over in his rage, "And what do you know of my mother? They killed her after they took me in! They F***ING KILLED HER AND LIED ABOUT IT FOR TEN YEARS!

"The ones who had the knowledge of my true bloodline mocked me and called me a half-breed," the Varia Boss continued, "I didn't understand – I had grown up as the old trash's youngest son. It wasn't until I was sixteen when I discovered the truth after I found his personal journal. _Delusional, _he called my mother, _mentally unstable._

"I gathered six followers and led an attack at the Vongola Mansion. I killed everyone who stood in my way – those scum!" he spat with disgust, "I swear, I will kill the old trash too!"

"Vengeance," Tsuna whispered softly in understanding, "It's amazing, isn't it? It's like a form of twisted happiness – to unleash your rage upon those who'd hurt you and have the last laugh. You and I have something in common, Xanxus." His brown eyes flashed orange with determination. "We have similar goals - revenge. We would be invaluable allies for each other. You'll be able to kill Vongola Nono and become Vongola Decimo. What else would satisfy you?"

Xanxus peered suspiciously into those two amber orbs, though his expression showed how tempted he was to accept. Smirking a little, the black haired boy added, "What I wish in return, however, will not affect you at all. You being the Decimo _is_ part of my revenge after all."

"What is your plan?"

"I cannot reveal that yet. I must confirm whether or not you agree to the alliance. Of course, if you refuse, I can always destroy the rings, or even become Vongola Decimo myself." _And now that I know your personal information regarding your mother and I've heard you threaten Vongola Nono's life, I can blackmail you into agreeing too_, Tsuna mentally added.

"Fine. I accept…_Tsunayoshi Nero_," Xanxus finally said. Reaching forward, he grabbed the ebony box, which was now stained red on its surface, from Tsuna's swollen hands. The black haired boy exhaled as the object was removed from his hands, releasing the pressure applied to the tiny glass shards still buried within his skin.

"Very well then. It is tradition to shake hands, but unfortunately my hands are injured. Instead, let us seal the deal with a toast. I have a bottle of Everclear in my bag." Tsuna smirked as the Varia Boss stared quizzically at him, before lifting his bag from the floor. Without hesitation, Xanxus tore the bag open and drew out the small of bottle of a highly alcoholic drink, which Tsuna had managed to smuggle from the Vongola Mansion. Xanxus snatched two shot glasses from an unharmed glass cupboard and poured two measures, eager to try the illegal (even Vongola Nono had confiscated it and threatened its producers trouble if they supplied it to Xanxus) liquor. Tsuna raised his shot glass to a toast.

"To Xanxus, the Vongola Decimo," he announced, barely wiping off his smug smile, "And may our plan succeed."

The glasses clinked together and the Varia Boss nodded, before downing his drink in one gulp, the black haired boy following suit.

Inside, Tsuna was laughing at how easily Xanxus could be manipulated. _I've secured a valuable pawn_, he thought triumphantly, as he let the extremely strong liquor burn down his throat.

If all went according to his plan, the Vongola would play right into his hand, and he would laugh as the proclaimed "heart of the Mafia" tore themselves apart, without any knowledge of the true puppet master behind all the chaos.

_Revenge_.

If Tsuna had lost what he had cared about the most, then it was only right that Reborn would lose the Vongola, before he finally lost his own life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>My friends, I do NOT encourage you to act like Dark!Tsuna. Firstly, Everclear (made from maize, 95% alcohol content) is illegal, and secondly, even if it's not, underage drinking is also strictly prohibited. Thirdly, killing everyone just for the sake of one person is also unadvised. Just thought you'd like to know. XD

So now you know why Tsuna wants to destroy the Vongola - it's not just his hate towards Vongola Nono, Nana and Iemitsu.

As you may or may not have noticed, I've been updating my previous chapters so the Author's Notes are more legible. I've also edited the languages, so it is like this:

"_This is Italian dialogue_."

"This is Japanese dialogue."

I'm keeping this chapter without the new format, because I would like your opinion on something.

Please tell me which option you prefer – A) "_Italian written like this_", or B) no change at all – using your common sense to determine who is speaking which language. In all honesty, I believe the "_Italian written like this__" _is really distracting, and you are all intelligent enough to tell which language is being spoken.

I would like improve the quality of this story, so please leave your opinion!

Thank you for reading! Feedback would be appreciated.

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	14. Spreading the Poison

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone, I'm sorry for the later than usual update. Life has been very hectic these few weeks, and with the Olympics, school, and XS-Depression (refer to chapter 398 of the manga), writing has become very hard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these awesome reviewers: <strong>Featherain, Soul Vrazy, skidney, fatesmask, Tanuki-san-chan-kun-whatever, Lexie-chan94, ezcap1st, one who walks the path of fire, Son Goshen, shinnichi, BrokenBlackCat, Silverblueroses, clippit, Koyuki11, TsubasaFan1230, Bird of Dreams, Guest, OBSERVER01, PuroCieloFiamme, FuuYumie, Chebelskiee, THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS, Otaku97, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, and Akainokami.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Warning: **Cheesy drama alert, mainly on Bianchi's part.

Please enjoy! **This has been edited by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14 – SPREADING THE POISON<strong>

**NAMIMORI, JAPAN**

_The streets of Japan were buzzing with activity in the hot summer afternoon. A festival was present down on the main road, and confetti rained down, much to the gleesof the children. Men and women relaxed in the cafes, sipping their coffee whilst watching the dancers perform in the warm breeze. Parents rushed in and out of the stores and vendors, following their children who eagerly ran around, balloons in hand. Every now and then, fireworks exploded above nearby shops, alerting customers and strollers of their free samples. _

"_Yuni-nee! The steak looks good!" a dirty-blond haired boy cried, tugging the hem of a taller dark green haired girl's dress, "Let's try it!" _

"_We go," a small Chinese girl added cheerfully from beside Yuni, whilst biting into a gyoza bun. Nodding at the two enthusiastic children, Yuni shifted her shopping bags (which contained mostly Pocky) and allowed them to lead her down to the supermarkets. A small grill was set outside the entrance of a shop, and there were many people cooking the meat with spices and sauces, which wafted a delicious scent under their noses. Scanning her surroundings, Yuni exchanged a wave with one of her plain clothed bodyguards, informing him of her location before queuing for the steak._

_Yuni smiled happily as the saleslady kindly gave them the free food, along with animal shaped balloons. It was a mild and pleasant day, and when she had completed all her paperwork that morning, it had felt as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. To add to the optimistic mood, every mission report she and Byakuran had received that week had been successful, including the rescue of the 4__th__ Squad, given to the Shimon Famiglia._

_A part of her was still unsettled with her decision to send the Shimon Famiglia, however. A large fraction of the Millefiore was antagonistic with the idea of accepting a small, unpredictable Famiglia, including Gamma, one of Yuni's most trusted subordinates. Fortunately Byakuran had given her his full support, and-_

"_Love potions! Love potions sold here!" a feminine voice called out, interrupting her thoughts. _

_Suddenly Yuni's intuition flared, sending her skin prickling with anxiety and alertness. _That accent…_she thought, her heart beating fast, _it's Italian! Could she be in the mafia? _Tightening her hold on Fuuta and I-Pin, she slowed her pace, searching the crowds for the female._

"_Yuni-nee?" Fuuta questioned, nervously pointing ahead, "That woman looks really intimidating…"_

_Yuni and I-Pin couldn't agree more, as they followed the dirty-blond haired boy's gaze._

"_Love potions! Buy one get one free!"_

_A beautiful pink haired woman rode down the street on a bicycle with an assortment of vials, glasses, jars and desserts in the basket between the handles of her bicycle, occasionally pausing to sell the items in the basket. She wore a dark green singlet and short black jeans, with a pair of matching stiletto heels. A cuff bracelet adorned her thin wrist, its spikes gleaming wickedly in the sun. Her sense of fashion drew plenty of attention, and in no time, she was in the center of a crowd of people all wanting to purchase her love potions._

"_She's definitely not from Japan," Yuni told the two children, "Stay alert – as soon as you learn if she's in the mafia or if she's a threat, _run,_ and return to the Base via the secret route. Understood?"_

_Fuuta and I-Pin nodded with determination in their eyes. Giving their shoulders a squeeze, the green haired girl took a step forward, to meet the eyes of the suspicious foreign woman. _

_Catching Yuni's eye, the woman tossed her long pink hair to the side, allowing the breeze to gracefully lift it in the air. Slamming her feet onto the ground, she stopped the bicycle. "Would you like any love potions?" she purred to them, holding up three glasses of purple liquid, "Feed this to your lovers and I'll guarantee he will _die_ for you." Then she sniffed as if she'd been crying. "Childhood crushes and young love – they're so sweet I'm going to cry!"_

_Yuni, Fuuta and I-Pin stared at her, alarmed by the edge in her deceptively sweet voice. They watched as a couple paid the pink haired woman a few coins, entranced by the idea of dying for love. Under the sunlight, Yuni swore she saw headless beetles rise to the surface of the bubbling potions. _

"_You two are just so cute!" the woman encouraged the couple, "May you two spend your eternity together!" _

_The potion darkened as it neared the couple's lips. Deep purple smoke drifted around their faces as they slowly parted their lips to take a sip._

"_D-Dizzy…" the male murmured._

"_I-It's strong…what is this?" his partner asked in a similar manner. _

"_Don't worry," the pink haired woman reassured, "it's the beginning of the magic. Take a deep sip and everything will be better."_

"_Wait!" Yuni cried out in warning. The couple briefly paused to glance back, their eyes dazed. Taking advantage of their confusion, the green haired girl snatched the glasses away. By then, the glasses had begun to dissolve from the suspicious substances they contained. Turning sharply to meet the gaze of the pink haired woman, Yuni demanded, "What did you put in there?" _

_The woman only narrowed her eyes at Yuni. "And who are you to ruin such a romantic moment?" Her palms began to glow, sending vibrations through the metal spoon. With a low hiss, the utensil suddenly transformed into a violet cupcake radiating toxic gas. "Eat this for the sake of love!" the pink haired woman ordered, throwing it at Yuni. Then like bacteria, the cakes began to multiply rapidly in mid-air._

_Yuni ducked and grabbed the children's hands to pull them behind her, sensing a malevolent aura emitting from the pink haired woman. Then she gestured for Fuuta and I-Pin to quietly retreat. "I can't let you harm the residents and disturb the peace."_

"_Oh?" The woman glared, her stormy grey eyes flashing dangerously, "What makes you think that I can't, _Donna Millefiore_?" She snapped her fingers and in one motion, all the bystanders on the road collapsed. _

"_Poison Scorpion!" Yuni exclaimed, recognizing the famous attack. It was the attack in which anyone who had tasted or deeply inhaled the Poison Cooking would be incapacitated. Amongst the crowd of the fallen were her bodyguards, whom were also affected._

"_Namimori, huh?" the Poison Scorpion continued in a mocking tone, as she leaned against her bicycle, "What an interesting location for your Base. If you moved here in order to find Iemitsu and Nana's son, he's with the Vongola now, along with the ex-Namimori Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyouya."_

_Yuni's sapphire blue eyes sharpened. "How could you?" she said in a low voice, "Is this all the Vongola is about? Capturing potential members against their wishes to stay in the core of the mafia? Is that the Vongola's pride?"_

_The Poison Scorpion tilted her head back and laughed. "'Against their wishes'?" she echoed, "Who would be unwilling to become part of the strongest Famiglia in the world?"_

"_But kidnapping is bad!" Fuuta yelled from behind, "I know what you Vongola are planning! What you're all doing is wrong!"_

"_They kill I-Pin's family!" the small Chinese girl added. _

"_And who are you two?" the pink haired woman asked bluntly, giving them an icy glare. "Here have this, little children. Go and die." Fuuta and I-Pin shrunk back as a glass of Poison Cooking was flung at their faces. Yuni gasped in horror – the children were supposed to have run away to safety!_

"Barrier of the Rainbow!_"_

_Intense orange flames lit up from the hidden pacifier underneath Yuni's clothing and slowly made their way onto her palms. Then they expanded, forming a round protective shield around her and the children. "Don't leave the barrier," Yuni whispered, "It'll only protect you if you're inside."_

"_It's no use," a new deep voice called out from behind, "Bianchi's Poison Cooking does not melt in Sky flames. Soon you will tire and cracks will appear in your barrier."_

_Yuni gasped – that voice…_

"_Trapping both Ranking Fuuta and a Millefiore Boss at once…well done, Bianchi."_

_Yuni widened her eyes as a shadow passed on top of her. As she turned around, a tall man entered her field of vision, his pale face emotionless and his eyes hidden in the shadows of his fedora. Her flames wavered as he moved closer and closer towards her._

"_R-Reborn…" she whispered shakily, "Reborn… I can't…" _

_Fuuta and I-Pin could only watch in fear as the number one hitman in the world suddenly aimed his gun at her head and clicked the safety. Yuni froze, her resolve weakening. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to hurt Reborn, a person she had regarded as an uncle in her early childhood. Her flames shook harder, before they dissipated._

"_Have you given up already?" Reborn asked smoothly, his finger brushing against the trigger, "I expected more from you, Donna Millefiore."_

_There was a look of betrayal on Yuni's face as she grasped her Arcobaleno pacifier with a sad but knowing smile. "I wouldn't stoop so low as to harm another Arcobaleno," she replied softly._

_Reborn's finger paused on the trigger and he lowered his dark eyes. "Foolish girl," he said coldly, "You could have signed the alliance treaty with the Vongola Famiglia or even merged with us. Your wishes of world peace with Byakuran are like those of a naïve child."_

_Yuni shook her head. "No-"_

BANG BANG!

_Silence befell, and time stilled. In a trance-like manner, the green haired girl lowered her fingers to her knees, which were already bleeding onto the road from the bullet wounds. Blood pounded in her head, drowning out the sounds of her surroundings and distorting her vision. She could barely hear the frantic screams of Fuuta and I-Pin, nor could she hear the shrill laughter of the Poison Scorpion._

_All she could do was stare into the emotionless pits of Reborn's eyes, reading the hidden feelings in his heart:_

_Darkness._

_Anger._

_Resentment._

"_R-Reborn…" she tried once more, but to no avail. Her blood loss made her dizzy and only self-control prevented her from writhing on the ground in agony. "I…"_

"_Bianchi, we're taking the two children and the Millefiore Boss," Reborn ordered._

"_Of course, my love."_

"_Yuni-chan!" a familiar voice yelled from the distance. Yuni opened her mouth to reply – to scream, but the pain was too overpowering. As she fought to stay conscious, her orange Dying Will flames were unleashed from her pacifier almost uncontrollably, draining her life's energy. _

"_Princess!"_

_There were more gunshots and sounds of battle, but the world had already become an incomprehensive blur. The last sensation she felt was floating – she was in the arms of an angel, slowly drifting across the sky. And in her mind, all she could feel was acceptance – acceptance that her Sun Guardian had abandoned the rightful path of the Arcobaleno._

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA HQ (SICILY), ITALY<strong>

When Tsunayoshi had abruptly collapsed, Xanxus had immediately _known_.

Through his subordinates, news of the External Advisor's son having contracted a rare disorder had eventually reached his ears. It was a tightly guarded secret, one which only Vongola Nono and his most loyal supporters knew of, but after the shitty shark had finally swallowed his pride and allowed himself to be admitted into the Vongola's Private hospital, the silver haired man had eavesdropped on a conversation between Iemitsu Sawada and Dino Cavallone.

Xanxus knew that his right hand man had most likely shared the secret to improve his mood after his humiliating defeat (or his humiliating overdose of alcohol, as the other scums were aware of), and it did, though Xanxus never admitted it. The Varia Boss had often rolled the piece of information over in his mind, drawing up strategies in order to destroy Tsunayoshi Sawada, somewhat satisfied that the black haired boy had such an unfortunate weakness.

However, after witnessing the blank look in the boy's dark brown eyes before he fell unconscious, Xanxus simply _knew_.

Tsunayoshi did not have a rare fainting disorder, nor did he pass out due to the over-dosage of Everclear; it was because…

"You were having a vision."

With impressive speed, Tsunayoshi's eyes opened and a chilling aura emitted from his body. "I beg your pardon?" he asked coolly.

Xanxus just shrugged indifferently and swallowed a shot of tequila. "You were having a vision – I've had them before so I would know," he grunted vaguely. Ever since his Wrath and Dying Will flames had developed when he was five, the Varia Boss had always had the power to look into the minds of living beings. By glaring at his targets with his intimidating crimson eyes, he could quickly pry their mental barriers apart and delve deep into their memories and thoughts, drawing out their weaknesses. With this ability, it hadn't taken long to build a fearsome, manipulative reputation in his childhood. As his flames strengthened during his adolescence, it became too easy to control people in the Vongola Mansion to get what he wanted.

His power had almost made him invincible, if not for the two flaws which had come with it. Though Xanxus could break into the minds of even the strongest Mafioso, he had never been capable of reading the minds of those with Sky attribute flames. The resistance was odd, considering the fact that Xanxus had the Sky flame himself.

The second flaw was much, much worse. The constant flow of thoughts and memories from so many people drove him to near insanity. There were times when Xanxus had abruptly fallen unconscious during parties and meetings, his mind threatening to go haywire. Passing out didn't help either – he had visions in his unconsciousness of bloodshed and terror. Many of them involved the murders of their loved ones, whom had been shot or gruesomely stabbed to death.

It had been like a curse. By each day, it became harder to stay sane. There were too many perspectives in his head. A simple question like "_What would you like for dinner?_" would spark so many answers in his head – Vongola Nono wanted seafood, Coyote Nougat wanted yoghurt, and the street cat which Xanxus had glared at that morning wanted cat food.

There was even one instance when Xanxus had asked for acorns and seeds. It was only after he had vomited out his "meal" when he realized he had been completely immersed in the thoughts of Xancoon, his pet raccoon.

"Xancoon? You had a pet raccoon?" a curious voice snickered from before him, "Is that why your hair is adorned with that raccoon tail?"

Realizing that he had accidentally let the last part out (he _had_ drunk a little too much to stay completely sober), Xanxus narrowed his eyes into a glare by habit. However, Xanxus' mind remained clear of other beings' thoughts, much to his relief and disappointment.

He had lost his powers ever since Vongola Nono had sealed them during the Cradle Affair.

"So this is what we'll do, Xanxus," Tsuna said, handing over his small silver laptop to the Varia Boss, who had returned it to him before he had his vision along with his gun, "In order to win support from the other Famiglie, there are two things you must do: eliminate the opposing parties, and gain enough strength to overpower me in their eyes. With your help, I've managed to hack into the CEDEF Intelligence Division's database. I have discovered something very interesting in their military weapon dealings."

Xanxus set down his shot glass and peered at the miniature screen, where a long document was typed up beside a map of Italy. Several locations were pinpointed in red, including the CEDEF Headquarters in Venice, the Vongola Mansion in Florence, and Verde Forest in northern Italy. As he read on, Xanxus found himself agreeing to the plan.

It was perfect – flawless – and at the bottom of the detailed plan was a short phrase which returned the smirk on his face:

_Kill Vongola Nono._

* * *

><p><strong>VERDE FOREST, ITALY<strong>

_SHAA!_

"Garr!" Tsuna yelled as thousands of leaves suddenly darted towards him from all directions. The green leaves spun rapidly, slicing through the wind with their razor sharp edges. Without hesitation, the black haired boy dropped down and rolled across the earth to evade the attacks.

_What is this? _

Squinting from behind his hands, Tsuna eyed the forest of evergreen trees. When he was still, the forest was calm and peaceful. However, when he moved, the dagger sharp leaves would immediately attack from all directions.

Suddenly the leaves hit an invisible barrier and fell to the ground, their edges smooth and blunt once more."Who's there?" Tsuna asked, aiming his gun at where the barrier was. Strangely, his Hyper Intuition felt numb - he knew there was another presence in the forest, yet he couldn't pinpoint their exact location.

"My my, you've destroyed my Forest Flame trees. They were such a hassle to obtain."

_A robot?_

"How clever of you to foil and evade my security traps," the robotic voice droned on, "But since you've reached my last barriers, you may be the first test subject. Will you get crushed, fried, pulverized, drowned-"

Tsuna fired a shot in the direction of the voice, halting it mid-sentence. He wasn't there to play games. Brushing his growing hair bangs back, he fired another warning shot. This time, however, there was a loud noise as heavy metal clashed with each other before colliding with the ground.

"Verde," the black haired boy called out, "I know you are here."

The ground shook and the trees began to move, surprising Tsuna that they were in fact artificial. Tsuna quickly moved back as the area where he was previously standing cracked open, revealing a long spiral staircase leading downwards. He warily stared at it for a few seconds before determining it to be sturdy enough to walk on.

After deactivating seven traps along the staircase, Tsuna arrived in a messy white room filled with monitors, books, tanks, and partly eaten food. The place reminded him of Kokuyo Land, where he had first met Mukuro. Finally he spotted a green haired man staring intently at a monitor, his teeth biting the end of a pencil.

"Speed…excellent. Strength…exceptional. Intuition…the best I've ever seen..."

The seated man appeared to be in his late thirties, though the dim lighting of his laboratory made him seem more aged. He had pale skin and green gravity defying hair, and he wore a long, white lab coat. A pair of round spectacles was fixed upon the bridge of his nose, with the light reflecting off the lenses. With his eccentric appearance, Tsuna wondered how long it had been since the man had seen the sun.

"I assume you know who I am," the scientist said thoughtfully, "or else you wouldn't have bothered searching for the real me in my…ah…_headquarters_." Tilting his head a little to the side, he then added, "Very few have met me in person. I believe you are the…second."

"The Black Hand was the first," Tsuna told him. "He was my father, but he recently died."

Verde blinked in surprise and re-adjusted his glasses. "I beg your pardon?" he asked. His crocodile peered at the black haired boy curiously before crawling onto its master's head, reminding Tsuna of his nemesis' chameleon.

"The Black Hand. He's dead."

"My my," Verde muttered, scratching his head, "he was one of my best customers and he made very nice coffee. How…troublesome." Glancing at Tsuna, he added, "I think he's mentioned you a few times. Something about you having the potential to beat his ex-student or whatever. Meh. But it was impressive how you managed to avoid death by the leaf trap. At least ten animals die from it every day, so I've always got food down here..."

From the white machine beside the large monitor, the scientist drew out several small green leaves. Brown spots were visible on the leaves as the result of dried blood. Opening up a program on his computer, Verde inserted the leaves back into the machine and allowed the computer to gather information from the blood, and in seconds, seventeen pages flashed onto the screen, identifying the species of the animals. Then he scanned the animal profiles with disinterest, but the last image made his blood run cold.

"Strange…" he murmured so quietly that Tsuna had trouble hearing him, "That day…she _died_…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and glanced at the monitor Verde was scrutinizing. On the top left hand corner of the screen was the CEDEF logo, and in the center was a small headshot of a pale young girl with long dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was smiling at the camera confidently, with indigo flames surrounding her body.

_She looks familiar_, Tsuna thought with a frown. The girl strangely reminded him of someone in appearance, but their personalities were completely different. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Nagi Estraneo," Verde replied with a shiver, glancing at the leaf once more, "She was the daughter of one of the best CEDEF forensic scientists who had a child with Estraneo Quinto."

"Estraneo?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "You don't mean the Famiglia destroyed by Mukuro Rokudo prior to his imprisonment at Vendicare?"

Verde shot him a disinterested look. "I'm a scientist," he shrugged, "Why should I care about internal mafia business? I leave them alone, they leave me alone. When they need my inventions and weaponry, they pay me and leave me alone again. That's all I care about."

"Yet you still know about the Estraneo," Tsuna commented skeptically, "And this girl – she resembles someone I know-"

"A-Ah…B-Boss…"

The black haired boy froze and his back tingled as he felt another presence from within the room. _It couldn't be…_he thought, _Have I been discovered?_

From behind, a short purple haired girl quietly emerged from the shadows, her body shimmering in mist. Leaning against her silver trident, she began to limp towards Tsuna and Verde. Once the illusions had fully dissolved, Tsuna noticed there were four large, deep gashes on her left leg.

_She followed me_, Tsuna realized, _Chrome was there when the leaves were strangely deflected. But I didn't detect her presence at all… It must have been the Everclear dulling my Hyper Intuition!_

Chrome staggered and took a step back. "B-Boss… T-This p-place…my m-mother…"

"Resurrection," Verde breathed in amazement. His seat glided across to the purple haired girl until he was close enough to grab her hand to feel for her wrist pulse, to confirm her living existence. "Yes, she is definitely alive. What a miracle. This brings an entire new dimension to science!"

_STAB!_

"W-What…?" Verde was at a loss for words. He gaped at the resurrected girl as her eyes became unfocused. Her trident was piercing through the skin of the scientist's neck. Blood oozed from his wounds, staining the silver metal crimson.

"_Kufufufufu_… We finally meet again…_Boss_."

The crocodile on Verde's head suddenly leapt off and transformed into a full-bodied adult, baring its teeth at the dark silhouette. Slowly the mist dissipated, and in Chrome's place was a taller young man holding Chrome's silver trident, which was covered in Verde's blood. With a scream, Verde wrapped his hands around his own neck and squeezed, forcing the pressure to obscure the flow of his oxygen. His crocodile echoed his yells and thrashed around the room, destroying years of the scientist's experimental research, completely lost in powerful illusions. Glass tanks smashed onto the floor, along with an entire shelf of small colorful boxes.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled, drawing his gun. "Stop!"

The blue haired illusionist eyed the black haired boy, his red right eye glowing angrily. "Stay back, Tsunayoshi," he replied in an eerily calm voice, "This is not your fight. Blood must be repaid with blood, and an eye must be repaid by an eye."

"Not my fight?" Tsuna sneered, his now amber eyes glaring deep into his ally's heterochromatic ones, "Verde is a valuable tool, and what good will come to us if he dies?"

Mukuro clenched his trident tighter with his gloved hands. "The mafia killed Nagi in this forest, exactly on the day I killed the Estraneo," Mukuro hissed coldly, his eyes burning with hatred. Moving past Tsuna, he knelt down beside the fallen scientist and removed his spectacles, to reveal the single red eye in Verde's right socket.

"The mafia – what a twisted world, don't you think, Tsunayoshi? The Estraneo took away my innocent childhood and forced me to turn into a monster. Then the Vindice took my freedom away, locking me in the depths of Vendicare for crimes as simple murder. The Vongola has the bloodiest history in the mafia, and yet none of their members have ever been to Vendicare." Mukuro paused to give a dark, humorless laugh, as he ran a bloodied glove across the floor. "They look my half-sister, Nagi, who I had helped to escape along with her mother when I destroyed the Estraneo Famiglia. I loved her, and I couldn't bear myself to destroy such an innocent flower.

"Of course, in the end, the woman returned to illegal human research and had betrayed the Vongola, the Famiglia she had settled in. Nagi had tried to stop her, but her mother hired many hitmen to give her an "accidental" death. She lost her vital organs and her right eye."

The blue haired illusionist stopped to regard the green haired scientist one more, who had already fainted due to the lack of oxygen. Then he lifted his gaze to meet Tsuna's, hate burning in his eyes.

"And this man you wish to protect," he hissed, "is the son of the very man who used us as his experiments to create superhuman beings."

"Verde?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro smirked bitterly. "Verde Estraneo is his name indeed. Or should I say, _Estraneo Sesto_?"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**The Estraneo bloodline is famous for their skills in the field of science. Estraneo Quinto had a child with Nagi/Chrome's mother, who wasn't born an Estraneo. Then when Mukuro killed almost everyone from his Famiglia, he spared Nagi and her mother, and they joined the CEDEF of Vongola. Verde was in hiding, so Mukuro never found nor killed him.

Also, the Arcobalenos don't tend to wear their pacifiers out. Only Skull has so far, but even Yuni keeps it hidden under folds of clothing. It's too awkward for adults to be wearing pacifiers, haha.

So, anyone curious about Nagi's (non-canon) past? I'll leave you hanging for the moment, and good luck with joining all the dots! In the meantime, I would love it if you would write me a review. ^^

**-Mockingjay Rose**

**PS: **Now we know why Xanxus wears that raccoon tail in his hair... it's because of Xancoon, his pet raccoon!


	15. Chrome Dokuro

~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **Soul Vrazy, BrokenBlackCat, long live marshmallows, Son Goshen, Silverblueroses, Lexie-chan94, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, skidney, ChaOtixReBoRn, Harlett, Featherain, ezcap1st, OBSERVER01, TunaForDesert, TsubasaFan1230, Bird of Dreams, THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS, and yumeniai.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **I apologise for taking so long to finish this chapter. During the past month and a few weeks, I've re-read the entire story and have noted several "holes" in the current plot. I also took the time to re-read all your lovely reviews, and I've noticed how quite a few of you have mentioned the the plot is getting complicated and hard to follow. To make things easier, how about I give a recap?

**This has been beta-read by THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Long recap from Chapter 10 to Chapter 14<strong>

- Kyoko, Haru and Hana are CEDEF agents who work under Nana Sawada, the leader of CEDEF's Intelligence Division. Their code names are Summer, Spring and Winter respectively. Nagi/Chrome was CEDEF agent Autumn before she became the Mist Guardian.

-After they sought Fon's help, Fuuta and I-Pin are at the Millefiore Base in Japan. The Vongola were hunting them down because they had the potential to work for the Vongola.

- Both Byakuran and Yuni are the Bosses of the Millefiore, and their goal is to maintain world peace. They signed the alliance contract with the Shimon Famiglia, and the Shimon attacked CEDEF's HQ to rescue the Millefiore soldiers who had been captured.

- Fuuta sold two ranking lists to Vongola Nono five years ago – one list for the top candidates to succeed the Vongola, and one list for potential children who may become of use to the Famiglia.

- Bianchi is very loyal to Reborn, and her love for him makes her Tsuna's enemy, though she is a high-ranked CEDEF agent. She knows a secret about Reborn – _"You mean they're still not acknowledging _it_?"_

- Reborn shot Yuni twice and ordered for her capture, but Byakuran came to her rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15 – CHROME DOKURO<strong>

**VONGOLA MANSION, ITALY**

_At three o'clock in the morning, a silverette suddenly jerked in his bed, his shoulders tense and his stormy grey eyes wide open with alarm._

"_The Tenth is missing!" he cried._

_Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Gokudera wiped his sweat-soaked hair from his eyes, trying to remember how he had come with this conclusion. Being the Vongola Famiglia's resident insomniac and one who was very interested in occult, Gokudera was a strong believer that every time he fell asleep, a being from a distant planet would connect with his mind and give him signals. The signals had always served him well, and in his latest dream, he had dreamt of his Boss being kidnapped by UMAs, which were injecting him with tequila. Gokudera had screamed as the UMAs took off in their U.F.O with his black haired Boss, before they all vanished into mist. _

_So when Gokudera woke up, it occurred to him that he hadn't seen the Tenth in a while. Slightly panicked, he dressed himself and ran out of his bedroom, before he made his way to the Tenth's bedroom. He knocked a few times, only to hear nothing from the other side. Wrapping a hand on the door knob, the silverette slowly turned it, and was surprised that the door was unlocked. _

"_T-Tenth?" he whispered nervously. Closing his eyes, Gokudera silently apologized to the Tenth for trespassing into his room. "Are you there, Tenth?"_

_An empty room greeted him, completely enveloped in silence._

"_T-Tenth!"_

_It was then that Gokudera decided to search the entire mansion, but he also had to make sure that the other Vongola Guardians were fullfilling their duty. Clenching his fists, he walked up the long staircase which led back to the guest bedrooms the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians currently resided in – the others had to prove themselves worthy of protecting the Tenth!_

"_Oi, baseball-idiot!" the silverette yelled, banging on a blue colored door, opposite of his own room, "Have you seen the Tenth?"_

_Barely audible mumbles came from the other side of the door, making Gokudera's right eye twitch furiously. After threatening to blow the door apart, the base-ball idiot sleepily opened the door without a shirt on, his black hair sticking up in all directions. "'Sup, Gokudera?" he asked with a yawn, "Isn't it too early to go for a morning run?"_

"_Baseball-idiot, the Tenth is missing!" the silverette growled at the tall Japanese boy, immediately jumping to the point – he was pretty sure that the baseball idiot was too stupid to understand anything else._

_To Gokudera's satisfaction, the baseball-idiot froze instantly, his half-attentive expression sharpening into a serious mask. "I haven't seen him since he took away our Vongola rings," the baseball-idiot said slowly, "And that was two days ago."_

_Both of Gokudera's eyes twitched, and a vein popped on his forehead. "For not keeping an eye on the Tenth, you fail as a Guardian!" he yelled, jabbing a finger at the baseball-idiot's bare chest. _

"_But _you_ don't know where he is either…" _

_To his annoyance, Gokudera couldn't deny the logic behind his answer, and he also felt slightly guilty for being so quick to shift the blame on someone else. Pressing his back onto the cool surface of the wall, he sighed heavily._

"_What about the pineapple-haired girl and Hibari?" Gokudera then questioned, "The pineapple-haired girl hasn't eaten with us for the past few days, and she didn't answer when I knocked on her door. I couldn't find Hibari anywhere around the mansion either."_

_A sheepish look passed the baseball-idiot's face. "Chrome and Hibari? No I haven't seen them," he admitted, "I assumed Chrome needed some space, after Boss turned down the meal we made. As for Hibari, he wanders around the nearby towns, but he always returns during mealtimes. Like me, he can't speak Italian, and not many people speak Japanese here, ahaha."_

_Gokudera twitched with bewilderment at the idiot's attempt to lighten the atmosphere – how the hell could he joke when the Tenth was missing? Scowling, he turned to punch the wall, though the force from the blow only brought pain to his knuckles. Gokudera had briefly forgotten that the cream walls were constructed in a way so that even cannon blasts and dynamite could not blow them down._

"_That stupid pineapple-girl," he hissed, shaking his injured hand, as the memories of his nightmare returned, "I know she has something to do with the Tenth's disappearance! The mist that dissolved the U.F.O…and the injection filled with tequila…" _

_Meanwhile, the baseball-idiot looked like he didn't follow anything Gokudera was saying. "What about the U.F.O and the tequila injection?" he asked blankly, "Have you been drinking, Gokudera?"_

"_Drinking? No! I had a dream about the Tenth's disappearance, and now I think I can picture things together! Xanxus and Chrome are the culprits!"_

"_That doesn't make sense – how are Xanxus and Chrome involved, and isn't this all a dream?" _

_A feeling of dread spread across Gokudera's stomach, as realization dawned upon him. Of course the tequila mentioned in his dream had to symbolize the Varia Boss, which meant the Tenth was currently at the Varia Headquarters! But there was only one reason why the Tenth would take the Vongola heirlooms to the Varia Boss…_

_And then there were the UMAs , trapping the Tenth. They had to be those idiot subordinates of the scarred man! How dare they touch the Tenth!_

_Before he knew it, Gokudera had grabbed the Japanese boy's wrist and thrown his coat over his shirtless body. "Baseball-idiot!" the silverette exclaimed, as they ran downstairs, "We must go to the Varia Headquarters at once, to save the Tenth!"_

**-XXXX-**

**VARIA HEADQUARTERS, ITALY**

SMASH!

"_VOOOI, SHITTY BOSS," Squalo demanded loudly as he clutched his bandaged head to protect it from the flying shattered glass. "I WAS JUST DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL, AND YOU GREET ME LIKE THIS?!"_

"_Trash, who told you to return?" Xanxus replied back with a scowl. Pouring another glass of his usual tequila, he smirked before throwing it at the stupid shark, watching the long haired man yell in pain when the amber liquid ran into his eyes. He didn't care if he was wasting the alcoholic drink – he still had about half a bottle of Everclear, and that drink was by far, the best damn thing Xanxus' eyes had ever seen._

"_VOOOI! YOU- W-Wait…in the drink…" Squalo's eyes widened as his fingers made contact with a small metal item stuck onto his hair. "T-This…"_

"_Oi Bel-sempai," Fran muttered monotonously from a short distance away, "When was the last time the long haired Commander stuttered?" _

_Beside him, Belphegor snickered, before he walked up to where Squalo was standing, looking dumbfounded. Dodging the powerful kick the long haired man made at his head, the blond prince snatched the item from his fingers. Clearly unprepared, he dropped his jaw, surprised at what he saw._

"_This…" _

"_Bel-sempai, did you just turn into a fish? Your stupid expression certainly resembles one."_

"…_Kaching! How dare you call the Prince a fish, you stupid frog!" Then Belphegor drew out his knives and proceeded to make a cactus out of Fran's frog hat. Fran only returned a deadpanned stare and calmly pulled the knives out before snapping them. Taking advantage of the moment, Lussuria plucked the mysterious item from Belphegor to satisfy his own curiosity._

"_Mou, Boss!" the flamboyant man cried, as he regarded the object, "This…"_

_Finally Squalo woke from his stupor and took back the item. Stamping his booted foot onto the carpet, he yelled, "VOOOOI! SHUT THE HELL UP, TRASHES! IT'S THE VONGOLA RAIN RING, DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET IT FROM, BOSS?"_

_Xanxus glared at him from his couch, where he had been observing the ruckus with a bored expression. "Scum," he growled, "Did you seriously think the currently appointed Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians could handle it?"_

"_Ushishishi, of course they couldn't – they're all wimps," Belphegor said matter-of-factly, as he played with his own Vongola Storm ring._

"_Mou, congratulations, Boss! Did Vongola Nono give the Vongola Rings to you, Boss?" Lussuria asked, finally noticing that the Vongola Sky Ring was worn on Xanxus' middle finger. A silver item was suddenly thrown at his face, and the flamboyant man grinned as he caught the Vongola Sun Ring onto his palm._

"_Hey Boss, do I get one too?" Fran asked in a bored tone, "And what about the perverted guy who follows you like a dog?" _

_The scarred Boss grunted and threw the Vongola Mist ring towards the boy wearing the frog hat. "The trash will wear it once he's out of hospital," the former said. The latter cheered unenthusiastically and proceeded to slip out of the room, only to crash into two terrified maids._

"_Forgive us, Master Xanxus!" they cried in unison, "The p-perpetrator is a member of the V-Vongola, s-so we couldn't s-stop him! ARGHHHHHHH!" __They staggered backwards as the teal-haired boy collided into them, and frantically apologized. _

_Xanxus poured himself a glass of tequila and yawned – whoever it was, he or she wasn't worth his time._

_A silver haired boy rushed into the room, with cylinders of dynamite clenched in his grip, knocking over the two maids with ease. A Japanese boy wielding a baseball bat followed him, his black eyes steely cold._

"_XANXUS! How dare you kidnap the Tenth! I, his right hand man, will not forgive you!" the silverette yelled._

_The Varia Boss didn't even crack open an eye when the dynamites exploded in a flash of orange. The Varia ring holders all burst into laughter, once the smoke cleared, revealing the room and its people unharmed._

_It was only then, when Xanxus slowly stood up with a predatory grin spreading across his scarred face, that he took in the childish figures of the boys Vongola Nono had chosen to succeed as Guardians. In sync, Squalo, Belphegor, Fran, and Lussuria lifted their ring adorned hands, with similar facial expressions wickedly reflecting those of their Boss._

"_Trash," the scarred Varia Boss snarled, "_I_ am the Vongola Decimo."_

**-XXXX-**

**VERDE FOREST, ITALY**

When Chrome Dokuro regained consciousness, she found herself lying on a makeshift stretcher, her head throbbing and her limbs aching. Feeling around her, she felt the cool sensation of her fingers touching cold tiles, which indicated that the stretcher was on top of the floor. She sighed with relief, as she finally found her silver trident placed beside her.

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome whispered into the darkness, her mind reaching out for the blue haired boy, "A-Are you there? This place… There are so many h-haunting memories, yet the air seems peaceful… I feel…so lost…"

A muffled reply answered her, and Chrome tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What did you say, Mukuro-sama?" she tried again. This time, no sound came from the other side, and Chrome closed her amethyst eye. "Where am I, Mukuro-sama?"

There was the sound of a chair scraping the floor, before footsteps headed towards her. Startled, the purple haired girl grasped the trident beside her. Ignoring her protesting limbs and wounds, Chrome gained a half crouched position, ready to defend herself.

However, a familiar black haired boy approached her field of vision. "It's me," he said, and Chrome couldn't help but notice how exhausted he looked, "Verde hasn't woken up yet. Mukuro Rokudo injured him pretty severely, but in the end, your blood loss from your wounds wouldn't allow Rokudo to use your body as his vessel, so you fainted."

Chrome blinked. "B-Boss?"

Boss ran a hand through his gravity defying black hair and massaged his temples. "I've also bandaged your wounds," he added. "Consider that as a favor repaid for stopping the dagger leaves."

"I-I'm sorry, B-Boss…"

"I'm surprised that you followed me from the Vongola Mansion to the Varia Mansion, yet I did not detect your presence. I assume you were present when I informed Xanxus of the plan?"

Guilt consumed her being and Chrome averted her eye. She bowed her head apologetically, as she remembered hiding herself in Xanxus' office. Though Mukuro-sama had possessed her during the time, and Chrome didn't hear most of the plan, she had agreed to spy nevertheless. She had worked under Nana Sawada as a CEDEF spy for several years, so her stealth skills were top notch. With her illusions (and the extra power Mukuro-sama had channeled into her), she could suppress her aura and vanish even from Boss' sharp hitman senses.

And Boss clearly did not like being deceived.

"A-As your Mist Guardian, it is my d-duty to protect you," Chrome said timidly, "I'm s-sorry for s-spying."

"Xanxus and his Varia ring holders will succeed the Vongola," Boss said monotonously. "When you all forfeited your Vongola rings, you were dismissed from the title. You have no reason to follow me here."

Chrome lowered her head even further. "You m-may not want to be Vongola Decimo," she said softly, "but Vongola Nono has c-chosen me as the Mist Guardian, and w-we cannot be dismissed unless he w-writes a confirmation letter. Also, V-Vongola Nono had given me a home in the Vongola when my m-mother and I left the E-Estraneo, so I have to serve you to r-repay the debt…"

"I thought you didn't approve of the Vongola Famiglia, for buying potential children to mold them into tools."

"I don't… B-But the Vongola is better than the E-Estraneo. When I heard t-that you were going to Verde Forest, M-Mukuro-sama told me to follow you," Chrome admitted.

Boss sighed, which briefly how tired he was, before he regained his composure. "Since you know too much and I can't kill you right now, you'll have to accompany me then." The purple haired girl turned to give him a small smile, but froze when she saw his eyes darken and narrow. "That is," he continued, "unless the Vongola has your wholehearted loyalty."

Chrome swallowed nervously. "M-My…loyalty? I…I don't know…"

"If this will relieve you, I have deactivated all the listening devices and cameras in this room. Verde is still unconscious next door, so you have the freedom of speech."

"I…I don't know," Chrome repeated, her eye pinching shut, "I w-want to be l-loyal to many p-people, but most of them would only want to use me as their t-tool. A-almost every person I've trusted has either b-betrayed me or had c-cast me aside once I was no longer u-useful to them…"

And all those betrayals had occurred where she was now, in Verde Forest.

At a very young age, Chrome had learnt not to trust anyone, yet to this day, blind loyalty remained to be her fatal flaw. She'd always supposed her naivety and wholehearted trust for others were only natural back then – her scientist mother had always neglected her for the sake of "projects", and it was only much, much later that she discovered that the first person who had betrayed her was her biological father. Growing up in a strange, dark forest alongside coldly calculative scientists who were usually too busy and too absorbed in their work, had left her yearning for love and care. Thus, Chrome – or, _Nagi_, for that had been her name back then– had willingly and blindly trusted the Head scientist, who was also the 'Boss' of the Estraneo Famiglia, when he had invited her to look at some of the Famiglia's "projects".

At first, it had been like Wonderland. With delight, her childish self had gazed across the long tanks which lined the laboratory, which contained the most wondrous living species indeed. There had been animals which could transform into objects, complicated-looking machines, and even human/animal DNA recombinants.

Over the next few days, Nagi had formed a close bond with the Head scientist, who was her first friend. He was so kind and understanding, and he taught her many things about the wonders of science. No one had bothered to give her a proper education, so she had never felt any happier. Every day, she would walk with the Head scientist and listen, as he explained the structures and special abilities of all the species. Sometimes they would just talk, and Nagi was glad to have someone who was always willing to listen to her.

"_Nagi, when you grow up, would you like to swim in the ocean like a mermaid or fly in the vast sky?" the Head scientist asked, as he introduced the species to her. _

_Beside him, a brunette smiled innocently, her face filled with cheerfulness. "Yes, Boss!" she giggled, "I'd like to fly up to embrace the sky, and then view the world from above!"_

Nagi had never seen the ocean nor the sky, for Verde Forest had concealed the entire outer world from view, so she had often dreamt of swimming and soaring away to explore the hidden world outside, where there was even daytime. Verde Forest was a dark and grim place, and it was constantly night time. Looking back, she had been so stupid. She had not caught on to the hidden meaning behind the Head scientist's words, and little did she know, she had unwittingly agreed to become a human experiment for her Famiglia.

The first betrayal Nagi had suffered was when the Head scientist had led her further and further down the secret corridors of the laboratory rooms on her tenth birthday. At the end of the corridor, was a lab with a dusty and worn exterior, and it opened to reveal a room filled with children around her age. Nagi's brown eyes had shone so brightly at the idea of making friends and socializing, that she had been oblivious to the poor psychological and health states of the children, and the fact that they had been confined in _cages_.

"_Hello, I am Nagi. I'm pleased to meet you all!" _she had exclaimed, as she ran around the room. A dozen pairs of deadpan eyes bored back, before they melted away into envy and hate. But Nagi didn't understand their pain, until the Head scientist had suddenly appeared behind her and restrained her wrists, before he locked her into a dog crate. Then he had left her in the silence, leaving her to cry herself to sleep at the sudden abandonment.

Mukuro-sama had been there, locked in the cage furthest from the door, his dirty blue hair clinging onto his ragged clothing.

"_We finally meet, sister," _he had told her bitterly, his dull sapphire eyes boring into her amethyst ones, "_I had thought our _father_ would spare you, as you were born into this world from a woman, unlike us test-tube children…"_

The others had only watched her empathetically, knowing all too well that her life would also be sacrificed for the sake of sick experimentation, in the name of science…

Without warning, Chrome began telling her tale to Boss, starting from her cursed childhood, to the cruelty she had endured in the Estraneo labs, and then to her relationship with Mukuro-sama, who had protected her emotionally during her captivity. She _needed_ someone to understand. Boss had been kind to her before, so maybe…

A hand awkwardly patted her shoulder once Chrome had finished her tale from flashbacks of her past. Boss had taken a seat on the floor beside her, and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm surprised the larger Famiglie nor the Vindice found out about the hundreds of lives put to illegal experimentation," Boss said, "And then Mukuro attacked?"

The purple haired girl nodded her head, sweat beads forming on her forehead as she recalled her terrifying memories. "A few days after I was l-locked in the c-cage, Mukuro-sama returned from a two-day e-experiment. They had replaced his e-eye. Mukuro-sama didn't wake up until three days, and when he d-did, his right eye burst into indigo flames, and his cage was s-suddenly broken apart. The c-children beside him d-died immediately at the force, and I was so s-scared yet relieved… He then found my m-mother and told us to leave the forest."

"Is this Base part of the old experimental labs? And where was Verde when Mukuro eliminated the Estraneo?"

"V-Verde worked in the m-machinery d-department," Chrome replied, whilst shifting her position on the cool floor, "H-He designed and b-built the experimental and research equipment. W-With his skills, he was chosen to become an Arcobaleno, and he frequently left the forest."

"The Arcobaleno," a different voice sounded distastefully from the door. Boss tensed but relaxed immediately, when he saw the green haired scientist limp into the room. Verde removed his broken spectacles and rubbed his eyes wearily with the sleeve of his lab coat before sighing. "The small Arcobaleno Famiglia disbanded soon after Luce died. Aria, Luce's daughter, never truly led us, and like Luce, her life was also short. There isn't much for an Arcobaleno to do these days anyway, now that we have a young girl as our Boss, and none of us really care about our duties. Reborn, Lal, and Colonello have joined the Vongola Famiglia, and I sometimes see them during weapons-dealing. Fon does his own thing in China, and no one cares about Skull."

"Verde, it's good to see you're back," Boss said, as he stood up from the floor to properly face Verde, "Firstly, I must apologize for the current state of the room. I am sure there are ways the people responsible could atone for the damages."

Verde froze. "D-Damages?" he stuttered. He put his glasses on and tried to peer at his main lab through the remaining pieces of the lenses, which were still stuck onto the frame. The scientist frowned, removed his glasses, cleaned them again, and tried to examine his lab once more.

"I can't see – where are my spare glasses?" Verde took a step forward and promptly fell flat on his face, as he tripped over his unconscious pet crocodile. "Keiman? Is that you?" he asked as he felt the hard scales of the creature at his feet.

"Here," Boss said, "This pair was lying on your desk." Verde narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before he took the pair of glasses handed to him and exhaled.

And then he screamed.

The lab, which was once somewhat orderly, now clearly showed the aftermath of a violent battle. Shattered glass from the tanks littered the floor, and the strange creatures which had depended on the water had died from being skewered by the shards. Entire shelves of boxes and other objects had crashed onto the floor, spilling their contents. The legs of his desk had also been shot off, and now the top was being used as Chrome's makeshift stretcher, and dried blood coated part of the once white floor tiles.

"My lab! My experiments!"

"I've already apologized," Boss continued, cutting him off, "so now I'll address the reason why I've located you here.

"You see, Father had once told me a story about a machine created by the Italian military years ago, called the 'Gola Mosca'. It's a machine that is rumored to wield the strength of a hundred men, as long as there is a strong Flame source available to feed it energy. Are you aware of such an invention, Verde?"

Verde narrowed his eyes, and Chrome detected the sharp spark of interest which ignited behind his dull green irises. "A Mosca," he said thoughtfully, "Yes, it is common knowledge that the Italian military designed it during wartime, in order to create a humanoid robot that was extremely powerful yet indestructible. The blueprints of the Gola Mosca were discovered by the Vongola Famiglia's CEDEF in an abandoned military base, alongside other designs for other military weapons which the government had long since stopped funding, due to the weapons' needing of a strong Flame source."

Chrome's heart skipped a beat. She remembered seeing the blueprints archived in the second sublevel of the CEDEF Headquarters, filed under 'HIGH RISK'. What was Boss thinking, to discuss such a dangerous invention with Verde? And did Boss already have an idea as to where he was to get the Dying Will flames from?

"Oh?" Boss asked carefully, his attention fully trained on the scientist, "What does it do?"

"The Mosca exceeds any other humanoid robot, including the experimental prototypes I have tried to assemble years ago, based on the scarce public information available. It is equipped with state-of-the-art weaponry and firepower, such as jet-propulsion legs, finger guns, sensors, missile launchers, and compressed particle beams. According to my calculations, it is possible for one Gola Mosca to destroy an entire town."

A smirk spread across the black haired boy's lips, as he took in the information, causing Chrome to shiver. "An entire town? That sounds good," he said. "So the blueprints for the Gola Mosca are currently with the Vongola. If I was to find a way to infiltrate the CEDEF and retrieve not only the blueprints for the Gola Mosca, but the blueprints for other military weapons projects, would you have the Mosca built in one week? It needs to be complete before the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony, which will take place in less than a fortnight."

"The Vongola is choosing an heir, huh?" Verde muttered, rubbing his chin, "One week is sufficient enough, son of the Black Hand, but the blueprints-"

Boss calmly raised a hand to silence the green haired scientist. "I will have them delivered to you within two days. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course!" Verde replied instantly, licking his lips eagerly, "To rebuild a Mosca and have it walk on the surface of the Earth again… I simply cannot wait. Think of how interesting everything would be! It may even prove my hypothesis that the more robots that roam the Earth, the better the quality of human life."

"Well then," Boss said, taking a notepad and a pen from Verde's work desk, "Here is the address to mail it to, once it has been complete. I am aware that the robot exceeds nine hundred kilograms, but we will pay the shipping cost back generously. So in two days…"

Chrome froze when she felt two pairs of eyes suddenly stare at her expectantly. She then gasped, when the fact that she was the one who knew the most about CEDEF was made clear. During the years she had served the Intelligence Division, Chrome had learnt the layout of the Headquarters by heart, and she could easily lead the way through the maze of hallways and corridors built to confuse any perpetrators.

It also became clear, that they wanted her to betray CEDEF and the Vongola.

"B-Boss…" the purple haired girl said timidly, her face filled with uncertainty, "I…I…"

"You already know too much, Chrome," Boss replied, his dark eyes unreadable. "Even if you refuse me, you cannot refuse Mukuro Rokudo. There is a reason why he told you to follow me."

The feeling of déjà vu was overwhelming, and it nevertheless stung at her heart like it had every time in her past. To everyone she wanted to trust, she was seen as nothing but a useful tool. Boss was right that she had no choice. Mukuro-sama had made a deal with him, and Chrome was left in an open-ended debt to Mukuro-sama, when he rescued her from that car crash…

The fact was as clear as crystal – she had no choice but to accompany Boss.

"Chrome, let's go."

The purple haired girl lowered her amethyst eye, blinking away the forming tears, as she silently turned to follow the black haired boy to leave Verde Forest. Boss was indubitably a fearful person, and it scared her how in that moment, all traces of kindness had vanished from his personality. Chrome mentally reached out for the boy who had saved her from the giant red octopus at the Varia Headquarters. Maybe the darkness surrounding Boss would one day fade, if she helped him, right?

Right?

After all, deep inside, Nagi, her childish self, had never truly faded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you look closely at Gokudera's dream, it actually makes a lot of sense, despite its craziness– the U. symbolise the strange darkness that Tsuna is trapped in that the others cannot understand; the tequila symbolises Tsuna's interaction with Xanxus; the injections symbolise Verde's experimentation Base; and the mist symbolises Chrome and Mukuro.

To clear this up, Gokudera does not have visions like Tsuna and Xanxus. It is actually not uncommon, for people to dream and have premonitions about things which actually come true. Gokudera is a believer in the supernatural, and his absolute loyalty to Tsuna may also contribute to the reason why he has those dreams. It's too bad his interpretations can be a bit off, though… (Tsuna wasn't kidnapped by the Varia.)

Ok, in the next chapter, Tsuna and Chrome will be infiltrating CEDEF! With most of the agents out of action from the Shimon's attack, and with Chrome, an ex-agent guiding him, retrieving Gola Mosca's blueprints would be simple, right?

That is, if they manage to get past the one hundred Chiavarone men stationed around the Headquarters…

Oh, and Hibari, the Millefiore, and the Shimon will have their parts soon, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about them.

**Please review!**

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	16. Infiltrating CEDEF

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm back! It's been over two months, I think. Sorry about that, and please enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **Soul Vrazy, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, BrokenBlackCat, hitomi65, saphire644, Lexie-chan94, skidney, Harlett, yumeniai, Son Goshen, OBSERVER01, Silverblueroses, TsubasaFan1230, Tiger723, Featherain, WaiiKitsune, MissSexyRain, Saiotto and Risako.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **I'm still wondering why I attempt to write this fic in American English… I've only just noticed that I've called Chrome 'Agent Autumn' rather than 'Agent Fall'… Hehehe awks =_="

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN BETA-ED.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16 – INFILTRATING CEDEF<strong>

**FLORENCE, ITALY**

_An angry girl stormed out of Amerigo Vespucci airport in Florence, with two bloody metal fans clenched in her grip. A red haired boy breathlessly ran behind her, his palms facing outwards as he sent the police and airport staff crashing into the passer-bys with manipulated gravity. Their eyes were both glowing red with determination and bloodlust, and they showed no mercy to anyone who stood in their way._

"_Stupid security!" Adelheid Suzuki scoffed, "They're nothing more than undisciplined crowds! Can't they tell we're from the Millefiore?"_

"_Please calm down, Adel," Enma Kozato replied, "Yuni is still recovering from her bullet wounds and Byakuran is busy with maintaining the order of the Famiglia. We basically hijacked the private jet…"_

_Flicking his wrist at the airport's automatic doors, the red haired boy sent a burst of energy at the frantic guards. There was a satisfying 'crack' as their skulls broke from the force. Wasting no time, Adelheid grabbed his arm and pulled him through the newly cleared pathway. _

"_If we're part of the Famiglia, we have every right to use its resources," the black haired girl stiffly reasoned. Narrowing her red eyes at another swarm of armed airport security officers, who ran with their tasers and guns all drawn, she manipulated the water with a sweeping motion and unleashed her flames. Her flames froze the water fountain into her desired shape in an instant, turning into dagger-sharp icicles, before they launched at Adelheid's command._

_She didn't even pause at the cries of agony. She followed Enma onto the streets, glaring at anyone who stood in their way. When a limousine drove by, Enma halted it and the entered the vehicle._

"_Tell me," the girl demanded, as she aggressively grabbed the chauffeur's collar, "Where is Tsunayoshi Sawada? And tell me where the Vongola Mansion is!"_

_The man stuttered something unintelligible in Italian, infuriating the girl even further. Gritting her teeth, she spun her fan across his neck, tearing his skin open. "Speak in Japanese!" she hissed, "And don't you dare lie to me – I know you have the information!"_

"_Adel," her red haired companion called out, red flames burning on his forehead, "Don't hurt him too badly. We should make him drive us there."_

_The girl glanced at her Boss and nodded sharply, before she allowed her jet black hair to shadow her stern eyes. "Drive to the Vongola Mansion," she told the man she was holding captive, "or else I will use force!"_

"_Vongola Decimo is not at the Vongola Mansion," the man said calmly in fluent Japanese, "I won't tell you where it is, but I know someone who can lead you there. Just follow the yellow bird until you find the Cloud Guardian. The cloud is never far from the sky, after all…" _

_Adelheid and Enma glanced around, suspicious. Then their eyes widened, when a strange ball of fluff crashed into the window to Enma's left. It was a yellow bird, but it had a video set around its neck._

_It was strange indeed._

"_Adel…" Enma said, his voice slightly wavering, "The bird… Let's follow it."_

_Giving her Boss a firm nod, the tall girl slammed the door open, and the red haired boy followed suit to run after the retreating bird. _

_And when the two were out of sight, the chauffeur removed his sunglasses, and smirked at his reflection in the rearview mirror, as his mist illusions slowly dispersed. His right eye turned red and glowed, before the kanji 'six' appeared at its center. _

"_Kufufufufu…" Mukuro Rokudo laughed eerily, "Things will become interesting soon won't it, Tsunayoshi Nero?"_

* * *

><p><em>It was deathly silent outside the Vongola Mansion, and not a single person roamed around leisurely in the morning. The smell of freshly baked bread had long since died, and there were no sounds coming from the nature. Even his footsteps on the ground were strangely muted. Boring his eyes at the looming trees, Hibari couldn't help but feel suspicious – Florence was Tuscany's most populated city after all.<em>

_Glancing at the loaf of Italian bread in his hands with disinterest, Hibari Kyouya made his daily patrols around the streets of Florence, embracing the silence and space. The bread had been an unwanted present from a baker's wife, who he had saved from armed muggers the night before. Hibari had repeatedly told her that he was only maintaining the peace, but in the end, the woman did not understand Japanese, and he didn't understand Italian either. The woman had begun to sob after Hibari had turned away, so he finally relented._

_Once he'd left, however, the streets suddenly became quiet and empty. The raven haired boy had planned to give the bread to the homeless children on the streets, as the Italians were pathetic enough to leave their young children to fend for themselves, in a city filled with dishonest, undisciplined and herbivorous people. During the night before, three muggers had targeted vulnerable shop owners, stealing their products and their hard-earned Euros. A group of homeless boys had also joined in to mug, but Hibari had held back on them to a certain degree, somewhat understanding that they did everything in desperation, rather than for greed. As for the three muggers, however, they were thoroughly bitten to death._

_Hibari had given the homeless boys some therapy afterward – firstly, he had lightly bitten them to death to teach them discipline, and then he had used the Vongola's money to feed, clothe and groom them until he had formed another version of his Disciplinary Committee. After they were respectably dressed in uniforms that applied to the Namimori Middle School dress code, he had threatened to bite them to death again if they disrupted the peace once more, before he walked away, eager to stop the boys with new Regent hairdos from following him._

_But then the unwrapped, herbivorous bread was still in his hands, now cold from the morning wind. Hibari had no intention of eating such a dry and meat-lacking loaf, however._

_Yawning at the lack of activity on the streets, Hibari climbed up the largest tree and jumped onto the nearest rooftop. The morning sun was warm and promised peaceful weather. With another yawn, the raven haired boy closed his eyes, feeling himself falling asleep, when a piercing, startled cry slashed through the serenity._

_Judging from the high pitched cry, the sound was from a small animal. Getting up to investigate, Hibari was irritated to find a yellow bird on the road, hopping amongst its fallen feathers. _

"_Shut up, herbivore," the raven haired boy said, glaring at the fluffy, yellow bird. The small animal seemed familiar to him, though – had he seen it somewhere before? Shaking his head, he rolled away from the edge of the roof and ignored the bird._

"_Herbivore~! Herbivore~!" the bird chirped happily. Hibari widened his eyes, stunned that the bird was…insulting him? Retrieving his tonfas from inside his uniform jacket, the raven haired boy jumped onto the tree and leapt onto the ground, with his weapons flying at the yellow bird. _

_Much to his surprise, the seemingly injured bird spread out its wings and flew around Hibari's head in circles, its sing-songy voice strangely bringing the dull atmosphere back to life. The raven haired boy's eyes softened unconsciously as he lowered his tonfas to watch. _

"_Herbivore~! Herbivore~!"_

"_My name is Hibari," he told the bird, "Say 'Hibari'."_

"_Hibari~! Hibari~!"_

_Remembering the Italian bread, Hibari tore out a few small chunks and put it in the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he gestured for the fluffy yellow bird to come. He felt warm inside when the bird landed on his wrist, tickling his skin. Then it ate the bread, before continuing to call out "Hibari~! Hibari~!"_

"_Hn. I am going to sleep. Do not disturb me, small animal."_

"_Sleep, Hibari~ Hibari sleep~!" After that, the bird followed the raven haired boy back onto the roof and fell silent, watching over him as he slept._

_But it wasn't long before someone – or rather, two people – had disturbed the peace yet again._

"_Hibari Kyouya," a voice said, devoid of any warmth, "We meet at last."_

_The raven haired boy cracked an eye open, extremely irritated to find two people crowding beside him. He wondered whether he should bite them to death. He had never bitten a female to death before, as he still had morals, but this female herbivore had dared to wake him from his sleep…_

_But then again, her companion was a boy. In a flash, the Skylark was on his feet, his tonfas flying in the air, only to be blocked by a gravity sphere. While he was temporarily stunned, the black haired girl rushed forward with speed, her metal fans spinning towards him. He widened his eyes in shock, before he released the mini flails in his tonfas and knocked the fans away._

_Hibari felt a shiver of excitement run throughout his body._

"_Wao," he said simply – he couldn't deny that this was an impossible feat for herbivores and omnivores. The girl and boy with the bloodthirsty red eyes were definitely carnivores, predators that rose above the crowds of the weak and useless. _

* * *

><p><strong>VENICE, ITALY<strong>

"_Kufufufufu…things will become interesting soon…_"

The man's laugh and his eye…could it be…? It had to be…

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped. Mukuro had obviously possessed him!

"Boss?" From the driver's seat, Chrome glanced into the rearview mirror worriedly, before she returned her attention to the road ahead. Tsuna was glad that she didn't stop the car suddenly – the purple haired girl was surprisingly a good and responsible driver, which was most likely due to the experience she had gained when she worked for the CEDEF. Of course, Tsuna was supposed to drive to Venice at first, but he had abruptly collapsed due to a vision soon after, hence making Chrome the driver. It was faster that way, the black haired boy had to admit, since Chrome knew the directions to the Headquarters by memory.

Sighing, Tsuna rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I'm fine, Chrome," he said tiredly. Opening the glove box, he found a packet of Solanos, a tin of breath mints and a few cans of soft drink. There was also a packet of moldy Honey Soy Chicken flavored chips, but Tsuna threw it out of the window without hesitation. He was disgusted that Verde had wasted his favorite snack.

Checking that the other food and drinks weren't past their expiry dates, the black haired boy opened the packet of Solanos. "Do you want one?" he asked Chrome. When she nodded, he unwrapped one and placed it onto her palm. Then the two of them fell silent, as they slowly sucked on the strawberry flavored candy, feeling the morning breeze blow through the windows of Verde's bulletproof car.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna thought over his vision – the Shimon Famiglia had arrived in Florence, ready to stir some trouble with the Vongola. Adelheid Suzuki and Enma Kozato obviously had a bone to pick with him, and Tsuna recalled one of his previous visions, in which Yuni had stated that the Shimon had a score to settle with the Vongola, and that Iemitsu had assassinated Kozato's family.

Tsuna wasn't too concerned with the outcome of their fight with Hibari. There were only two possible outcomes, and they were both to his advantage. If Hibari won, the Shimon would call the Millefiore for reinforcements. If Hibari lost, the Shimon would take him back to Namimori as a 'hostage', once they realize that Hibari had neither knowledge nor care about the Vongola and Tsuna's wellbeing. Both led to the Millefiore causing trouble for the Vongola.

And stalling the Vongola was important.

Rubbing his eyes, the black haired boy's mind wandered over to the image of Namimori Middle's feared prefect teaching the bird. He never knew that Hibari was so…compassionate to small animals and homeless children. Back in Namimori, the raven haired boy had always been confiscating items, rather than giving. It was also surprising to see him acting kind in general.

Everyone had a soft part in their heart, after all.

That bird – Tsuna was certain that the fluffy yellow bird flying around Hibari had belonged to Birds, the perverted old man he had dealt weapons with back in Kokuyo Land. The terrible stench of garlic flashed across his mind, and the black haired boy wondered if the old man was even alive. He remembered that he'd threatened to shoot him, and Tsuna smiled bitterly at the memory.

"Hey Chrome," he suddenly asked, "How many people can Mukuro possess?"

Chrome glanced at him for a brief second, her expression thoughtful. "As many as he wants," she replied. Tsuna frowned at her vague answer and considered pressing for more information, but he relented with another yawn. Though he wanted to know what Mukuro was planning behind all their backs, Tsuna had to focus on his and Chrome's current mission.

They were going to infiltrate the CEDEF Headquarters with Chrome's illusions and knowledge of the building's layout. Once they had gotten past the security, they were to enter the fifth sublevel, where the hardcopy archives were. Those archives stored information that were very top secret, and were classified so highly that no agent had ever created digital copies.

And when Tsuna had the Gola Mosca blueprints given to Verde, his plan would officially begin.

* * *

><p><strong>CEDEF HEADQUARTERS, ITALY<strong>

The CEDEF Headquarters was a tall, black building located in the middle of a business district in Venice. It had approximately eight hundred agents working under its name, and twenty lower-ranked agents who ran its dummy private detective corporation.

Inside, the building was divided into two sections, and both sections consisted of twenty floors and five sub-levels. The lobby and the first three floors were managed by the agents also working for the dummy corporation. The agents answered phone calls and dealt with public clients – who had no knowledge of CEDEF's true purposes – requesting the services of a private investigator. The cases were simple and were handled fairly quickly, though it wasn't uncommon that some cases led to mafia-related issues.

The left side of the building was the External Advisor's division, where the agents dealt with politics, trade, finances and other required management of the Vongola Famiglia. Iemitsu Sawada was the Boss and leader of that division. The right side of the building was CEDEF's Intelligence Division, led by his wife Nana Sawada. All five sub-levels were managed by the Intelligence Division, and within those underground levels were prisons, interrogation chambers, analysis laboratories and hardcopy information archives.

In total, there were fifteen entrances into the Headquarters, with all entrances strategically located around the city in order to provide quick escape and hiding places for the agents. The main two entrances were the front entrance, which was also the entrance into the dummy corporation, and the back entrance, which most agents tended to use. The back entrance was connected to the adjacent private clinic.

As Chrome walked invisibly through the large clinic beside her Boss, she took in the changes the place had experienced over the past year. The flooring had been replaced with new timber and the old bloodstains on the white walls were freshly painted over. With a wistful smile, the purple haired girl brought out her trident to cast illusions over the security cameras, so that the technology would be fooled as well. Quickly guiding Boss down another corridor, Chrome increased her pace when she caught sight of a doctor she knew _all too well_, before hurrying away – though Dr. Shamal had healed her injuries frequently when she worked as Agent Autumn, the man was a pervert.

"Trident Mosquito Shamal?" Boss questioned in a low voice, "When did he stop being a freelancer to work for CEDEF?"

Tightening her grip on her Boss' sleeve, Chrome shrugged. "H-He worked with the V-Varia several times, and he started working for CEDEF since three years ago. He m-mostly works in the clinic with the other doctors, but he also aids the I-Intelligence Division and takes a-assassination assignments."

"Assassination assignments?" Boss asked.

"Y-Yes," Chrome answered, "The Intelligence Division also manages mafia c-crime and deals with minor disturbances within the mafia. The Poison Scorpion is currently the leader of the Assassination Squad. R-Reborn used to be the leader before he got p-promoted…"

Boss twitched, but stayed calm. Deciding not to annoy him any longer, the purple haired girl silently led him across several more corridors until they stood before a lift. Raising her finger worriedly, Chrome pressed the 'down' button.

Suddenly the illusions which made her invisible dissipated, and she cast another one to change her appearance into the exact replica of Kyoko Sasagawa. As soon as the lift doors opened, a retina scanner appeared in front of her eyes, and Chrome boldly stared into it,

"_Verifying agent… Identity: Agent Summer…Please state your full name out aloud."_

"Summer," Chrome said confidently in the voice of Kyoko, as she mentally prayed for the technology to be fooled, "My name Agent Summer." Over the years she had known Kyoko, Chrome had memorized her fingerprints and retina patterns through printed data, so she could cast a perfect illusion. As for mimicking her voice, however…

_Beep. _"_Verifying voice… Voice matches. Please press your finger onto the fingerprint sensor."_

Both Chrome and Boss sighed with relief. With more confidence, the fake Kyoko Sasagawa followed the security system's instructions.

"_Verifying fingerprint… identification confirmed… Access accepted… Welcome back to the Headquarters, Agent Summer._"

Finally the scanners shifted back into the lift and permitted entry. When they were inside, Chrome pressed the button for sublevel five, the sublevel that was now abandoned due to the development of new digital archives. After casting illusions onto the cameras, Chrome released Boss and sighed in relief.

"T-The security system is still the s-same," she said to Boss, "but I have to go and e-erase the evidence that K-Kyoko had entered the fifth sublevel without a reason…"

"Go," Boss said calmly, "I'll search for the Gola Mosca blueprints. My intuition is telling me that half an hour is all I need."

* * *

><p>With light footsteps, Chrome exited the lift and made her way into the control room, tactfully evading and fooling the hidden cameras planted in every room; there were no blind spots in the CEDEF Headquarters. After the Shimon's attack, more than half the agents were rendered out of action. Of course, the news had been kept from the ears of even the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians, but Mukuro-sama had told her the truth.<p>

"H-Hahi! Kyoko-chan?"

The sudden clicking of heels on marble sent an urgent warning signal in Chrome. She tensed and increased her pace. If only she could make it to the next corridor…

"Kyoko-chan! What are you doing? Lal Mirch said that you were still in hospital, desu!" the brunette called out, "The agents assigned on interrogation duty have been changed, so why are you down in the sublevels?"

"I…" The fake Kyoko Sasagawa broke into a run, adrenaline pushing her body to move faster. She recognized the brunette as Haru Miura, or CEDEF's Agent Spring. With her heart and mind racing, Chrome darted past the computers and raced up the spiral stairs. On the third spiral, she pushed the wall, revealing a hidden area.

Haru's phone suddenly rang, almost making Chrome trip down the empty elevator shaft. Grasping the ropes, she quickly descended to the bottom, anxiously listening for footsteps.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan? So you are at the hospital, desu! I thought I just saw you moments ago…wait. I see her now! I'm glad we installed those new mirrors…and hahi! She must be an _imposter_, desu! I'll see you later, Kyoko-chan!" There was the sound of a phone snapping shut, before the entrance to elevator shaft opened.

The light stabbed Chrome's eyes, forcing her to look away. Her pupils shrunk at the sudden change of light, rendering her vision temporarily blinded. As she was distracted, the brunette drew her dart gun and aimed. Chrome felt a stab in her shoulder and gasped, when she felt the familiar shape of a dart pierce through her (or Kyoko's) skin. The smell of the chemical coated on the dart was familiar too…

"S-Sodium Pentothal…" Chrome realized with horror. Sodium Pentothal was a commonly used drug in the CEDEF's Intelligence Division – it weakened a person's resolve significantly, so they couldn't use their Dying Will flames, and nor could they use illusions. It also served as a truth serum, as well as a lethal injection if used in large doses.

And Haru, a friend of Chrome's had just treated her like a criminal.

"Security, arrest her!" Haru yelled behind her to the guards, "The CEDEF has been infiltrated by an imposter! Secure the Headquarters and conduct a search in the sublevels now! There may be others!" Then the brunette turned to Chrome, her brown eyes flashing. "And you, _imposter_, can tell us why and how you've infiltrated the CEDEF Headquarters _in an interrogation chamber_."

* * *

><p><em>Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.<em>

The sounds resonated throughout the cold interrogation chamber, sharply cutting through the tense atmosphere. Giving a satisfied nod to the retreating guards, Haru approached Kyoko Sasagawa's imposter, her face devoid of any emotion. With analysing eyes, she concluded that the imposter was a female, who may have connections with the Vongola Famiglia.

Restrained to a chair, the imposter silently winced, as the cuffs were tightened to fit her slim wrists. She was still in Kyoko Sasagawa's body, and her eyes were narrowed and determined, despite her fading resolution. Her only shows of weakness were her trembling lips and paling face. Haru wondered why the dart's Sodium Pentothal wasn't as effective as it should be – the imposter had a surprisingly high tolerance.

Haru hardened her eyes, giving her an intimidating glare. From the sleeve of her suit, she drew out a syringe filled with a clear drug. "It appears that we've got a strong willed one here," the brunette stated coldly. If Haru wasn't angry at the intrusion, she would have been impressed by the imposter's resistance to Sodium Pentothal. But if she gave her another dose of the drug, the imposter would indubitably die.

"You w-wouldn't hurt your friend…would you?" the imposter whispered. She glanced at the capped syringe in Haru's hand, and twitched nervously.

"I am Agent Spring, from CEDEF's Intelligence Division" Haru introduced, ignoring the question, "Who are you? Who sent you?"

The words flowed out of the other girl's mouth immediately, so smooth and honest that she didn't even stutter. Haru was pleased that the drug at least had some effect. "I am a member of the Vongola Famiglia," the imposter answered, "I am under the direct command of Vongola Decimo."

"If so, then why did you break in?"

"I'm on a mission."

Haru tried not to roll her eyes at the obvious answer. "Elaborate," she ordered, "What exactly is your mission?"

"I was sent to test the CEDEF Headquarter's security, under Vongola Decimo's orders."

"And where is the Decimo?" Haru asked. She was becoming increasingly irritated at the imposter's honest, yet vague replies.

"He's waiting for me."

"What-"

Suddenly the imposter stood up from the chair, her cuffs clattering onto the floor. With a strong kick, she sent the syringe out of Haru's grasp. Quickly recovering from her shock, the brunette reached under her chair for her dart gun, before she aimed several shots at the girl.

The imposter's eyes were sad, as she offered her a small smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to get you involved, Spring..."

Then she disappeared from Haru's eyes. The last thing the brunette felt was the stab of a syringe into the back of her neck, before she fell to the ground, her resolve vanishing.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I tried to be nice for once, and avoided the usual cliffhangers I give at the end of my chapters, haha. This chapter was more centred on Chrome and CEDEF, rather than Tsuna's plans. And it was about time, when Chrome fought her way out by herself. I don't particularly like writing about 'damsel-in-distress' females...

I love to hear from you guys, so please review! May I have your opinions on what's happening in this chapter/fic so far?

I look forward to hearing from you as always! Here's a cookie~

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	17. Breakout

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these awesome reviewers: <strong>jp0022, MissSexyRain, Lexie-chan94, skidney, Harlett, BrokenBlackCat, OBSERVER01, Vongolafan16, Seretei, Akainokami, ShuQi, Ayz283, WaiiKitsune, Nico Nissan and TsubasaFan1230.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **Happy New Year, and happy anniversary! This fic has gone for almost a year, haha.

**This chapter has been beta-ed by Phantom Hitman 1412.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17 – BREAKOUT<strong>

**MILLEFIORE BASE, JAPAN**

"_Yuni-sama, a Millefiore jet has been reported missing," Leonardo Lippi said as he nervously handed his Boss a neat stack of papers, "Byakuran-sama has already been informed, and Irie-sama is currently tracing its exact location. As for the witness and damage reports, the details can be found within the paperwork."_

_On her favorite couch, the green haired Boss accepted the paperwork and smiled at the messenger, thankful for his concerned expression. After the incident with Reborn and Bianchi, her personal guards had increased. Seven intimidating members of the Third Squad were assigned to guard her from a close distance at all times. Yuni could empathize with Leonardo's discomfort – Gamma had the tendency to be overprotective, after all._

"_Thank you, Leonardo," she told the messenger sincerely. Opening the first dossier, she immediately gave a withdrawn sigh once she read the witness reports. "Of course…" she said quietly, when the puzzle quickly pieced together in her mind. Without another thought, she knew the culprits were part of the Millefiore's newest addition._

_The first witness was part of the airport's security team, and he had reported that the assaulters were a 'black haired tall girl and a short red haired boy, with both of them wearing black school uniforms'. The second witness was the pilot who was currently in hospital. According to the unfortunate man's report, the girl and boy had held him hostage until the co-pilot relented, flying them to Italy. _

"_Yuni-sama?" _

_Yuni offered the black haired man another smile. "It's fine, Leonardo-kun. Please tell Byakuran-san to come by in the afternoon – there are a few things I wish to discuss with him."_

"_Yes, Yuni-sama. I will inform him immediately." _

_Then he was dismissed. The green haired Boss exhaled a stressed breath once the door closed, and picked up her silver pen, ready to spend another day completing paperwork. Reaching into the couch's gap, she drew out a packet of vanilla Pocky and began to eat, needing the sugary goodness to give her energy._

_She should have known that the Shimon Famiglia would attempt such an inconvenient deed – their Boss and right hand woman had proved to act on their own behalf repeatedly in the recent past. It was a serious matter when Enma and __Adelheid__ had taken their mission up another step__, as they had killed and injured dozens of CEDEF staff. Yuni made a mental note to have Byakuran sort out the issues as soon as possible._

_With another tired sigh, the green haired girl tightened her grip on the pen and began to write. She cast a longing glance at the pills on her desk, but she resisted the temptation; she couldn't go to sleep yet. Bracing herself for a long day, Yuni focused on her paperwork, hoping that Byakuran would visit soon._

* * *

><p><em>Sure enough, Byakuran arrived in her study during the evening. Between mouthfuls of marshmallows, he greeted her enthusiastically and sat down beside her, mindful to watch her injuries.<em>

"_You look stressed, Yuni-chan," was the first thing he said, "Have you been resting well?"_

"_I'm recovering quickly thanks to your help, Byakuran-san," the green haired girl replied with her usual smile, "The bullet wounds have healed, and the doctors said that I could walk again in a few days."_

_Byakuran smiled back and opened a new packet of marshmallows. "That's good to hear, Yuni-chan. In the meantime, you should continue to have your dreamless rest. I believe that Leo-kun has given you the updates?"_

_Yuni sighed. "Yes. I've been trying to catch up with the paperwork accumulated over the days when I was comatose. I admit my progress hasn't been the best…my thoughts keep drifting away. I apologize for being so unreliable..."_

_The white haired boy shook his head and patted her shoulder. "Unreliable?" he echoed, "Of course you're not unreliable. You have continued to work despite your injured and emotionally shocked state."_

"_You were injured too," Yuni reminded him gently. When Byakuran had saved her from Reborn's bullets, he had had a bullet shot through his wings. But he had special genetics which allowed him to heal faster than a regular human, unlike Yuni. Though Byakuran's attempt to heal her knees had removed all the bullets, pain and scars, she still needed time to recuperate before she could walk around again. _

"_Have you been taking your medication, then?" Byakuran asked with concern, as he glanced at the untouched pill bottle on the desk, "You're supposed to be resting. Sleeping whilst experiencing those dreams will only stress your mind further."_

_Yuni smiled embarrassedly. "As a Boss, I have the duty to manage the Famiglia. With my inability to concentrate wholly on the paperwork, I felt inclined to sacrifice my rest to gather more information." Then her expression turned solemn. "And that brings me to the reason why I wanted to speak with you."_

_Byakuran waited patiently, his violet eyes not leaving her face. "I understand," he said thoughtfully, "Leave the paperwork for tomorrow, and take your medication as soon as I leave – your health is very important." He blinked and stuffed a handful of marshmallows into his mouth. "And you wanted to speak to me because…?"_

"_Byakuran-san," Yuni said, her sapphire eyes shining in the light, "I believe luck might be on our side this time. Last night, I had a vision - on the day of the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony, Nero Tsunayoshi-san will join the Millefiore."_

* * *

><p><strong>VENICE, ITALY<strong>

Breaking into CEDEF was easy; breaking out however, was not.

Tsuna backed against a shelf filled with secret letters protected with plastic, wary of the thousands of cameras installed around the room. He could see them flash red, signaling their active statuses. A few video cameras had movement censors, which limited his access to the sublevel's stored sources. It was highly expected of CEDEF to install other security systems, but due to his good luck and trained eyes, the black haired boy had managed to go through the blueprints section without alerting any alarms.

Once the top secret 'Gola Mosca' blueprints and a few other blueprints for safer machines were all hidden under the folds of his clothes, Tsuna checked the time on his phone. Thirty minutes had already passed, and he was starting to wonder why Chrome still hadn't come.

Glancing at the only exit, Tsuna frowned. Unlike the other side of the door that only required an ID verification, the exit was tightly guarded. Four large, moving cameras loomed around it in a semi-circle, angled carefully to record all signs of movement.

Tsuna knew that it was a bad idea to shoot them down. His gun was ready in his pocket, along with his trusty knuckleduster. Though he craved the action of fighting, it would only cause undesired trouble if he didn't leave the premises discreetly with Chrome. He needed to give those blueprints to Verde as soon as possible, so that the scientist had enough time to build it before the coming Inheritance Ceremony. He couldn't afford to have the Vongola discover his plan before the stage had been set.

As he was thinking, the bulletproof glass doors softly buzzed open. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, waiting for the person to reveal their identity. When the cameras abruptly stopped moving, he relaxed, realizing with his intuition that it was only Chrome.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Chrome allowed her illusions to vanish, which allowed her to regain her usual petite and purple haired appearance. Though her shoulders appeared a little stiff and her expression was not happy, she was otherwise physically unharmed.

"I'm s-sorry, Boss," she said quietly, "I ran into a few d-difficulties." Her tone indicated that she didn't want to discuss her problems, and Tsuna let it slide. Then the purple haired girl concentrated hard, before they both turned invisible.

"We don't have much longer," Tsuna stated. Taking Chrome's arm, he warily followed her outside. By habit, he memorized all the security devices located at the exit, in case he needed to return to the CEDEF Headquarters in the future.

Or he could also sell the information to an enemy Famiglia.

Once Tsuna and Chrome neared the elevator, however, they were faced with another problem. Around it, fifty armed men stood guard. Squinting his eyes, the black haired boy recognized the artistically sewed on crests on their suits – they were from the Chiavarone Famiglia.

Tsuna knew that Dino Cavallone had assigned his men to defend the CEDEF Headquarters, but it was just too inconvenient to have them stand guard when he was on a top secret mission. Not only did the men block them from entering the elevator, but they also closely monitored the sliding door. It was obvious that exiting via the elevator was not an option, unless the Chiavarone were either diverted or unconscious.

"Boss, there are too m-many," Chrome whispered from beside him, "They haven't released the l-lockdown. I can try to d-distract them with my illusions…"

Tsuna shook his head, hoping that the purple haired girl could sense his disapproval. He assumed that Chrome could see him in his invisible form. "No, you'll lose your strength from trying to manipulate fifty strong-willed Mafioso. We're going to wait until they least expect a diversion. When the opportunity rises, I'll distract them with a gunshot. Once there are fewer men guarding the elevator, you'll distract them with your illusions. Do you know an exit that isn't very well known to the agents?"

"Y-Yes, Boss," was the immediate reply, "There's an e-exit connected to the lobby's toilets. It leads underground towards the a-airport."

"Sounds like a plan," Tsuna said. Once they reached the airport, he could return Chrome to Florence. There were many taxis there too, so he could use one of his fake credit cards to pay for a ride to the village near Verde Forest.

Now, their main obstacle was to get past the Chiavarone men. Pressing themselves against the white walls, Tsuna and Chrome intently listened in on their conversation.

"…agree, there have been some seriously strange things happening to the Vongola recently," a bald man was saying, "Firstly, Nana Sawada is having some difficulty negotiating with INTERPOL. Then news of Tsunayoshi Sawada comes along and suddenly he's alive again. And after that, the CEDEF suddenly get targeted by a powerful yet insignificant Famiglia. If that isn't weird, then what is?"

There was a morose nod from his comrade, who had a horse tattoo on his neck. "Nana Sawada has been away for over a month, and her returns to Italy are seldom. I'm really bewildered about her and Iemitsu's son, though – he was born in a private Vongola hospital with the best doctors and nurses in the country. It's amazing that they left him for the dead."

Tsuna clenched his fists, already feeling bitter. This was a topic he was sensitive about; a topic that brought back unwanted memories of his past.

"I heard from Boss that he's been giving Iemitsu a hard time," a third voice added, "And you know what else is weird? The Varia. The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is nearing with each passing day, yet Xanxus still hasn't shown any sign of opposing the Ninth's decisions since Sawada's appearance. We know he was next in line to inherit the Boss title, and I'm surprised that he's not resisting."

The bald man nodded. "Indeed, but this isn't our business. Boss is right - we need to help the CEDEF stay strong. The Shimon attack resulted in the destruction some of their irreplaceable resources."

"And the CEDEF's next Boss has been hospitalized. He's in a stable condition, but there are doubts that he won't be able to attend the Inheritance Ceremony," the tattooed man said, "It's hurting Boss a lot to see Basil in his condi-"

_BANG! _

"Let's go," Tsuna whispered to Chrome. He didn't let go of his gun as he led the girl away. Around ten Chiavarone men immediately rushed over to the sound of the gunshot, their weapons out. A second later, an illusion of Kyoko Sasagawa rushed towards the entrance of the top secret archives.

"Hey!" the bald man called after her. Then he quickly addressed the rest of his group. "She's the imposter!" he exclaimed. Two men nodded and ran towards her, only to hit the bulletproof doors. From his new hiding spot, Tsuna could vaguely see the thin layer of mist over the door, where the unfortunate Chiavarone men had struck.

Another illusion of the same girl then appeared, running from the other direction. With astonished eyes, three men chased after her.

"What's going on?" a different man cried, "There she is!"

A third and fourth illusion of Kyoko Sasagawa emerged from behind. Using their distracted states to their advantage, Tsuna and Chrome quickly moved towards the elevator, when the metal door suddenly slid open. Backing away, the black haired boy caught a flash of dark pink, before the Poison Scorpion stepped out.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, wondering if Reborn himself would appear by her side. She was alone, however.

Noticing their disturbed expressions, Bianchi gave a questioning glance at the bald man. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Chrome chose that moment to disperse her illusions of Kyoko. The Chiavarone men blinked, with confusion written all over their faces.

"We just saw the imposter," the bald man said with uncertainty.

The pink haired woman shook her head. "This sublevel is all clear. The imposter has been taken to an interrogation chamber under Agent Spring's supervision. You may now return to your posts around the edge of the premises. Thank you for your work."

"And the gunshot?" the tattooed man asked, "Some of us had left to investigate."

"Consider it as a false alarm. Eighty percent of our security systems have been restored, and this sublevel is clear. Thank you again for your work."

"It was on Boss' orders," the bald man said with a friendly smile, "If the Vongola needs our Famiglia's help, we're willing to aid them immediately. It's a tradition and the proof of our alliance." His comrades nodded along with pride, before they walked away.

Bianchi paused once she was alone. Taking out her silver cell phone, she then began to dial a number. There was a 'beep' and her phone ran out of battery. Without hesitating, she drew out another phone and repeated her actions, but the call did not connect, no matter how many times she tried.

"Damn," the pink haired woman cursed, "Spring isn't picking up…"

Tsuna felt Chrome twitch. With that split reaction, he pieced the puzzle together in his mind. By now, he was certain that Chrome had been caught as Kyoko's imposter during her absence, and had broken free from the interrogation chamber. She must have defeated Haru, and Tsuna was pleased that his temporary comrade was a competent fighter.

Then Bianchi walked away from the elevator, with her heels noisily clattering onto the floor. She placed both her phones into her pockets and pressed a button on her earpiece. "Lal Mirch," she said tonelessly, "We have lost connection with Agent Spring. Send a team down to the interrogation chambers. I'll meet them in five minutes."

"We have l-less than five minutes before they d-discover Ha-Agent Spring," Chrome suddenly whispered, "Let's go."

Tsuna and Chrome quickly walked into the elevator, and by pressing a hidden button, Chrome opened the emergency staircase connected to the side of the elevator. Once they were in the safe, unguarded area, they ran up the stairs and into the lobby. Thankfully the emergency exit was in an inconspicuous place, where the cameras weren't trained around every corner. The toilets were opposite the exit, and still invisible, the two made their way inside.

Before the female and male toilets were divided into separate blocks, there was a narrow corridor also leading to the sinks. The second sink area was shared by both genders, and on one side of it was the janitor's storeroom. Though the storeroom was frequently used by the cleaners, Chrome revealed a padlock hidden behind the closet, where it had gathered dust over the year.

"I a-accidentally discovered this place last year," she said quietly, "It's no longer u-used since driving to the airport is faster, but it's an u-unmonitored area as well. Once we descend, we will l-lose signal."

Taking out his lock picks, Tsuna began to work on the padlock. "It's better this way," he said. Chrome gathered two pairs of gloves, a bag filled with bright glow sticks and a torch that was in a critical condition. Once the black haired boy had opened the lock, they applied the latex gloves and looked into the darkness below.

The musky smell of dust immediately assaulted them. With a sharp sound, Tsuna snapped a glow stick and threw it into the hidden area. It immediately illuminated its surroundings in a haunting white-bluish light. When the two had disappeared into the secret exit, Chrome removed their invisibility, breathing out a sigh of relief.

The black haired boy silently thanked her for her sacrifice – the illusions had to have taken up a lot of energy. He offered her a wrapped Solano, and she gratefully accepted the candy. Then without another word, they began to walk along the underground passageway towards the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>FLORENCE, ITALY<strong>

Outside Aeroporto di Firenze, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto and Ryohei Sasagawa emerged from a Vongola limousine in expensive suits. With serious expressions, they headed into the terminal, where Chrome Dokuro was supposedly waiting. Gokudera had received a phone call from her moments earlier, though he had no idea how she had gotten his number. The girl was under Vongola Decimo's protection, however, so the silverette had also made it his duty to help her.

Unfortunately, the wait was not aiding his foul mood in any way. He didn't allow it to slip onto his face, but he was humiliated from his and Yamamoto's earlier encounter with the Varia. Gokudera was still outraged that the Vongola rings were in their possession. He wanted to believe that Xanxus had managed to steal the box from his Boss, though it didn't help that he'd failed his duty as his right hand man, because he couldn't retrieve it from the Varia.

The other possibility – that Vongola Decimo had given away the Famiglia heirlooms himself – hurt Gokudera too much, so he refused to lose his faith in his beloved Boss.

Back at the Varia Mansion, things had turned ugly very quickly. After Xanxus' declaration that he was the 'Vongola Decimo', there had been a brief, one-sided fight. Gokudera felt so stupid for his arrogance – how could he have thought that he and Yamamoto could have won against Vongola Nono's elite Independent Assassination Squad? In the end, Xanxus had lost interest in them and had ruthlessly kicked them out of the mansion.

"Chrome! Over here!" Yamamoto suddenly called out.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Yamamoto and Ryohei spotted the purple haired girl exit the toilets. Glad that the distraction kept him from drowning in his pool of doubts, the silverette glanced up. He immediately noticed how her olive school uniform was dusty and scowled. Subconsciously, he reached into his suit pocket and drew out a packet of cigarettes. Everything about her ticked him off – her careless appearance, her timid, insignificant demeanor and her agonizingly slow pace. Gokudera seriously wondered how she had become the Vongola Mist Guardian, but he decided not to question Vongola Nono.

"Oi, pineapple-girl," he demanded loudly, when she within earshot, "What took you so long? And why the hell are you away from the Vongola Mansion?"

Chrome jumped, looking startled. Yamamoto immediately frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now now, Gokudera. You're not being very nice to Chrome. She must have a reason for leaving."

"He's EXTREMELY right, Octopus-Head!" Sasagawa added, "Pineapple-girl is EXTREME too!"

"Shut up, Lawn-Head!" the silverette retaliated. He took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled, before watching the smoke drift away. Now beside him, Chrome gently waved the air in front of her face to shield herself from the toxins.

"T-Thank you for coming," she said quietly, with relief apparent on her face, "I was in the t-toilets…"

"Che." Gokudera tossed the cigarette in a nearby ash tray. "So answer me, pineapple-girl," he said, "Why the hell are you away from the Vongola Mansion? Where did you go? And do you know the whereabouts of the Tenth and Hibari?"

Yamamoto and Sasagawa shot him looks of disapproval, but the silverette's temper did not waver. They noticed how the purple haired girl's expression had turned wary, as if she had things to hide.

"Chrome, you don't h-" the tall black haired boy began, but he was quickly interrupted.

"I was with Boss," Chrome said, "He told me to come with him."

Gokudera's temper rose dramatically. "You and the Tenth?" he spat, "Bullshit! Ever since we failed him and lost our Vongola rings to those Varia bastards, he's been keeping his burdens to himself! Why would he tell _you_ to come with him to who-knows-where? And why is he not with you now?"

"I'm curious about that as well, Chrome," Yamamoto added, "Gokudera's right that Tsuna's been keeping to himself."

"Hey! Don't you dare call the Tenth by that improper name!"

Chrome nodded slowly, as she watched the two bicker. "Boss and I were on a m-mission, but he dropped me off in an airport and paid for my air ticket. I took the f-flight to Florence after that. Boss didn't tell me where he was g-going."

The silverette twitched. "You were with him," he growled, "yet you have no idea?"

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto chastised sharply, "Don't!"

"Let's go back to the limousine, then," Gokudera replied, before turning to glare at Chrome, "And you, Pineapple-girl, will tell me everything about what happened during your 'mission' with the Tenth."

Yamamoto and Sasagawa fell silent. Finally they had something to agree on – they were all tired of being cast aside by their Boss, and they believed that it was time they played a larger role in Vongola Decimo's life. They were going to prove that they were worthy of being his Guardians, and they would grasp any straw in order to achieve Nero Tsunayoshi's trust.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter~ A few hints have been dropped, so if you're observant, you'll be able to predict what will happen next. ^^

The Guardians, Varia and Millefiore will be playing larger roles. You may have noticed that the recent chapters are more focused on CEDEF. It's almost time to piece a few more things together and drop a surprise~

Thank you to those who have reviewed/subscribed/favourited this story during the past year. Seeing that I've received over 300 reviews makes me really happy - it was merely a dream when I started this fic. I continue to look forward to all your comments!

Happy Anniversary!

**-Mockingjay Rose**


	18. Setting the Stage

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! How have you all been? School has prevented me from updating much this year, but now that it's the Christmas holidays, I've managed to squeeze in some time to write. Although this chapter hasn't been beta-ed, I like it very much. I hope you do too.<strong>

**As always, please enjoy!**

**Thanks to these awesome reviewers: **jp0022, skidney, Jazebeth, yumiko-nightstar, BrokenBlackCat, Harlett, OBSERVER01, Sparr0w-san, WaiiKitsune, Vongolafan16, Nico Nissan, TsubasaFan1230, Ayz283, HikaruEinsberg, charm13insomnia, ezcap1st, MissSexyRain, TsunaFan247, otaku098, mariexmarie, CelestiatheAlein, Zucchini, moonlightnight1, yunicielo, He-who-runs-into-walls, kage-inari, Guest, m00nlight101, Black Chains of Abyss, gabrielatsuki and Byakko.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recap time!<strong>

**- Tsuna stole the Vongola rings and used them to make a deal with Xanxus. Then he forms a plan to make the Varia Boss Vongola Decimo.**

**- Chrome, Mukuro and Verde are all children of Estraneo Quinto. Nagi was "resurrected" from the dead after her mother hired assassins to kill her. **

**- Tsuna made a deal with Verde – in exchange of a Gola Mosca, Verde would get blueprints. **

**- Chrome and Tsuna infiltrated the CEDEF HQ to steal the blueprints. **

**- Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera found Chrome at Florence airport and brought her back to the Vongola Mansion.**

**- Tsuna is currently missing.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18 – SETTING THE STAGE<strong>

**CEDEF HQ (VENICE), ITALY**

"_Agent Bianchi~!"_

_The leader of CEDEF's Assassination Squad ripped out her earpiece, before stopping at the childish voice. Her face remained impassive, as she twirled the listening device with three fingers. The voice could not be distinguished between masculine and feminine, and nor had the pink haired woman ever heard it around the CEDEF Headquarters._

An outsider? _she thought with suspicion. She dismissed it, however, after taking the building's tight security into account. After the Shimon attack, the Headquarters' defense had increased. Infiltrations were near impossible. Only professionals could fool their technology, and children simply lacked the aptitude._

_But Bianchi stayed on edge, far too experienced to let anything catch her off-guard._

"_If you require any assistance," she said in a dismissal tone, "I don't have time." Her finger tapped against the elevator button impatiently. She was supposed to contact Lal Mirch to report the questionable state of the Headquarters, but her earpiece had lost connection ever since she had reached the interrogation chambers. The usual voices in the device were replaced by flat silence, without a crack of static. Both her phones now had flat batteries as well, meaning that she was unable to call for backup if the worst possible situation arose. _

_It was also strange that the Headquarters' sublevels were so still. Bianchi hadn't seen any other agents or workers after exiting Sublevel Five. As the lockdown procedure was still in place, no one could have evacuated either. At least three agents were supposed to be on duty down in the interrogation chambers. Although Agents Summer, Winter and Oregano were hospitalized and Agent Spring was missing, why weren't they replaced by other CEDEF agents? The earlier Shimon attack was because of simple careless mistakes!_

_There was a light giggle from behind. "Oh, so you've just realized?" the voice replied in a carefree manner, "An entire team was wiped out only moments ago, and there was a disruption at Sublevel Five. Agent Spring is missing, surveillance records had disappeared, cameras have been destroyed and this place is still under lockdown…"_

_Bianchi widened her eyes, momentarily stunned. "The team was wiped out?" she echoed. Her palm slammed against the elevator buttons and she whirled her head around. "Who gave you the information?"_

_In front of her, a young child in a wizard costume happily floated in mid air on a broomstick. He did not bear the CEDEF logo, nor did he carry any other Famiglia's crest. The child had ginger hair that covered his ears, and small golden stars in his eyes. He wasn't complying with the standard dress code of the CEDEF and seemed slightly crazy, so Bianchi was inclined to believe that he had entered the Headquarters via the adjacent clinic. It was outrageous – how was it possible that a mere _child_ had broken through?_

_She stopped for a moment with several different thoughts shooting through her mind. Reborn had told her about the CEDEF Headquarters' vulnerabilities, something Nana had kept a secret. Was the costumed child acquainted with her lover? _

_The child laughed again. Without warning, he flew at Bianchi's head like a flechette. The pink haired woman ducked and rolled out of the way, instantly labeling him as the enemy. Before the child and broomstick hit the elevator door, he swerved out of the way and looked down at Bianchi from woman smirked and two plates of purple cupcakes suddenly appeared in her hands. _

"_You'll have to tell me everything you know," she said. The threat of torture and loomed over the atmosphere. She spun a plate with her right hand, whilst eyeing her target. The child did not look older than ten, but the CEDEF's Assassination Squad's duty was to eliminate such threats to the Vongola Famiglia. Although the child hadn't been confirmed to be an infiltrator, Bianchi trusted her intuition. _

_If she wasn't underground, she would have liked to go all out. It would have been nice to release her frustration. Unfortunately the labyrinth-like corridors around the interrogation chambers were too narrow, restricting movement. They were still partly damaged as well, from the result of the Shimon's attack. _

_The child, on the other hand, seemed oblivious, or he was successfully messing with Bianchi's mind. The hyperactive child in the wizard costume was beginning to irritate her. After her failed attempt to assassinate Yuni from the Millefiore Famiglia, she felt the urge to kill someone. She didn't care if they were children. And then she could spend time with her lover. She missed Reborn already – what was her lover doing this moment? More paperwork?_

_That lone word was able to generate a predatory growl from the pink haired woman. With glaring eyes, Bianchi flung the plates after the flying child. "Eat this!" _

"_Naïve! So naïve!" the child taunted. He zoomed around an astonished Bianchi and smiled. "Lal Mirch hired me yesterday due to staff shortage. The infamous second Vongola is so weak!" Bianchi's jaw clenched. It wasn't because of the insult, but it was because her Poison Cooking was repelled by a very thin and almost transparent barrier. The radioactive cakes dissolved into purple smoke with a savage hiss._

"_Tell me everything you know," the pink haired woman demanded. She added her Storm attribute Flames to her Poison Cooking, increasing the intensity of her attacks. Still, the child's ability to fly allowed him to dodge freely. His broomstick must have been powered by Sun flames. Narrowing her eyes, she surveyed the current corridor they were in. _

There! _Bianchi thought. She knew there was a dead end to the left. With precision, she threw her cakes towards the right, barricading the exit. The child giggled madly and launched at her head a few times, but he eventually moved towards the pink haired woman's trap. _

_He was an inexperienced child, after all. He could be taken care of with basic moves. _

_Bianchi reached for her gun, feeling the cold metal surface bubble under her touch. "Speak," she said icily. "Tell me what happened to the Headquarters."_

"_Oh no. She's angry~" the child taunted with mock horror, "What to say, what to say…kufufufu… Aha! Your beloved CEDEF Headquarters needs serious upgrades. It didn't take much effort for Tsunayoshi Nero and Nagi – Agent Chrome – to break in and out. Have fun discovering your missing records, heeheehee! Kufufufu!"_

_Something weird was going on. "Continue."_

"_I shan't! I shan't! Kufufufu!"_

_That strange laugh was oddly familiar… Hadn't a criminal laughed like that before being chained within Vendicare?_

"_Bianchi!" A small figure staggered from interrogation room A, panting. It was Haru Miura, Agent Spring. The brunette was heavily injured but alive nevertheless. "Restrain him!" she ordered urgently, "He's a strong target!"_

_Bianchi raised an eyebrow, annoyed by the girl's interruption. "You know him?" she asked coolly. The pink haired woman smirked and lashed out at the child, watching him writhe in agony. His ginger locks were now singed, as was his straw broomstick. _

"_Help me!" he cried, "You're going to burn me to death! It hurts it hurts IT HURTS-"_

"_Yes," the brunette said, ignoring the wails. "He is the Vice Captain of the Millefiore's 8__th__ Squad. If we can capture and question him…"_

"_I'll handle this," Bianchi told her. "Go seek medical help immediately. _Poison Cooking_!"_

_As soon as the Poison Cooking entered his mouth, the once energetic child fell into an unconscious heap. His costume had also caught onto the poisonous flames, leading the purple circling around his body. With a pleased look on her face, Bianchi withdrew. Soon the smoke dissipated, and Ginger Bread lay amongst ashes. _

_But something was off._

_Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but Bianchi could feel the haunting presence enveloping its invisible arms around her body. She swore she could hear a dissonant ringing from the wall behind Ginger Bread, harmonized terribly by an eerie laugh. "Kufufufufu…" _

_The elevator doors slid shut in the distance, tired of waiting._

"_Kufufufufu…"_

"_B-Bianchi," Haru whispered, "He's unhurt… And look at his red eye..."_

_As the brunette said, the child's right eye had changed. Its former dark blue was now the color of fresh blood, muting away the small star. _

"_Heeheehee…heeheehee! Naïve! You two are so naïve!"_

_From the floor, Ginger Bread licked his lips and smiled. "So naïve, so very naïve…" he repeated. He opened his mouth and a dead tarantula rolled out. Still smiling tauntingly, he snapped his fingers loudly. _

_And suddenly, spiders broke out of Bianchi's skin, ruthlessly tearing it apart. Then he dissolved into mist without a trace. _

_Haru screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>FLORENCE, ITALY<strong>

When Enma Kozato and Adelheid Suzuki neared the airport once again, they did not spare a second glance at the significant damage they had caused only hours before. They understood that the Millefiore Famiglia was willing to pay for all damage and bribery costs in order to bury the entire incident under silence. It wasn't the red haired boy nor the black haired girl's fault that the airport's security system was so weak anyway.

"Adel," Enma said nervously as they re-entered the airport terminal through a different entrance, "Is it really okay to not restrain him?"

Adelheid Suzuki nodded firmly, before she suddenly whipped open her fan and tilted it to her had recently polished away all the bloodstains on its metal surface, and the flawless steel reflected a flash of black from a few feet behind. The dark figure was limping slightly as he walked, after receiving several blows from her deadly weapons. Whilst most of her victims either died or passed out immediately from her first attack, Hibari Kyouya was definitely strong enough to become her opponent.

The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes coldly, as he caught Adelheid's gaze through the fan. Then he vanished.

"He won't run," Adelheid replied, glancing at her injured left wrist, "We're the only ones who are able to take him back to Japan. Very few people understand our language in Italy."

"Oh." Enma seemed annoyed at her response and his glowing red eyes flashed. The flame was still burning on his forehead, supplying him with the power to run faster. The two quickly made it inside the airport, where a Millefiore soldier was waiting. Allowing the unwanted escort to clear the way, they headed towards the terminal where their private jet was waiting. During that time, no officials stopped for security checks.

When they boarded, Hibari followed without a word. He didn't have his passport. The Varia had taken him by force from Kokuyo Land, after all, and his first air experience was far from pleasant. At least he was no longer a prisoner, locked in a dark cell with no knowledge of his destination.

Picking the seat furthest away from the others, Hibari slowly leaned into the cushioned chair. It was rather comfortable, although it didn't set his mind at ease. As the plane took off, he could see trees and vehicles below shrink to dots. He watched with bored eyes, wondering how long it would take before they reached Japan.

The raven haired boy wanted nothing more than to return to Namimori. He had an awful feeling that the herbivores were becoming undisciplined due to his absence. Then, with a soft yawn, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA MANSION, ITALY<strong>

It was a week later on a very cold morning, when the 957kg and 230cm high package finally arrived at the Varia Mansion. Xanxus had immediately taken a liking to Verde's revival of an abandoned military weapon. With the Flame energy supplied from one blast of his X-Gun, the Varia Boss had been able to make his latest addition destroy his recently repaired office.

Whilst this had delighted Xanxus, Gola Mosca was disliked by most of his ring holders – the shark trash in particular. The Varia members had trouble adapting to mid-night disruptions, when the weapon decided to spend its leftover Flame energy by shooting bullets at random targets. And Gola Mosca was _deafening_. Within a few days of its arrival, there were thirty reported injuries and reports of newly developed insomnia from many others as the result of paranoia, much to Xanxus' annoyance.

_Useless trash, _he thought, drinking a shot of tequila from Squalo's office. Amazingly, the silver haired man had managed to preserve the room.

It had taken many threats to draw out the repairmen, who had been cowering in their rooms downstairs. Half the maids had resigned, a few rookies had died and the shark trash had claimed that he'd been losing hair. After the twentieth complaint, Xanxus was ready to shoot his mansion apart, along with all the trash living inside.

There was another problem with the Gola Mosca, however, other than its lack of control – it depended heavily on Flame energy. As soon as it fully absorbed then released Xanxus' Wrath Flames, there was a clinking of metal before the cold grey machine fell silent once again. The only reminder of its brief activity was its heated surface. When it was given both the Cloud Varia ring and the Cloud Vongola ring, it was slightly better but it also released energy at erratic bursts, hence the midnight disturbances.

If Tsunayoshi Nero's plan worked, that problem would be solved. According to the blueprints, what Gola Mosca needed was a stable and extremely strong source of Dying Will Flames to be placed at its core.

Xanxus emptied another shot of tequila down his throat. He wondered how the mafia world would react with Vongola Nono's disappearance.

* * *

><p><strong>VONGOLA MANSION, ITALY<strong>

"Vongola Decimo has returned!" the maids and butlers exclaimed, as they watched a black haired boy enter the Vongola Mansion. Some wore expressions of shock, others looked hopeful. After a long week, the heir of the Vongola had finally come back on his own.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes and continued walking. He then stifled a yawn - he had hardly slept during the past week, after sneaking back to Verde Forest to deliver the top secret military weapon plans and dodging the search parties send to retrieve him. It was almost comical to imagine his past peaceful life in Namimori, where he had slept in a house with unlocked doors and windows, and attended a school with a ridiculously racist yet easily intimidated student body.

The black haired boy touched the cool surface of Xanxus' X-gun. Back then, he'd only kept a gun in his emergency pack. Now, the heavy metal weapon gave him a twisted sort of comfort.

"Excuse me. Vongola Nono wants to see you immediately."

Coyote Nougat guided him up the stairs and through a maze of expensively furnished rooms, a strong hand on his wrist. What had happened? The black haired boy stifled another yawn.

"Let me use the bathroom first," he suddenly said. With a grunt, the Vongola Nono's Storm Guardian turned away, fumbling through his pockets for a packet of cigarettes.

Tsuna wondered why his intuition had told him to stop. As he neared the bathroom at the end of the corridor, he saw a flash of purple. Frowning a little, he decided to investigate.

He found Chrome standing against the wall, her trident held close to her body. Her amethyst eye was closed, and a worried expression was on her face. Instantly, Tsuna knew that she was having a mental conversation with Mukuro.

"Are you alright? Chrome?"

"Boss…Mukuro-sama wants to talk to you…" she whispered back. In a moment, her body was engulfed in Mist flames, before the body of Mukuro Rokudo came into view.

"Is this about the plan?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufufu, always to the point aren't you, Tsunayoshi Nero?" Mukuro laughed, amused. Witnessing the black haired boy's serious expression, he then crossed his arms. "But yes, this is about the plan."

"And did Chrome do what I asked?"

"Of course. My sweet Nagi has already drugged the current Vongola Boss with relaxants. He's not reacting very well with his Hyper Intuition suppressed, I must say."

Tsuna smirked. "Very well. Let's go then."

Using the illusionist's Mist Flames, the two slipped past Coyote Nougat, who was now halfway through his cigarette, his forehead ticking. When they entered Vongola Nono's personal chamber, they cringed at the smell. Even Father, who was older than the Vongola Boss, didn't smell as bad. Tsuna suspected that the toilet hadn't been flushed in hours…

But as expected, Vongola Nono was passed out on top of his bed sheets, drugged into sleeping like a child. Nodding at Mukuro, Tsuna drew out a roll of duct tape from his pocket and bound the old man's limbs together, while the blue haired boy kept an eye on the door.

By the time Coyote Nougat had started to bang on the bathroom door at the other end of the corridor, Tsuna had Vongola Nono on his back and was descending the stairs with the aid of Mukuro's illusions. The black haired boy laughed a little. The old Storm Guardian reminded him of Gokudera.

At the back entrance of the Vongola Mansion, a black car with an abnormally high roof was waiting at the driveway. Inside, a mean looking man with a sharp moustache and eight electric umbrellas glared at them, his finger brushing against the horn. "Levi," Tsuna greeted, once Mukuro dissipated his illusion. With both hands, he opened the boot and locked Vongola Nono's body in the dark confined space, beside a few bottles of tequila. Then he nodded to Levi and made his way back.

"Oh, and one more thing," Tsuna said over his shoulder, "Tell Xanxus that the stage has been set."

Levi grunted and drove away.

Mukuro watched the Varia ring holder leave, his heterochromatic eyes thoughtful. "All that's left is the Inheritance Ceremony, then. I've already secured a body at the CEDEF Headquarters – Poison Scorpion Bianchi. We'll have her take the appearance of Vongola Nono. Then we wait for Xanxus to act." He tilted his head back and laughed eerily. "Kufufufufu…looks like the stage has been set!"

Tsuna smiled, enjoying the fresh morning air. "That's right, Mukuro," he said, "The stage has been set."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter...INHERITANCE CEREMONY! Very big things will happen in Chapter 19. Revelations...secrets...things are going to spiral out of control! *shot*<strong>

**Merry Christmas once again, guys! I hope you have a very special day. If you've got the time, please leave me a review. As always, I really like hearing from you. It makes writing more fun. XD**

**Thank you for staying with me for almost two years. **

**Love,**

**-MJR**


	19. The Other Sky

**~Akutama no Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to these awesome reviewers: <strong>Frosty Wolf, gabrielatsuki, hitomi65, MissSexyRain, OBSERVER01, Kurodekira, Sono Chieri2, Thorn D Cinni, RustedEagleWings, Alexandria, gore23, himitsuTenshixakuma, Stella, Miss Psychopath, and Meowmeow.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Recap time!**

- GolaMosca has arrived at the Varia Mansion, ready to pose as the Cloud ring holder.

- Tsuna and Mukuro sent Vongola Nono to the Varia HQ, so he can be the battery of Gola Mosca

- Bianchi is in trouble…

**Also, please note the following changes:**

- The 'SIN' does not exist in this AU. The Shimon will not be upgrading their rings.

- The Arcobaleno pacifiers serve as the source of the Arcobalenos' power. When they are separated from their pacifiers, they do not die. They merely become weakened.

- A lot of the plot is based on my headcanons. KHR has too many plotholes, and I have my own ideas/interpretations of what happened.

**Get ready for all the drama~! And try to keep up, haha. ( seriously, I've never had so many characters in one chapter XD)**

_**Beta-ed by Lightning515**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19 – THE OTHER SKY<strong>

**A FEW HOURS FROM JAPAN**

_The plane was suffocating. _

_Hibari clenched his fists as a high pitched noise started ringing his ears, muffling away the foreign dialogue playing on the widescreen television. The turbulence outside made his stomach twist and turn. At every sudden drop in altitude, his seatbelt dug painfully into his skin. To make things worse, his headache was so bad that he wanted to bite his head to death._

_Hibari wasn't that stupid, though. _

_He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to ignore the sound of the carnivore girl's companion retching into a paper bag. His sensitive senses caught the smell, causing the raven-haired boy to subconsciously twitch. The stench fuelled his throbbing head, much to his annoyance. Then he yawned and placed his hands behind his head, trying to imagine himself resting on the roof of Namimori Middle School, enjoying the sunshine and peace and quiet..._

_Hibari twitched again as the plane rose and fell, his stomach and throat ready to retch. This ride was worse than his flight to Italy, despite the fact that he was kidnapped and humiliatingly confined in a cell. But although the Millefiore private jet had plenty of space to stretch, it was not as stable as a large passenger jet. The recycled air did little to relieve the tension. _

_In this plane, there were four plush couches on top of the cream coloured carpet, decorated with pillows of assorted colours. The couches faced each other, with two lined on each length. A rectangular coffee table separated the two sides, and was littered with magazines that had fallen out of their piles__ from the erratic bouts of turbulence__. Four rows of equally cushioned seats were situated at the middle. At the end of the plane was a large bathroom which included a shower, a washing machine and a dry cleaner. Nearby, the strange-looking steward sat strapped to his seat, not moving unless called for._

_Pressing his cheek onto the leather seat, Hibari wondered how long he had stayed in this plane for. It was black outside, and tiny icicles bordered the airtight windows. The private jet had already stopped to refuel in a place where he assumed was China, and that seemed like days ago. Unfortunately, the plane didn't have a large classroom clock hanging on the wall. __Although there was a large television, it didn't display the time, and his phone's battery had died about a week ago__**. **__Also, he had no intention to communicate with the two Shimon students sitting on a luxury sofa._

"_You should go to the bathroom," the girl was saying to the boy beside her, "Take a hot shower. Then I'll get you some hot tea."_

_Her companion nodded and shakily made his way to the large bathroom behind Hibari. After crashing into several seats, he fumbled with the lock, before finally stepping into the shower and screeching. _

"_ARRRRRGH! HOT! HOT HOT HOT!" _

_Hibari yawned. _

_He wanted to bite the two to death, especially the herbivore, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of fighting on unstable ground. He couldn't forget his migraine either. His steely grey eyes cracked open and landed on a magazine tucked at the back of a seat, along with the laminated flight safety card. He stared at the teenager on the cover, who clearly had too much makeup on. Hibari decided that he would bite her to death if he ever met her, because makeup other than pale lip balm was not permitted at Namimori Middle School._

_Hibari picked up the reading material and flipped through it. Foreign script danced before him. He assumed it was Italian, but decided to examine its contents nevertheless. _

"This product will make your skin look fresher and more youthful in less than a week! If you order one today, you will get a free body spray worth €30!"

_He blinked and refocused, alarm heightening his senses. _

_He turned to the next page, glancing at the blue advertisement showing a young woman in a white dress dancing on a gondola. Hibari nodded at her modest clothes with approval, until the words beside her burned in his mind._

"Super absorbent, super comfortable and super invisible...we present to you the new Super Tampon!"

_The raven-haired boy slowly closed the magazine and set it down with a confused frown._

_Suddenly it felt like his skull had been cracked. With a cry, he grabbed a vomit bag and emptied his stomach's contents._

"Mukuro-nii! I came first in combat training!"

_He clutched his head and squeezed. Tears were running from his eyes, blurring his world. He wiped his mouth and panted, loosening the seatbelt to allow more air. _

"Mukuro-nii! Mukuro-nii! Are you listening?"

_A sad smile. A pat on the head. A warm hand wrapped over his own._

_What were these images?_

"Well done, Kyouya. We're all proud of you."

_Who was this Mukuro?_

_The red haired herbivore walked out of the bathroom, smelling like designer perfume and laundry powder. The steward, who had been idle for hours, followed him with a warm drink. With three sharp movements – he had an assassin's dexterity, Hibari noted – he tidied the messed pile of magazines and walked back._

_He stopped when he reached the pale boy clutching the armrests with white knuckles. "Hibari Kyouya," he greeted._

_The air around the steward glowed. The man's suit morphed into a thick cloak and the hood shielded his face. An indigo pacifier hung from his neck, wrapped with chains. _

_Hibari turned expressionless, watching with slitted eyes so the man could not see their puffy redness. His hands gripped the steel tonfas inside his sleeves, ready to attack._

"_You. Why are you here?"_

_The raven haired boy recognised him as one of the Varia members who had fought in Kokuyo Land. If he remembered correctly, it was the illusionist Nero Tsunayoshi had shot to death._

_If Mammon of the Varia showed any emotion, it was hidden by his indigo hood. "Illusionists don't die easily," he replied, "But Boss thinks I'm dead. He stopped paying me weeks ago."_

"_Dead herbivores should remain dead."_

"_Look who's vomiting." Then the illusionist tilted his head, as if curious. "My my, Boss never told me you could speak Italian."_

_Hibari turned away to face the black sky, his body shaking._

_He had never learnt Italian before. _

* * *

><p><strong>VARIA HQ (SICILY), ITALY<strong>

It was four in the morning, a time usually considered too early for most Varia members. As assassins who mostly did their line of work at night, many were prone to sleeping in and training in the afternoon. However, the Varia Mansion was already buzzing with activity. Today, after all, was the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony. This event was an extremely significant event for the Vongola and its allies, and the Varia couldn't be any prouder of having their Boss ruling the most prominent mafia Famiglia in the world.

Tsuna woke to loud crashing sounds, which wasn't too surprising. He had been a victim to Gola Mosca's midnight sleep massacres several times, and the Varia itself was filled with insane battle freaks. But despite the noise, he preferred this place many times over the Vongola Mansion, as he hated being under constant surveillance. Although he knew he was being watched here as well, it was much more discreet.

In the open room beside his own, Fran was awkwardly fingering his tie, and Belphegor was staring at it with a strange intensity. Tsuna turned away, wondering how many seconds would pass before the self-proclaimed prince strangled the younger boy with the leather fabric. They briefly glanced at him but let him go without a word.

The double doors to Xanxus' study were not locked. Inside, the Varia Boss was no longer slouched over his couch with his boots on his desk, as drunk as a skunk. Instead, he was standing tall in his best suit, running a hand through his gelled hair. He admired his mirror reflection for several moments and redid his tie.

"You look good," Tsuna told him with a smirk, "Should I take a photo?"

The Varia Boss turned around, suspicious and scowling. "What do you want?"

Tsuna raised his hands. "It's nice to see you and your Guardians all dressed up today. Take it as a compliment."

"Oh. Of course I look good. I look damn good." Xanxus fumbled with his pockets and tossed a rectangular object at the black haired boy. "Use this."

Tsuna grinned and unlocked the smart phone, before taking several shots at various angles. "You should smile a little. You always look pissed."

"Shut up and get the hell out of my office."

"Hey-"

"Xanxus-sama," a butler interrupted with a bow, "You have a visitor."

The Varia Boss scowled again, but did not turn violent. "It's freaking four in the morning. Who would visit?"

"Me!"

Fran and Belphegor, who had entered the room unnoticed, rolled their eyes. They dragged in a blond man wearing his casual green parka, and waved away his two subordinates.

"Dino Cavallone."

The Chiavarone Boss greeted everyone present with a dazzling smile, while he sheepishly scratched his head. "Well, I actually came just to see Tsuna, but it's a pleasure to chat with you again, Xanxus."

The scarred Varia boss snorted. "Get out. All of you get out."

"Mou, Bossu-chan!" Lussuria whined from outside the room, "Why don't you say hello to our lovely guest?"

Xanxus had no intention of doing that. Dino Cavallone tended to give surprise visits, which annoyed him to no end. However, his guardians liked him a lot. Xanxus was pretty certain it was his Sky attribute talent, which subconsciously charmed others to follow him. The Varia Boss wasn't going to admit that he was jealous, though. While Xanxus had used his mind-reading ability during his youth to his every advantage, the ditzy blond wasn't even aware of his special skill.

But as Vongola Decimo, it was important to treat his Famiglia's allies with respect. Sighing, Xanxus nodded at Dino.

"Why are you even here?"

Dino grinned wider. "I snuck out," he said.

As the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony was to be held later today, Dino felt obligated to visit the boy who could have been a younger brother to him like Basil. It was their first meeting, and the Chiavarone Decimo was determined to make himself liked. He even refused to wear his formal suit, because he wanted to be a brother figure to Tsuna first and an underground ally second.

"Hey, lil bro," he said when he caught sight of Tsuna, "Your dad has spoken highly of you."

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow, looking like he was expecting that line. "Of course," was the cool reply, "I was his best student."

"I meant Iemitisu."

"I meant the Black Hand."

The smile on Dino's face wavered. "Tsuna, what-"

"Don Chiavarone," the black haired boy interrupted, "My name is Nero. And please refrain from addressing me so informally."

Dino blinked, before his usual grin was plastered onto his face. Tsuna wondered if it was genuine in the first place. "Ah, sorry, ehehehe… Forgive me then, Vongola Decimo."

Lussuria, Fran and Belphegor sucked in deep breaths, prepared for the inevitable. Tsuna snuck a glance at the Varia Boss, who was filling a shot glass with amber liquor.

The hand holding the glass jerked.

"Oh no," the boy in the frog hat mumbled, covering his green eyes with hands, "The repairman just resigned last night."

Xanxus paused before he downed the shot, his crimson eyes flashing. "Oi you, damn trash," he finally growled at the oblivious mafia Boss, "You might be able to charm the Varia with your charisma and shit, but you still sound like a dead puppy to me."

Dino was at loss of words. "Xanxus, what-"

"I'm damn sick of repeating myself to dead-brained scum, but I'll say once more since I'm in a good mood. Cavallone, _I am Vongola Decimo_."

* * *

><p><strong>VONGOLA MANSION (FLORENCE), ITALY<strong>

"He's gone again…"

"…Yeah…"

"Hibari's missing too…"

Vongola Nono walked into the dining hall, reeking of cologne and cigar smoke. Although Tsuna's assigned Guardians did not see him often, they could tell how excited he was, by the extra energy he radiated. It was rather disturbing, in fact. Even Sasagawa, who was one of the least perceptive members of the group, frowned slightly as he noticed something was off.

"Good morning, sir," Yamamoto greeted pleasantly. He glanced at his companions, silently urging them to appear happy. Gokudera nudged Lambo awake and glared. The cow child gulped but understood the message fast enough. "How are you today, sir?"

"As good as always, Yamamoto. I feel glad, and also a little sad to give up my title as Don Vongola."

Yamamoto tilted his head. "I see then. But please rest assured. We will do our best to fulfill our roles as the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians."

"I know I can trust you children. You are all so gifted and loyal. The next Vongola Decimo is fortunate to have you as his Guardians."

Gokudera hid his hands under the table, where they trembled. He couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Also…if you don't mind me commenting, sir," Yamamoto continued, "You sound a little different today."

The silver haired boy shot him an outraged look. He wasn't supposed to say it!

"Hmm, is that so?" The old man's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the others in the room. "Gokudera, Sasagawa, Chrome and Lambo, I hope you are all enjoying your stay in Florence. Today is an auspicious day for our Famiglia."

The purple haired girl shyly nodded, but remained silent. Lambo yawned and picked his nose. Sasagawa punched the air, Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera finally gathered the courage to raise his head.

"Of course si-"

The silver haired boy suddenly collapsed onto the table, rattling the silver cutlery. "S-Sis…" he choked out, before turning a shade of blue.

The others exchanged a confused look, not quite accustomed to Gokudera's sporadic stomach attacks.

"I understand that you're nervous, Gokudera," Vongola Nono said kindly, "I suggest you have a rest now, while you can. Things will get really busy in a few hours."

"Y-Y-Yes sir!"

"Very well then. Lady and gentlemen, enjoy your breakfast. I will be meeting you all at the Inheritance Ceremony in a few hours time. Take care."

An awkward silence penetrated the atmosphere once again as soon as the old man left. Chrome hurried to the fallen boy's side, checking to see if he was alright. The others stared at their barely touched food, too deep in thought.

"He didn't mention anything about Boss or Hibari…" Yamamoto commented, "How strange."

"He smelt funny too," Chrome agreed, "That cologne was…familiar. Very feminine too."

"L'eau de Poison Cooking," Gokudera muttered under his breath, "Cologne…sis…"

"Haha, what are you talking about, 'Dera?" Yamamoto asked, trying to piece things together but not quite there yet, "Did you mention Bianchi? She's really pretty, haha!"

"S-Shut up, baseball idiot. I think the real Vongola Nono was captured by UMAs!"

The others had no idea what Unidentified Mysterious Animals were, but didn't challenge his theory. Gokudera glared at the purple haired girl as if she knew something. However, even if she did, she didn't share it, and the Storm Guardian was too ill to press her for details.

"So we've got a few more hours, huh," Yamamoto sighed. Beside him, Lambo had fallen back to sleep, murmuring incoherent words.

Half an hour later, the maids came to clean up. Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Lambo returned to their rooms to change. They couldn't rid the feeling of dread that was quickly accumulating.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW HOURS FROM ITALY<strong>

"Byakuran-sama, Yuni-sama," Leonardo Lippi announced, pointing at his earpiece, "Kozato Enma, Suzuki Adelheid and Hibari Kyouya have arrived in Japan. Unfortunately the latter has escaped."

Yuni shook her head. "I'm glad they're back, but don't worry about Hibari. Our base is hidden in Namimori, and that is his hometown. Shouichi-kun will take care of things from there."

"We also don't want another enemy," Byakuran added, "He's not supposed to be a hostage. By returning him to Japan, we only wanted him to owe us a favor."

Leonardo appeared thoughtful for a moment, and then left with a bow. He took a seat and proceeded to stare at the icicles stuck onto the plane's window.

The white haired teenager leaned back onto the couch and stuffed his face with marshmallows. "So today's the day, hmm."

"The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony," Yuni replied grimly, "Things are going to turn out ugly."

Byakuran wasn't surprised. His companion had been feeling down during most of their flight, and he knew it was related to her visions of the near future. "I understand. Let's pray for no deaths then, Yuni-chan. And we'll get your Sky pacifier back."

The sapphire eyed girl didn't reply. Byakuran patted her shoulder sadly. "I know you're worried about Reborn. But try to get some sleep before we arrive, okay?"

She took a sleeping pill from the bottle, hesitating as it touched her lips. Then she sighed and threw it away. While the drug allowed her to have a dreamless and visionless sleep, it also cut off her Flames. Even though she knew Byakuran would not leave her side, it was still a large risk for an Arcobaleno without a pacifier. After all, the Sky pacifier contained more than half of her powers.

So Yuni settled with curling up beside Byakuran, staring at the blue sky. There were to arrive in Florence in another three hours.

* * *

><p><strong>FLORENCE, ITALY<strong>

The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony, as per tradition, was to be held outside the Vongola Mansion, in a large green clearing. While the most prestigious mafia Famiglia had tens of thousands of members, not to mention their allies, only a select few hundred were invited. Those included the highest ranking members of the CEDEF and Varia, and the Bosses and underbosses of their allied Famiglie.

Vongola Nono himself had carefully sent out those invitations. It was a painstaking task, as those uninvited tended to become offended. Over the past month, the old man had worried over this. His mother had unintentionally caused seven disputes during his own Succession due to unsatisfied allies. Fortunately this time, the event was being filmed and streamed live. Unfortunately, though, that didn't ambitious journalists from sneaking in. Coyote Nougat had to usher them away, kicking and screaming.

Tsuna arrived with the Varia from their private jet, looking tired but ready. The CEDEF made their appearance soon after, led by the External Advisor and his successor, Basil. The blond haired boy had somewhat recovered from the recent Shimon attack, but a harsh white bandage was wrapped around his head. Lal Mirch, Oregano, Kyoko, Hana and Haru followed behind, also sporting wrapped injuries. Nana, their Head of Intelligence, was on her way from France, and Bianchi had yet to arrive.

When the youthful Japanese woman finally made her way through the clearing on stiletto boots, she was immediately embraced by her husband and Basil. The black haired boy watched them, unmoved, unaffected and inscrutable.

Their senses were sharp, as expected of the Vongola's second Boss and their top spy. The small and delighted family glanced at him, displaying various reactions - Iemitsu waved with enthusiasm and Basil looked curious. Nana seemed unsure of which emotion to display, so she settled with a convincing half desperate and half overjoyed complexion.

What a perfect actress.

Tsuna found the cobweb below him more interesting. However, many others had noticed their eye contact, and had mentally pieced things together.

"Oh my, is that the Vongola Decimo?"

"He's rather short, but he looks better that way!"

"Don Vongola, I have a daughter who is your age-"

A hand touched his wrist and then the crowd turned their heads in all directions, wondering where the black haired boy had disappeared to.

"Hi, Boss."

"Good morning, Chrome."

The purple haired girl offered him a weak smile, while she adjusted her skull eye patch. In the comfortable silence that followed, Tsuna decided that out of all his "Guardians", he liked her the most. She was an introvert like him, so she cut off any unnecessary dialogue. She was clever and perceptive too, traits she had clearly displayed during their CEDEF infiltration. Tsuna was pleased that Chrome was becoming more confident as well, as her stutter was improving.

The two walked side by side to the stage, where the Varia stood tall and proud. Gola Mosca was with them, under control. The fake Vongola Nono, the Ninth Generation Guardians, and the rest of the Tenth Generation Guardians were also present, minus Hibari. On the left wing, Iemitsu was waiting, his hand resting across Basil's shoulders. At Tsuna's nod, Chrome dissipated her illusions and they took their rightful place on stage.

Then Vongola Nono adjusted the microphone, giving it a test. The Mafiosi, who had been chatting with each other, turned towards him in attention, like an army of eager soldiers.

"It's time," the old man announced, emotion coloring his voice.

The crowd turned silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for coming. It gives me great pleasure to see so many familiar faces, and I cannot help but remember this same event occurring sixty ago. I was about my son Xanxus' age, holding onto my mother's hand with anxiety."

Tsuna snickered to himself. The real Vongola Nono would have been far more eloquent. Although, he had to admit, Mukuro wasn't too bad at drawing attention.

"However, today also brings me infinite happiness, as I present to you our leader of the next generation. I admit choosing my successor was the hardest decision I have ever made in my life – and believe me, I've lived long." The guests exchanged a burst a warm laughter. "So without further ado, I shall name him immediately."

Vongola Nono paused, his grey eyes watchful of the audience.

"My chosen successor is…Xanxus!"

The crowd clapped with hesitation, unaware of the abrupt change of successor. Nevertheless, they played along, unable to defy the Boss of the most powerful Famiglia in the world.

Only one man directly expressed his bewilderment. "Boss, what is the meaning of this?" Coyote Nougat whispered harshly, his eyes flashing with anger, "You-"

"I've made my decision, Coyote," was the calm response, "Xanxus is the rightful heir, after all. I've decided to honor Tsunayoshi's wish."

"All this time, Boss, you've never gone against your own decision. Why would you do this now?"

"It's only righ-"

"Bullshit!" his right hand man suddenly snarled, "I _know_ my Boss! I've been by his side since childhood, and if _I_ don't know who Timoteo is, then no one does!" He narrowed his stormy grey eyes, daring the other man to challenge his words. "Tell me then, _who exactly are you_? The Timoteo I know would never go back on his word!"

Uneasy whispers rose from the crowd, and the people were becoming more and more lost with each passing second. The CEDEF and Tenth Generation Guardians were too stunned to move, as were the rest of Vongola Nono's Guardians.

"You're quite right, Coyote," a smooth voice – _Reborn_ – answered, "I was afraid you'd never notice."

"You," the Storm Guardian snapped, "This is something I'll settle alone with my Boss. Don't interrupt us."

Tsuna watched them with a frown, as he kept himself from reaching for his non-existent gun. The seven Vongola Rings still rested in their ebony box on the podium, untouched. Had they seriously forgotten about something this important? The guests were currently muttering amongst themselves, some outraged while others poured shots of alcohol, already celebrating Xanxus' succession.

His Hyper Intuition informed him that Mukuro was behind all this; the blue haired boy had not only created a fake Vongola Nono, but he had also influenced his right hand man's emotions. Coyote Nougat was a man who could control his emotions in public, and it was very unlike him to rant off in fury. The old man was smart – he knew such actions were considered shameful to the Vongola's name.

Tsuna smiled. He wondered how the Vongola would rise from this chaos. News and rumors spread around as fast as bullets.

"You shouldn't get so riled up," Reborn was saying, "We're being watched."

"Don't tell me what to do. You should watch yourself."

Xanxus, who had been waiting with diminishing patience, walked towards the podium. He snatched the box of rings and distributed them to his Guardians. Reborn and Coyote Nougat failed to notice.

Tsuna sighed, pressing his palms against his forehead. He hadn't expected Mukuro, as Vongola Nono, to announce Xanxus as the Vongola heir. The black haired boy had been expecting "Tsunayoshi Sawada" to be called out. Then, according to the plan, Xanxus would activate Gola Mosca, creating an enormous ruckus. Once the Varia Guardians defeated it, the real Vongola Nono would fall out of the machine. This would cause extreme confusion for the audience, and give Xanxus the opportunity to "avenge his father's death".

Through the increasing chaos, a gunshot silenced all.

Vongola Nono yelled, his scream too high pitched and feminine, as he fell. Blood pooled from his body, staining the grass.

Beside him, Gokudera had also collapsed.

"My Famiglia and allies," Reborn announced though the microphone, "This man is an imposter. While the real Don Vongola is missing, Xanxus' succession cannot be officially granted. Please remain calm."

Xanxus' red eyes gleamed. "Trash, what did you just say?"

"The imposter," the man in the fedora continued, "Show yourself."

Slowly, the fallen body began to shimmer. The old man's wrinkles smoothed out, until it was young and pretty. His grey haired turned into long, dark pink locks, and the masculine figure morphed into a feminine one. The people on stage gaped.

There, bleeding on the ground, was Bianchi.

Yamamoto and Chrome glanced at each other, realizing why Gokudera had acted so strangely this morning during breakfast. Then, like everyone else present, dread sunk in, as they took in the fact that _Reborn had just shot one of their own Famiglia members._

The CEDEF guards scouting the perimeter of the clearing didn't move, unsure of what to do. While Bianchi was their Head of the Assassination Squad, Reborn was Vongola Nono's personal hitman and advisor. In this situation, they didn't know who the true traitor was.

"A doll," Coyote Nougat observed with horror, "She was being manipulated by someone."

Iemitsu was by Bianchi's side in an instant. "Quick, call Trident Shamal!" he ordered.

"No, it's okay, I'm a healer! Sir, as the Vongola External Advisor, please control the audience as soon as possible." Byakuran, under disguise, knelt beside the pink haired woman and activated his healing powers. Two translucent hands worked at her wound, one removing the bullet from her collarbone while the other disinfected it. As they moved, he glanced around for Yuni, and was relieved to see her beside Nero.

Meanwhile, Tsuna decided to approach his nemesis at last. "Was she not your lover?" he questioned. He made his tone light and uncaring, hoping to stir any emotions within the taller man.

"No," was the blunt reply.

"She loved you."

"That was her downfall."

"Murdering Father will be your downfall."

The hitman narrowed his eyes. "Give it up. Your obsession with his death is immature. Revenge gets you nowhere."

* * *

><p>Iemitsu, being the efficient man he was, dispersed the crowd within half an hour. Any recording or streaming device was switched off, and soon, only the main members of the Vongola Famiglia remained. By the time he returned to the stage, sweat beads were trailing down his face.<p>

Much to his amazement, the strange boy who had appeared out of nowhere had completely healed Bianchi. The unconscious young woman was still sent to hospital, though, for further checkups. She was also to remain under heavy security. As for the boy, he had disappeared once again. Iemitsu reminded himself to search for his identity and properly repay the debt.

"Reborn. What's going on?" the blond man asked wearily. He hated the situation. Right now, nothing made sense, and Reborn looked too smug.

The tall hitman stroked his green chameleon, his eyes unreadable. "Treason, Iemitsu."

"Coyote said she was being manipulated against her will."

"But treason is treason."

"You could have killed her."

"She could have killed us all."

Iemitsu stared at him with disbelief. "Are these your justifications?" he exclaimed, "Bianchi is an important member of our Famiglia! Didn't you love her as well? You can't just shoot her because of a _suspicion_-"

"I also have Hyper Intuition, Iemitsu."

"What-"

When he reached the centre of the stage, Reborn stopped and outstretched his hands. He opened his left palm, sending a burst of Sun flames from his glowing pacifier into the air.

Behind them, Coyote Nougat blanched and a look of horror etched itself across his face.

"It's a misunderstanding! Reborn, why are you doing this?" he cried out.

A shadow fell across the hitman's eyes. "'A misunderstanding'," he echoed with bitterness, "Personally, I believe it's a well-concealed lie."

"My Famiglia, Vongola Nono is my father. I, Reborn, am the rightful heir to the Vongola."

"Trash! Who the hell are you? I am the heir! I'll f***ing kill you!" Xanxus growled, his palms already glowing with his Flame of Rage. Squalo appeared torn between defending his Boss and staying out of the tense argument. Ever since Xanxus' failed coup d'etat eight years ago, the swordsman was worried about the Vongola's internal conflicts. To him, this was a living nightmare.

Tsuna noticed Coyote Nougat's obvious distress. "You don't know what you're talking about! Boss has already chosen Tsunayoshi Sawada! There is only one heir!"

Reborn smirked. "But blood doesn't lie."

"You're nothing but an assassin," Coyote Nougat spat back, "Go kill your next target like the dog you are, and leave the politics to us. Know your place."

The chameleon on the hitman's fedora morphed into a gun. "It appears that you are misunderstanding. You shouldn't be so rude to your new Boss."

"Wait, I never agreed to this! Remember, the External Advisor makes half the decision!" Iemitsu pleaded.

"This was inevitable. I was chosen."

Reborn opened his right palm, revealing Yuni's pacifier. Pure orange flames danced around it, as if he had been the Sky Arcobaleno all along.

"Xanxus, I will be taking ownership of the rings," he said smoothly, "And if you oppose me, I will have to treat you as a traitor to the Vongola."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this chapter was worth the long wait. I know it's all confusing right now, but I promise things will make sense eventually!

To clear things up, Mukuro possessed Bianchi's body and changed her appearance and voice. By having an actual human as a base, rather than just thin air, the illusion become more realistic.

I've got a Hibari/Mukuro/Chrome arc coming up after the Vongola/Millefiore tensions subside, which will explain the weird things Hibari is experiencing. Since Akira Amano didn't go into detail about their pasts, I'll be using my headcanons.

Please review! I've missed your comments~

**- MJR**


End file.
